Bethyl Drabbles III
by AshleyTrecartin
Summary: A continuation of the Bethyl Drabble Series
1. Prompt List

Bethyl Prompt List

Prompt List

AU: Daryl goes to the animal shelter to find a dog and Beth is volunteering there.

Guide Me Reprise

Ed Sherran's Kiss Me: Their first kiss

Daryl has a dream about Beth and after he can't stop blushing and staring at her.

Tattoo II

After Terminus both Beth and Daryl are too shy to admit that they like each other so they stay friends only the whole group knows what's going on between them and decide to play matchmaker.

Beth's first time riding Daryl's motorcycle

Maggie and Beth play fighting and Daryl and Glenn don't know whether to be turned on or not.

Beth fantasizes about Daryl while he's securing the perimeter and Daryl is determined to find out what had his sweet innocent Beth blushing so bad.

First time Beth asks Daryl to use dirty talk to see what its like only to find out she likes it way more than she thought.

Beth and Daryl fighting while the gang keeps score of who's winning and who will be the first to apologize.

Beth and Daryl are discussing what they were doing before the zombie apocalypse only to realize that they were already so close to meeting.

Beth has an obsession with the V of Daryl's hips and likes to mark it with her teeth. Luckily for her it's an extremely sensitive area for our dearest Daryl so he may come so hard he blacks out for a second.

Daryl and the group have been out of Terminus for a little while now. Daryl and Rick go out on a hunt and meanwhile Beth is found by the rest of the group (or she finds them). Since Rick is the only one who knows about Daryl's time with Beth, nobody thinks to tell her that he's alive. So when Daryl and Rick return to find Beth there Bethyl reunion happens. Would love good sister feels.

Daryl and Beth are attracted to each other the moment they see each other on the farm. Everyone warns her away, but Beth is obviously not as innocent as the sainted Hershel assumes.

Beth and/or Daryl reams out Maggie for not having a single thought for anyone other than Glenn during the entire period after the fall of the prison.

Jealousy Breeds Revenge Sequel: Carl tries something even worse than kissing, maybe touching her inappropriately, which pissed Daryl off even more.

Beth and Daryl have atypical pet names/nicknames for each other.

"Another Chance" Post Terminus: Team Prison escaped Terminus but lost many people. Daryl gets the chance to go back in time, basically means he gets more time with Beth.

Gifset of Daryl sitting on the docks. He's at the end and Beth calls to him.

Daryl finds a set store while on a run and brings back some stuff. They have sex and use whatever he brought.

Bethyl and shotgunning with weed.

Beth throws herself between Daryl and a bullet.

They never left the prison and Beth is secretly pregnant with Daryl's baby and nobody knows, so she has to pretend to date Zach so others won't get suspicious and Daryl gets super jealous and has a conversation with both Zach and Beth during which Beth blurts out that she's pregnant.

Between being kidnapped and being found Beth has hit her head and lost her memory. Daryl becomes incredibly protective of her, not really letting anyone get too close to her, and spends all of his time telling her things about her past, from big things like what her dad was like to small things like how she loves ladybugs.

Daryl finds cigarettes and asks Beth if she wants one so she says she's never smoked before and basically it's the two of them sharing Beth's first cigarette.

Beth walks in on Daryl masturbating and offers to help.

Beth has her first time with Daryl but it turns out to be more painful than she expected yet she likes it so much.

Daryl uses the word girlfriend for the first time on Beth, maybe a boy is flirting with her or something and he realizes he quite likes using the term girlfriend on her and uses it a lot more often and annoys everyone.

Kickin' it in the sticks by Brantley Gilbert (fight scene)

Beth gets kidnapped while pregnant…either she tells Daryl once he saves her or he already knows and that's what drives him to find her.

Florida Georgia Line's Stay

Daryl traces a path of Beth's freckles

When Daryl asks Beth "What do you want from me girl?" she says, "You! I want you!"

Daryl and Beth interact for the first time after the farm, any time during the winter period.

Beth and Daryl really are the only survivors of the prison fight.

She's a Big Star II

God Love Her II

Beth asks Daryl about the Norman tattoo on his heart

Daryl and Beth naming their son Shawn and Beth talking to Daryl about the good times she had with her brother.

Bethyl watching a zombie apocalypse movie and afterward asking each other what they'd do in a zombie apocalypse.

Beth and Daryl are on watch one night post terminus and they talk and she ends up talking about her two dead boyfriends to him and her first boyfriend who she dated before Jimmy.

I Love Her II: She's shocked because they weren't dating but says yes.

Daryl is strictly against hitting women but when Beth says something that really offends him he lashes out and slaps her. He immediately regrets it and apologizes and she immediately forgives him. The following days he realizes that she is afraid he'll do it again and tries to please him all the time and does whatever he wants he to do. She also tries to please him by doing sexual stuff she isn't really ready to do after a two month long relationship.

Team prison hearing Beth and Daryl having sex. When they walk back to the main part of camp later awkwardness ensues.

Beth is late. She lost her virginity to Daryl then slept with Zach so he wouldn't get suspicious. She doesn't know who the father is but it ends up being Daryl's.

Daryl refuses to call Beth anything but Beth; Beth wants him to call her baby.

Nobody knows about Beth and Daryl's relationship…Glenn walks in on them.

Daryl and Beth shower sex. Maggie thinks Beth is in the shower alone and when she hears a bunch of shampoo bottles fall she goes in.

Bethyl find their way to Lake Lanier, weather by accident or not and find that most of the islands are walker free. They have a beach day and shenanigans ensue, possibly beach sex.

Daryl is jealous of a newcomer who seems to have taken a liking to Beth and vice versa. However, unbeknownst to Daryl the new guy is actually gay.

AU: Beth loses a bet so she has to be Daryl's slave for a day.

Cop Car by Keith Urban

Beth gives horse lessons to help pay for school. Daryl is referred to her by his therapist to help him deal with trust issues and his abusive past.

A Mr. and Mrs. Smith type of story where they're both deadly but they fall in love instead of completing their missions.

Daryl and Beth somehow travel back to the time at the farm when Sophia was shot. They're still shocked of the sudden change. Beth is crying and Daryl goes to her, pulling her from Jimmy and everyone is shocked.

Beth being sweet towards Daryl in front of everyone embarrasses him at first but then he kisses her.

Bethyl long one shot. Overprotective Daryl/Beth. Jealous, claiming, rough smut. An older brother/younger sister defending from an admirer and Daryl approving.

Sequel to Caught.

Dark OOC Daryl who awaits payment from Beth for keeping her safe after escaping the prison. She is surprisingly into it.

Beth and Daryl's first time making love. Its slow and gentle because Beth has to keep reminding him this is what she wants. He is who she wants.

Werewolf Daryl and Beth smutty one shot.

After Terminus Daryl and Beth are a couple. Daryl gets sick. Rick goes talking to the leader of another group they met because they have the medicine Daryl needs. He is willing to give it to Rick if he can have one of their woman for a night. Rick tells the group without Daryl present and Beth sneaks off at night while everyone is asleep. Nobody notices but when she gives the medicine to Daryl she doesn't know Rick told him about the only way to get it.

Daryl teaching Beth how to fight/self-defense with knives or just hand to hand since walkers are not the only threat out there. Things get hot and sweaty; a few layers of clothing disappear. No sex but they are both turned on and a hot kiss at the end.

Daryl and Beth are lovers and addicts. It's something like a bittersweet acceptance that their lives are completely controlled by the drugs and each other.

Better than Dreams II: Beth wakes him up to a dream come true

Beth gets Stockholm syndrome for her kidnappers.

I'll be Your Strength II

Cowboys and Angels

Emily Kinney's Julie

Emily Kinney's Over Anticipate

Emily Kinney's Just Pretend

Dear God by Avenged Seven Fold

Fall to Pieces by Velvet Revolver

Daryl has an oral fixation problem

System of a Down's Lonely Day

Daryl is a tattoo artist and Beth goes in to get the word 'hope' on he wrist and he sees the scar from when she tried to kill herself and defends her from the other tattoo artists calling her names cause this is her first time getting a tattoo.

Post Terminus. Daryl and Beth are together and one day Beth goes with Glenn in the woods while everyone is asleep to check the traps. When they come back, Glenn is shirtless, because Beth is wearing it, everyone is awake and Daryl is really pissed and jealous when he sees them.

Beth never learned to swim and so Daryl decides to show her.

Civil War times and while Hershel is a loyalist he allows the group to stay on his land and Bethyl ensues.

Daryl trying to break things off with Beth because he is convinced he is no good for her and that if the zombie apocalypse had never happened she never would have looked twice at him. Beth is determined to prove him wrong.

Beth and Daryl are together and the group can't help but hassle him about this strange thing on his face, could it be a smile?

Daryl is not fitting into the new community in DC and plans to leave. Beth must talk him into staying.

Daryl and Beth accidentally see each other naked in the prison showers and they become awkward around each other until they do something about it.

When people begin to suspect Daryl's feelings for Beth, he gets scared and tries to make everyone think that Beth is just developing a typical teen crush on him. Needless to say Beth is not happy about this and confronts Daryl about it.

AU: Beth goes hiking alone in the mountains but slips and breaks her leg. She is nearly dying from hypothermia when she's found by Daryl. She thinks he's part of a rescue team but he's really just a redneck who lives nearby.

Set between season 2&3. While the group is in the storage units, Daryl and Beth accidentally lock themselves in one of them and no one knows they're there.

Post season 4: Daryl is being tortured while at Terminus and only his thoughts of Beth are keeping him strong.

Pre-Season 4: Daryl was the one who brought Zach and his friends back to the prison. When he sees Zach and Beth meeting for the first time he starts to regret it.

Daryl's age has been a close guarded secret from everyone, even Beth but she is determined to find out because he's ashamed that he's older than he looks.

AU: Beth wants to meet Daryl's family but he refuses. She makes a surprise visit to his home and finds out why she wouldn't let her see him. She becomes witness to Daryl's unpleasant family life.

Beth and Daryl are stuck in the mortuary all winter when a blizzard keeps them snowed in.

The camp is awakened in the middle of the night by Bethyl sex "God they're at it again?"

Daryl is covered in blood from the cannibals at Terminus when he is reunited with Beth. He disappears for a few hours and had had a bath, everyone laughs, wondering what happened. He's awkward, wondering how he'll tell Beth everything. He swears and Beth kisses him. "Shit, I missed you so much."

I warned you, baby girl, now bend over right fucking now.

Bethyl is getting passionate while everyone else can hear them. Some approve some don't.

A Walking Dead/Bethyl shipper lands in the Walking Dead world in the body of Tyreese and that's fan's number one goal is to make Bethyl cannon.

Cut scene in the mortuary when Daryl is wrapping Beth's ankle.

Daryl and Beth together before they ever left the farm and Merle causing Daryl to get jealous and claim her in front of everyone.

Once Upon a Dream by Lana Del Rey


	2. Man's Best Friend

Prompt: AU Daryl goes to the animal shelter to find a dog and Beth is volunteering there.

Man's Best Friend

He pulled up in his truck and parked, already he could hear the dozens of dogs barking inside the building and his heart broke a little bit. He knew what it was like to be in a cage and it sucked. He pocketed his keys and walked inside. The cute blonde at the counter looked up at him. "Hey there, can I help you?" she asked with a smile that could make angels cry.

"I came to look at the dogs," he answered.

She smiled and grabbed her clipboard with a thick stack of papers attached to it. "I can defiantly help you with that." She walked around from behind the counter and to the door that led to the kennels. "I'm Beth," she added as she opened the door and they walked into the loud echoing room with the dogs.

"Daryl," he yelled over the barking. She smiled, gesturing towards the kennels. He slowly started to walk down the row, looking at one side first. He was looking for a particular dog, the breed didn't matter to him, but he would know the dog when he saw it. The first row had maybe one prospect, but halfway up the second row he saw her. She was a pretty thing. A rust colored Doberman Pincer, curled up in the back corner, not barking, her head and ears down. She looked like she was on the skinny side. He waved Beth over.

"Do you want to take her into the yard?" she asked. Daryl nodded his head and watched as Beth slipped into the kennel and clipped a leash onto the Doberman and stroked her head. "Hey pretty girl, wanna go play?" The dog perked up a little bit and stood up on shaky legs and timidly followed Beth out. She led them through another door that led to a caged in area. She knelt beside the dog and looked up at him. "This is Candi, she came in last week. Her previous owners used to beat her and keep her locked in a cage." She frowned a little as she stroked the dog's head. "She's a sweetheart, no signs of aggression and she gets along with well kids and other dogs, cats not so much." She unclipped the leash and stood up.

Daryl knelt down in front of her and held his hand out for her to sniff. He and Beth both smiled when she licked his hand. He stroked her head gently and looked up at Beth. "How old is she?"

"A year, and she's house broken." She smiled and looked at Candi almost lovingly. "She's ready to go whenever someone wants her."

Daryl nodded his head and looked at the dog again. She was old enough that most families that came in wouldn't want her, not to mention her breed didn't have a great reputation. She was like him. He looked up at Beth. "Then she's going home today." He stood up and looked at her. "I want her."

Beth smiled but he didn't miss the sadness in her eyes. "Great. If you want I'll take your driver's license and star working on the paper work. You can stay out here and bond a little more?" Daryl nodded and handed over his card.

He sat down in the grass beside Candi and looked her over. She was going to need a bath when they got home, and good meal. "Don't worry baby girl, we'll fatten you up real good." He smirked a bit when she curled up beside him and rested her head on his leg. She was going to fit in perfectly with him. Beth came back with his license and some papers. "I just need you to sign these and she's all yours." Daryl took the papers from her, signing where he was meant to as he watched her. She knelt beside the dog and stroked her head, kissing her snout. "Gonna miss you sweet girl."

Daryl smiled a little. "He was always wary of people who worked at kennels. You could never tell if they cared or not. But watching Beth he knew she really did care. She was nearly crying. "Here," he said handing over the papers.

"Great. We will be out in about a week or so, just to make sure things are going okay, but after that we should be good to go." Daryl nodded his head and took the leash from her, leading Candi out to his truck.

…

"She looks great," Beth commented, watching Candi run around the back yard, chasing a ball Daryl kept throwing. She was glad he'd taken Candi, she was thriving with him. "How's she eating?"

"Like a horse," he grunted when the dog brought the ball back and jumped onto his chest. He took the ball from her and she barked, getting back down, wagging her tail, waiting for him to throw it again. Beth just smiled as she watched them. "Hey, I was wondering, if you want, Candi and I want to take you to dinner."

Beth looked up at him, a light blush coloring her face. "Really?"

He nodded his head. "There's this family diner down the road a bit. Miss Kay loves when I bring her in."

Beth smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'd like that."


	3. Guide Me II

Prompt: Sequel to Guide Me (Volume I)

Guide Me II

Beth frowned when the arrow missed again. She was getting sick of pulling them out of the ground or digging around in bushes because she couldn't hit the damn target. She was trying to remember what Daryl had taught her, but using a compound bow was so much different than using a crossbow. She needed strength, which she was slowly gaining and she needed to be able to hold the tightly drawn string without the help of the bow itself. She clipped another arrow to the string and lined her sights up. She heard Daryl walk up behind her. She'd known he'd been watching her for a while now.

"You're too tense," he whispered, standing behind her. His arms wrapped around her and flashbacks from the time he'd taught her how to use his crossbow came flooding back, a hot blush covering her cheeks. "Keep your elbow up," he ordered, guiding the arm holding the bow up higher. "You need to pull your hand all the way back to your ear, that's how you're going to line up the sights. " He wrapped his hand around hers and gently pulled it back. "Don't rest your face against the string unless you want to get hurt." He tilted her head just so slightly so it wasn't resting against the bow string. "Remember, it's an extension of you. You're eyes know where the arrow should go." He dropped his arms and looked at her back. "Straighter." She felt his hands on her waist and the small of her back, guiding her into the right position. He slowly took a step back and looked her over. He nodded his head. "Try that."

Beth took a breath, closed her eyes and centered herself. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing the target and released her breath and the arrow at the same time. Dead center. She smiled and dropped the bow and looked at him. "You're an amazing teacher."

He smirked and gestured back to the dead walker. "Keep going." They spent hours out there and he corrected her every time she let something slip until she didn't need him to tell her to straighten her back or bring her arm up. Arrow after arrow landed in the walker. They soon turned it into a game. He would pick a body part and tell her to hit it. "You're a natural," he praised her as they headed back to camp. "Should have gotten you a bow ages ago."

Beth smiled and took his hand into hers, stopping him just outside of camp. "Thank you," she whispered, leaning up and kissing him. He stared down at her as she slowly pulled away. He nodded his head, not sure what to say. He'd always thought he'd have to make the first move, but she'd just shocked the hell out of him.


	4. Kiss Me

Ed Seeran's Kiss Me for their first kiss.

Kiss Me

She looked so god damn good in the light of the fire as she walked over to me. How this little angel had managed to get me to fall in love with her I'll never know, but I ain't gonna waste this. Life's too damn short for that bullshit anymore. She sat down right beside me, pulling the blanket she'd carried over around us as she cuddled into my side. I wrapped my arm around her waist, loving how small she was, how easily she fit against me as I laid us back and we stared up at the stars, holding her. It was nights like this I could almost forget all of the shit that was going on around us. I bit my lip, my eyes sliding shut when I felt her lips against my neck. She had no idea what that did to me. I reached over and tilted her head up, falling in love with those blue diamond eyes that stared up at me in the firelight and starlight. I was never going to forget the feeling in my chest, the tightness as I fell in love with her in that second. My hand wrapped around her neck, threading into her hair as I leaned in close and kissed her. She pressed closer and it was the sweetest damn thing when she moaned into my mouth. Fuck, I could die a happy man kissing her. It was that second, when our lips were dancing, while we held each other close that we fell in love.


	5. Better than Dreams

Prompt: Daryl has a dream about Beth (he likes her, she doesn't know yet) and after the dream he can't stop blushing and staring at her.

Better than Dreams

_Daryl bit his lip, his hands griping her hips as she straddled his body and slowly sank down on him. He wasn't quite sure why she was there, or why she'd started to take her clothes off in front of him. But he'd rolled with it because God knew he wanted to know what heaven was like. Her nails bit into his shoulders, her body pressed against his as he held her to him and her lithe little hips rode him. Sweat clung to their bodies as their lips and teeth and tongues met, their hands pulling at hair. Heaven was better than he'd thought it would be._

He watched her walk around camp. Actually, watch was a strong word. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. The dream he'd had of her was driving him crazy. Every time he thought about it he blushed and every time she went out of sight his feet itched to chase after her. He hadn't had a sex dream since he was eighteen, after the first time Merle had taken him to a strip club. "Daryl? You okay?" she asked, sitting beside him. "You've been red all day." He looked at her and couldn't answer. He nodded his head and watched her smile a little. "Okay, if you're sure." She got up and kissed his cheek. "You know, I heard you calling my name last night," she whispered before walking off. Beth Greene was going to be the death of him.


	6. Tattoo II

Prompt: Sequel to Tattoo

Tattoo II 

Beth smiled as he walked into the tattoo shop and saw him in the back, giving some guy a tattoo of a skull on fire. The night before had been their date and it had gone so well he'd asked if he could take her out again the next weekend but she couldn't wait that long. She gave him a small wave as she started to look through the panels of artwork as she waited for him to finish up. She had no idea where the bravado was coming from. Usually she was shy and nervous around guys, but Daryl brought something out in here.

She was looking at different pictures of angels when he walked up behind her. "Hey," he whispered, his hands going to her hips. Beth jumped and turned around, looking up at him. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

She shook her head. "It's okay, I was just in my own little world there."

"What are you doing here?" he asked leaning against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at her.

Beth bit her lip a little nervous now. "I just wanted to see you again. Is that so bad?" she asked hoping she came across as coy and not needy.

Daryl chuckled and shook his head. "Just couldn't get enough could ya?"

She pressed a little closer to him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Well, when I see something I want, I just have to have it." She smirked looking up at him.

His hands went back to her waist as he dipped his head. "Is that right?" Beth hummed as he kissed her. She trailed her hands from his shoulders to his neck and pulled him just a little closer. He chuckled as he pulled away. "Good to know."


	7. Matchmaker

Prompt: After Terminus both Beth and Daryl are too shy/scared to admit that they like each other so they stay "friends". Only the whole group knows what is going on between them and decide to play matchmaker.

Matchmaker

Beth bit her lip as she walked towards Daryl's tent. Things had happened to them after the fall of the prison. She wanted to say it was love, but at the same time she didn't want to assume anything. It was horrible. Every time she looked at him she got these pains in her chest and they were driving her crazy. She was afraid that one night it was going to build up to exponential proportions and she was going to jump him by the fire. "Daryl?" she called out, her hand on the zipper. She didn't want to just walk in on him. When she didn't get an answer she walked inside and started to collect his dirty clothes. Luckily for her it was her turn for laundry duty which meant she would be down by the river all day and wouldn't have to look at him, or talk to him.

…

Daryl watched her from across the camp collect the clothes from his tent. He hated it when she was on laundry duty. It meant she'd be down by the river and she refused to take anyone with her to watch her back. It was stupid for her to be off by herself, but it was equally stupid for him to worry like he was. She could take care of herself, she proved that while they'd been on the road together. Something else had happened out there though. Every time he looked at her now he just wanted to grab her and kiss her. He wouldn't though. He would just deal with the pain in his chest every time he looked at her. "You need someone?" he asked as she past him.

She stopped, blushed, and looked at him. "Uhm no, I can manage." He watched her walk off and had to fist his hands. God he wanted her.

…

Glenn watched the scene between Beth and Daryl before she made her way down to the river to wash everyone's clothes. They all knew that something was going on between them; or rather they knew something should be going on between them but they were both being stupid about it. He sighed and looked at Maggie. "I think you should go talk to Beth."

Maggie looked up at him from her gun she was loading. "Why?"

Glenn sighed and looked over at Daryl again who was basically sulking. "Because if they don't do something about the sexual tension they're going to start fighting and that's just going to make life miserable."

Maggie sighed and looked in Beth's general direction. She smirked and Glenn was slightly afraid. He knew Maggie well enough to know that was her evil smirk. "I have an idea."

…

"Why couldn't you just take care of it?" Daryl asked as he followed Glenn to the small shack they had managed to build to keep extra supplies. It wasn't big enough for more than two people, but it worked well enough for its purposes. Apparently a raccoon had gotten in there and it was Daryl's job to take care of it.

"I don't want rabies," Glenn answered as he opened the door. Daryl looked around but he honestly didn't see anything, at least not until Glenn pushed him inside and closed the door, locking it behind him.

"Glenn? What the fuck are you doing?" he demanded. "Open the damn door."

"Sorry bro," Glenn called before walking away. Daryl ran a hand through his hair and looked around. They were up to something and he didn't like where this was going. Especially ten minutes later when he heard Beth's voice, asking the same question he did. Glenn fed her some bullshit lie about needing to toughen her up before the door was open she was quickly thrown inside and the door closed and relocked. Daryl caught her against his chest and looked down at her.

"Here's the deal," Maggie's voice said from outside. "You two are going to stay in there until you work out whatever bullshit you got going on."

Beth stared up at him as they walked away. "They're kidding, right?"

He sighed and released her. "I don't think so." He rested his body against the wall and crossed his arms as he leaned against the door and stared at the ground.

It was quiet between them for the longest time. Neither one of them knew what to say; until Beth blurted out, "I love you." Daryl's head snapped up and he stared at her. "I do." She bit her lip and blushed, looking at the ground. "I know it's probably stupid because you don't…but I do."

He leaned over and grabbed her hand pulling her into him. He turned them around and slammed her against the wall, the gasp she breathed out as she stared up at him going straight to his dick. He bent his head and kissed her hard. She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around him, kissing back as she pressed up against him. "You're mine. Understand?" he demanded. She nodded her head as the door opened.

"Alright, no fucking in here, we keep guns and food in here." Glenn smirked, standing out of the way so Beth and Daryl could walk out. "Pleasure doing business with you."


	8. Ride

Prompt: Beth's first time riding Daryl's motorcycle.

Ride

She blushed as he slid onto the bike behind her, his chest against her back and his arms came up so his hands could wrap his arms around her, taking the handlebars into his hands. "Ready?" he whispered into her ear. Beth nodded her head slowly and gasped when he started the bike. She felt it roar to life under her and she reached out, holding onto his hands. She heard him chuckle in her ear above the engine as he slowly pulled away and headed for the gates. Carol and Michonne let them out and as soon as they were clear he sped up, kicking up dust and gravel behind them.

Beth relaxed back against his chest, loving the way the wind wrapped around them, blowing her hair around his chest as they drove. She closed her eyes and she swore it was just like she was flying. Everything faded away in that moment. She was free, alive, and flying down the road. She felt like she could go anywhere she wanted. She felt one of Daryl's arms leave the handle bars and warp around her waist, pulling her hips tighter against his before replacing his hand. She looked back at him. He just shook his head and kissed her before looking back at the road they were flying down.

Now she knew why Daryl rode the death trap. It was freeing, exhilarating, and more than fun. She smiled, watching the road, looking at where he took her. She could get addicted to this.


	9. To Be Or Not To Be

Prompt: Maggie and Beth are play fighting and Glenn and Daryl aren't sure if they should be turned on or not by their girly shenanigans.

To Be Or Not To Be

The screams were what brought them running but when Daryl and Glenn saw the reason for their girlfriends' screams they were a little more than shocked. Beth and Maggie were rolling around on the ground. It looked like they were trying to fight each other, but they were laughing the whole time, so the boys weren't quite sure what was going on.

"Should…should we stop them?" Glenn asked.

"Dunno," Daryl admitted. They watched as Beth grabbed a chunk of Maggie's hair and pulled on it.

"Should we be…turn on? I mean…it's a cat fight."

Daryl couldn't take his eyes away from what was going on. "I am…but I don't know if I should be."

Beth's shirt ripped as Maggie tried to pull her off of her back and throw her on the ground. Beth screamed. "You bitch!"

Maggie laughed, getting her sister under her and dodging slaps. "You pulled my hair!"

"Yeah, I'm really turned on."

"Yeah but…should we stop them?"

"Do you want your ass kicked?"

Glenn shook his head, watching them roll around on the ground. "I'm not sure what to do…" He was conflicted, turned on and slightly worried at the same time.

Daryl shook his head. "Enjoy the show I guess."

The girls looked up at them, just realizing they were there. "Can we help you?"

"What are you doing?" Glenn asked.

"She stole my shirt," Maggie answered pointing at Beth.

"The one you just ripped?" Daryl asked.

"That's not the point."

Daryl and Glenn shared a look. Even at the end of the world they still didn't understand women.


	10. Blush

Prompt: Beth fantasizes about Daryl while he's securing the perimeter of the group's new sanctuary. While Daryl is determined to find out what has his sweet innocent Beth blushing so badly.

Blush

His teeth on her neck. His hands on her bare skin. His lips whispering dirty sweet nothings in her ear. His stubble rubbing against her skin. His head between her legs. Beth licked her lips, rubbing her thighs together. She needed Daryl to get back, like right now. She was going to go crazy. They hadn't been together since they found the group a week ago and it was driving her absolutely mad. None of them knew anything about their relationship and frankly they wanted to keep it that way but holy crap she needed him.

…

Daryl glanced over at her as he was tying up a noise trap around a tree, trying to avoid the poison ivy growing there. The dark blush coloring her cheeks did not go unnoticed by him and it had him wondering that the hell she was thinking about. Usually she was so sweet and innocent when the others were around. He smirked a little as he thought about what could be running through that head of hers. He needed to finish up with his second of the camp so he could go find out. Every time he looked at her the blush was only darker.

When he'd finally finished he walked over and bent behind her. "What are you thinking about?" he whispered into her ear.

"You." She jumped and turned around, gripping his vest and pulling him into a kiss. Daryl smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him. He kind of liked the fact that he could get her so worked up without


	11. Filthy Mouth

Prompt: First time Beth asks Daryl to use dirty talk to see what it's all about only to find out she likes it way more than the thought she would.

Filthy Mouth

They were just getting to the good stuff when Beth stopped him. He looked down at her and frowned. "What?" he asked.

She blushed deep and bit her lip. "I uh…I was wondering if you could do something for me."

"What's that?"

"Talk dirty to me."

Daryl smirked and dipped his head, nuzzling her neck. "You want me to talk dirty to you?" he asked, his hands cupping her breasts. "You better hold on baby girl." She bit her lip as he kissed down her body, she was naked from the waist up and he slowly popped the button on her jeans. "I'm going to take you places you've never been." He eased her jeans and panties down her legs, spreading her wide as he eased his hips into the cradle of her legs. She shivered and moaned when his fingers brushed over her. "You're already soaking," he murmured against her skin. "Naughty girl." He chuckled. "But you're my naughty girl, aren't you?"

She bit her lip as he slipped a finger into her and pumped it slowly. "You're tight too, always so tight. Just for me." Beth gripped at the blanket under her, her hips rolling and arching. He chuckled and looked down at her. "Didn't think you'd like this so much, did you?" He slowly pushed another finger into her. Beth didn't know what her body was doing. This was something new, this went beyond the pleasure she normally got from sex.

"Look at you," he grunted as he kicked his pants off. "You're begging for my cock aren't you?" Beth gasped and arched her back when she felt him against her. "You want me to fuck this tight little pussy?" He slowly started to push into her, grunting as she enveloped him. "So fucking perfect."

Beth held onto him as he rocked against her, holding her hips. "Daryl," she whined. She'd never been pushed to orgasm this quickly before but she could feel it barreling down on her so fast it was making her head spin.

His hands moved from her waist and grabbed her ass as he sped up. "Not going to last long if you keep gripping me like that." He looked down at her. "Your greedy little pussy just wants it, doesn't it?" He smirked when her head fell back and she nearly screamed. "You're just a hot little bitch, hot for my big dick to fuck your tight little cunt."

That was all it took. Beth screamed as she came hard around him, contracting and clenching. He growled, biting her neck as he came, spilling into her. "Oh my god," she breathed out as he fell to the blanket beside her. "That was beyond hot. I swear you talked me to that."

He smirked and looked at her as she curled into his side. "Well glad you liked it."


	12. Winning

Prompt: Beth and Daryl fighting while the gang keeps score of who is winning and who will be the first to apologize.

Winning

"You son of a bitch!" Beth yelled, her feet stomping across the camp to Daryl. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look over at the two. The crack of Beth's hand on Daryl's face rang out in the quiet. "I should kill you, let you turn, and then kill you again."

"What the hell Beth?" he demanded, looking down at her utterly confused.

"You told Glenn and Carl about last night!"

Maggie looked at Glenn. "What happened last night?"

Glenn smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Apparently your sister is kinky."

Daryl looked at her. "Are you kidding me? That's what guys do!"

"That's fucking bullshit!" She pulled her hand back to slap him again but he caught it this time. "Let me go!"

"Slap me again and you're not going to like what happens. You might get off on it, but I don't."

Rick winced. "Oh, that's so not the right thing to say."

Beth glared at him. "You son of a bitch!"

"I've been called worse."

"That's two for Daryl, one for Beth." Carl muttered.

"Maybe I should tell them how you cried when you were drunk!" Beth snapped.

"Two, two."

Daryl glared at her. "Why are you being such a bitch?"

"Because you're a fucking dick!"

"Yeah well at least I never cut myself for some attention."

"Two, three," Maggie muttered, a little pissed off at Daryl for that one.

"That was a low blow," Michonne added.

"That's the second time you've used that on me and it's getting old."

"Why are you being so immature about this?"

"Are you freaking kidding me? You don't go around camp telling people about our sex life like that, you redneck asshole!"

"Who's gonna apologize first?" Michonne asked.

"Dunno, but you can feel the sexual tension," Rick muttered.

"This redneck asshole is the one who saved your ass, or did you forget all of that?"

Beth crossed her arms and glared at him. "Yeah, if it hadn't been for me you'd be sitting in some shit ass camp somewhere eating mud snakes and feeling sorry for yourself. I'm the one that got us on the road again."

"Yeah so you could get drunk!"

Glenn shook his head. "This is crazy."

"Shh," Carl whispered. "This is getting good."

Beth growled in frustration. "You're such a fucking dick!"

"Then why are you with me?" he demanded.

"Because I love you, you fucking asshole."

"Yeah well I love you too even though you're a bitch." Maggie shook her head as they started to calm down. Daryl sighed and rubbed his face. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

Beth side and hugged him. "I'm sorry too."

"Well, I guess that's the end of the show. Who won?" Rick asked looking at Carl.

"They tied," he muttered, a little disappointed as he walked off.


	13. So Close

Prompt: Beth and Daryl are discussing what they were doing before the zombie apocalypse only to realize that they were already so close to meeting.

So Close

Beth cuddled into Daryl's side, settling down for the night. "Can I ask you something?" she asked. He hummed, wrapping one of his arms around her waist. "What were you doing before this all happened? I know you were with Merle, but I mean, where were you two headed?"

Daryl sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "We were looking for work. He had heard that this guy out in the country needed help on his farm." He shook his head. "We really didn't care what kind of work it was, we just needed the money. Merle kept going on about meeting the farmer's daughter and bullshit."

Beth sat up a little and looked at him. "Do you know what county he was in?" she asked.

"Millsburg, why?" Beth started laughing, falling back down beside him. "What's so funny?"

She looked at him. "You were coming to our farm," she told him.

"Are you serious?"

Beth nodded her head. "Yeah, Jimmy and Otis weren't enough, he wanted a few extra hands to run the tractors in the fields." She smiled and looked up at him. "I guess this was meant to be."

"What was?"

"Us. We were going to meet regardless." She cuddled in a little deeper. "I'm glad I met you, walker or not."

He kissed her head. "Yeah, me too."


	14. Black Out

Prompt: Beth has an obsession with the V of Daryl's hips and likes to mark it with her teeth. Luckily for her it's an extremely sensitive area for our dearest Daryl so he may come so hard he blacks out for a second.

Black Out

Beth smirked up at him as she traced the tattoo on his chest. He was still half asleep in the early morning hours, but he wouldn't be for long. She was horny, and she knew the best way to wake him up. Slowly she crept down his body, kissing a path as she went. She heard him hum above her, coming to full consciousness as she reached his hips. She glanced up at him as she let her tongue trace over the groove on one side, then slowly up the other, marking the v on his body. She was obsessed with it. Every time she saw it she just wanted him to fuck her, and fuck her good.

His eyes snapped open and he looked down at her as she bit him lightly and wrapped her hand around his hard cock. "Morning," she whispered before dipping her head and biting him again, pumping her hand.

Daryl groaned and arched his hips, his hands fisting her hair as she bit down particularly hard. "Fuck, Beth," he ground out. She just smirked and bit down the side of one groove, loving the way he arched and rolled his hips under her, her hand working a steady pace over his cock. She loved having this kind of power over him. Her record for bringing him to orgasm was five minutes and she was determined to break that today. She moved her hand faster, rolling her thumb on his sensitive tip and bit harder, working her way down one side and back up the other. "Fuck," he swore again, his body tensing. "Baby, I'm gonna," he gasped out.

Beth quickly lifted her head from his hips and took his cock down her throat. That was all he took. He arched off the bed, holding her hair, holding her down on him as he came into her mouth. Beth's eyes shot up to him when his hands fell from her hair and he dropped under her. "Daryl?" She didn't get an answer. For a moment she was afraid she'd given him a heart attack but he was still breathing. She slowly straddled his hips and looked down at him. "Daryl?" she called out again. Slowly his eyes opened and he looked up at her. Beth laughed lightly. "Did you really pass out?" she asked.

He growled and pulled her down, pinning her under the bed. "You're just evil," he growled out, slamming into her, already ready to go again. Beth woke the whole camp with her cries of passion as she got what she wanted.


	15. Still Alive

Prompt: Daryl and the group have been out of Terminus for a while now. Daryl and Rick go out on a hunt and meanwhile Beth is fond by the rest of the group (or she finds them). Since Rick is the only one who knows about Daryl's time with Beth, nobody thinks to tell her he's alive. So when Daryl and Rick return from hunting to find Beth there Bethyl reunion happens. Would love good sister feels.

Still Alive

Daryl sighed as he grabbed his crossbow and walked over to the fire where Rick was waiting. They needed to go check the snares and see if they could find some squirrels or if they were lucky a deer. He didn't want to though. He had really been hoping Beth had been at Terminus; that he'd find her again. When she hadn't been there he'd just shut down. The whole group knew something was wrong with him, but only Rick knew why and Daryl had made him swear that he wouldn't tell anyone. He wasn't ready to deal with it yet. He wanted to keep believing that she was out there somewhere, that one day he was going to find her and she was going to be just fine.

"Ready?" he asked, looking at Rick.

"Yeah." Rick kissed Judith before passing her to Carol and grabbed his knife, following Daryl into the woods. "You need to tell them," Rick told him once they were out of ear shot. "They're getting worried about you."

Daryl shook his head. "Makes it too real." He looked at Rick. "She's out there, and I'm gonna find her." Rick sighed but nodded his head, deciding it was better not to push it.

…

Her whole body hurt as she followed the smell of smoke and what she wanted to believe was steak. She hadn't eaten in a few days and she was sure she was dehydrated; it would explain why she'd thrown up three times that morning. She was tired, not having slept more than eight hours in two days. She just wanted to pass out and let whatever may happen just happen. As she neared the camp she could hear voices but she couldn't pinpoint any of them. It wasn't until she tripped over a string of cans that she realized which camp she had found. Tears sprang to her eyes, trailing paths through the dirt on her face as she heard footsteps running towards her.

"Glenn, what is it?" she heard Maggie call out.

Beth slowly pushed herself off the ground and looked up at Glenn. "Oh my god," he breathed out. Beth threw herself at him, hugging him closer. He wrapped his arms around her, petting her hair. "Maggie!" he nearly screamed as he held her. Beth fisted his shirt in her hands, she refused to let go. He might disappear and she might wake up to discover it was all a dream if she let go. "Maggie!" he called again.

Beth looked up when she heard Maggie run up behind them. "Beth?" Maggie pulled her from Glenn and held her tight. Both of them were crying as Glenn led them back to camp. "Carl, get her some water," Maggie choked out as she set Beth down beside the fire and Carol came over to wash her face. "Beth, what happened?"

Beth looked around at all of the familiar faces she'd missed so much, but she didn't see him. She shook her head and greedily drank what he gave her. She had calmed down somewhat but when Carol put Judith in her arms she lost it all over again, cradling her close. She nuzzled her head and slowly her world fell back into place, there was just one piece missing. She really hoped he was okay.

She sat there for hours, holding Judith and trying to tell Maggie what had happened to her, leaving out a few details. She wasn't ready to talk about him yet. Maggie had her arm around her and Beth was enjoying just being close to someone again as the sun started to set. She stared into the fire thinking about him, wishing he was with her.

"What the hell ya'll stittin' around for?" Her head snapped up, her eyes going wide, her heart stopping in her chest. Maggie tried to hold her down, but Beth just slipped the blanket off of her shoulders and ran towards the sound of his voice. She didn't want to believe it. He was lying out a few rabbits, his hair hanging in front of his eyes.

"Daryl," she whispered.

He froze and slowly looked up at her with those ocean storm eyes. "Beth…" She ran to him, throwing her arms around him, hugging him close as he picked her up, holding her against him. "Thought I'd lost you," he whispered into her hair.

Beth just shook her head, hugging him tighter. "What's going on?" Maggie asked.

Rick sighed. "Beth and Daryl escaped the prison together…she got taken from him."

Everything started to make sense for the group then. Daryl and Beth looked at Maggie as she walked over to them, but he didn't put her down. He held her closer. Maggie looked between the two of them. "Do you love him?" she asked looking at Beth.

Beth didn't hesitate. "Yes."

"Do you love her?"

Daryl nodded his head, looking up at Beth. "Yeah, I do."

Maggie nodded her head a little and wrapped her arm around Daryl, hugging him. "Thank you."


	16. Bad Reputation

Prompt: Daryl and Beth are attracted to each other the moment they see each other on the farm. Everyone warns her away from him but Beth is obviously not as innocent as the sainted Hershel assumes.

Bad Reputation

"Beth, I want you to stay away from them," my father droned in my ear as I stared out the window. Our eyes met through the cloudy glass and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach then. God he was just so sexy with that leather vest, sitting atop the death trap. I had to know who he was. "Beth, did you hear me?"

I smiled sweetly and nodded, turning away, not wanting to, and looking at my daddy. "Yeah, I heard you." I slowly crept up the stairs to my room and started tearing through my closet. I had the perfect outfit in mind. Maggie and daddy would have a heart attack if they knew I had it, but if I had any say in it, they wouldn't find out. I pulled the tight black jeans on and looked at myself in the mirror, loving the way they cupped the curves of my ass. I quickly pulled on the black halter top that lifted my breasts beautifully and quickly pulled on a halter dress. Once I was sure my outfit was hidden, I crept back down stairs.

"Where are you going?" Maggie asked, catching me as I was about to walk out of the door. I would have been scared I'd been caught if the danger didn't thrill me so much. There was something dark lurking inside of me, and I was sure the bad boy on the motorcycle could set it free.

I smiled innocently at her, sweetly. "Just going to the stables. I was think about taking Ginger out."

Maggie gave me a look and for a moment I was afraid she wasn't going to let me out of the house. "Just stay away from those people, especially the one on the motorcycle. He doesn't look like a nice guy."

I smirked as I turned around. That was what I was hoping for. "I know," I assured her, closing the door behind me. My eyes searched the farm for the motorcycle. I heard the engines and followed it. I dint know why he was away from the others, but I counted my blessings as I made my way to him. He was putting a tent together as I drew closer. I quickly ducked behind a tree and pulled the dress off, and rolled it up, sticking it under an exposed root so I could come back for it later.

The butterflies got worse the closer I got. It had to be against the law for one man to be that sexy. He looked up as I approached and I didn't miss the smirk on his face. "Hi," I said, standing in front of him.

"Go back home girl." He didn't even look up at me. I pouted and crossed my arms, hoping it pushed my boobs up higher.

"Why?" I asked.

He stood up and put his hands on his hips, staring down at me and god I could get lost in those eyes. "Because I ain't no good. You're sexy, in an innocent preacher's daughter kinda way, but this ain't about to go down." He could tell me no all he wanted, but when he looked me over with those gorgeous eyes and licked his lips, I knew he wanted me and it gave me a powerful rush. I took a step closer, my hands going to his chest, feeling the muscles. Boys at school hadn't been like this. He was all man. "Girl, I'm gonna give you a bad reputation," he whispered, his hands going to my hips and the rush consumed me.

With a smirk made from sin I pushed up on my toes, brushing my nose against his jaw. "I don't give a damn about my reputation," I whispered into his ear.


	17. Careless

Prompt: Beth and/or Daryl ream out Maggie for not having a single thought for anyone other than Glenn during the entire period after the fall of the prison.

Careless

"I can't believe you two! She's nineteen Daryl, you're what? Thirty five? Forty? You two can't be serious about this."

Fury was rising inside of him as he listened to Maggie. He knew Beth was probably going to get pissed at him, but it was time someone said something. "Shut the fuck up Maggie," he snapped. "You're the one who didn't give a shit about anyone but Glenn. Even when I told you that she'd been taken, you didn't show a damn concern for her. You just buried your head up Glenn's ass." He glared at her, putting an arm around Beth. "I love your sister and I'm thinking more than you do." He pulled Beth away, leaving everyone with their mouths hanging open but he didn't care. It needed to be said, and she pushed him far enough to say it.


	18. Bad Reputation II

Prompt: Sequel to Bad Reputation

Bad Reputation II

We had been sneaking around for days. No one knew what was going on and I knew her daddy would probably shoot me if he ever found out, but the prospect of getting caught made it that much more exciting. She would sneak away at night, when everyone was asleep and come find me in my tent. At first it had been about the thrill, the raw desire between us and instant attraction, but as he lay in my arms after I'd completely satisfied her and the sweat dried on our skin we talked. The more we talked, the more I realized that I could fall in love with her, which was a terrifying thought. As we grew bolder she stayed longer, sometimes the sun was already up when she was sneaking back into her window. As our talks got longer I realized there was no could about it anymore. I was in love with the rebellious preacher's daughter.

She sighed happily, curling herself deeper against me and I just looked down at her. "I could get used to this," she said with a smile that could make angels cry as she looked up at me.

I smirked a bit and dipped my head into her neck, nuzzling the skin. I knew it was sick, I knew it was wrong, but it was the fucking end of the world, and I always was a selfish bastard. "I think I love you," I told her.

She looked up at him, sin and hellfire shining her eyes. "Careful, if you go soft it could give you a bad reputation," she teased, leaning up to kiss me.

I smirked against her mouth, pulling her closer to me. "I don't give a damn about my bad reputation."

* * *

In regards to the prompt where Daryl is a serial killer, I'm not sure that I'm going to write it. It's a little dark for me. I need to think it over a little bit more.


	19. Jealousy Breeds Revenge II

Jealousy Breeds Revenge II

Carl was watching her again. He was still pissed off at her and Daryl, and he wasn't done fighting yet. He watched them from across the fire and waited patiently to make his move. He watched Beth get up with Judith and head towards his dad's tent. He got up, without drawing too much attention to himself and followed her quietly. He didn't know why he was so obsessed with Beth. Probably because she was the only one close to his age anymore and he had always figured that when he got older they'd hook up. But now she was with Daryl which just made things worse. Carl really looked up to Daryl, he really liked him, but jealous bread revenge and Carl was boiling over with both.

He waited outside of the tent while Beth put Judith to bed. When she stepped back out he grabbed her arm and pushed her against a tree. She gasped and looked at him. "Carl, what are you doing?" she tried to pull away but he pushed harder, keeping her pinned.

"I need to try something." Before she could answer him, he kissed her again, shoving his tongue into her mouth. He could feel her trying to pull away so he stepped it up this time, cupping one of her breasts in his hand. She froze under him. Before he could move any further he was ripped away from her.

"I fuckin' told you man," Daryl growled. Carl braced himself for a punch but Beth had her hand on Daryl's shoulder, keeping him from getting hit. That only pissed him off more.

"I don't need you to protect me," he snapped.

Daryl shook his head and dropped his hand. "Carl man, you and I are gonna have problems if this shit keeps up." Carl ignored him and walked away. So maybe he wasn't going to get Beth. It just pissed him off that he never got the chance to even try.


	20. Atypical

Atypical

Everyone wasn't sure where the nicknames came from. They didn't make sense to any of them. Daryl walked over to Beth, sitting around the fire and sat beside her. "Mornin' killer," he mumbled as he sat beside her, taking the plate of food she offered him.

She smirked and bumped their shoulders. "Morning Dixie." She giggled when he gave her a playful glare.

"Okay, I have to ask," Glenn said, putting his plate down. "What's with the nicknames? Beth if the furthest thing away from a killer, and I'm surprised you're letting her get away with calling you Dixie."

Beth and Daryl just looked at each other and she smiled. "It's just us," she answered, looking back at Glenn. The group sighed and Glenn shook his head. They really didn't understand. Beth and Daryl just looked at each other, content to leave them oblivious to their little secret.


	21. Another Chance

Another Chance

They had lost so many people, there weren't many of them left, he didn't know how it happened, why it happened, or how it was even possible to happen, but he found himself back to when he and Beth had been in the house. That was weeks ago. He didn't know how it was possible, maybe he was dreaming. He didn't know, and he didn't care. He had a second shot with her, and he wasn't going to blow this one. He looked around for somewhere to hold up until she came running out of the house. That's when he saw the car. Things started to make sense then. No one had kidnapped Beth…he'd taken her. He waited, in the car until sundown. He saw the walkers advance on the house. He was nervous, tapping his foot as he waited. He watched her run out of the woods and to the road. She stared looking through her bag. He pulled out of the cover and backed up.

"Beth, we gotta go." He grabbed her and pulled her to the car; she dropped her bag and spilled it all over the road. He didn't explain anything as he threw her in the car and sped off. There would be time to tell her later, for now he just had to get him out of there. He saw himself running after the car as he sped off. He'd understand eventually.


	22. Calling to You

Calling to You

He was sitting at the end of the dock, letting his feet hang in the water. Everything was quiet; there was no threat this time. No walkers…it was over. Everything was over and that…scared him a little bit. He wasn't sure if he wanted to believe it or not. After everything they had been through, everyone they had lost, how could they ever get back to normal? Whatever that was anymore. It was just so surreal. "Daryl." He heard her voice call out to him and he slowly lifted his head, looking over his shoulder at her. She was standing there, her beautiful hair braided over her shoulder and a white sundress flirting with her knees. That was the biggest thing he was having problems with. They were free now, there was no more threat, why was she still with him. She smiled sweetly. "Daryl, let's go home." He nodded a little and got up, grabbing his boots and walking down the dock to her. He didn't know how long this was going to last


	23. Toys

Toys

Beth looked up as Daryl walked into the tent. He'd been out on a run all day and this was the first she had seen of him. "Hey," she greeted, smiling at him as he sat next to her with his bag. He just smirked and handed it to her. Eyeing him carefully she opened the bag and peered inside. Her face suddenly turned a dark red as she stared at the contents. "I can't believe you actually got these."

He chuckled, gently pushing her back to the blankets. "You're the one always sayin' you wanna try kinky things," he whispered as he kissed her neck and slowly pushed her shirt up. "I thought you'd be happy." Beth bit her lip and arches as he cupped one of her breasts in one hand and pushed her shirt off with the other. It wasn't that she wasn't happy he'd found them, she was just nervous, which didn't make any sense; it wasn't like sex with Daryl was exactly tame. She shivered as he kissed a path down her body and slid the rest of her clothes down her legs. She watched him with nervous excitement as he reached into the bag. What he pulled out she didn't see.

He chuckled when she gasped as he pressed something cool and plastic against her clit. Suddenly it started vibrating against her and Beth arched her hips, gripping the blankets under her as she rolled her hips into it. Sensation shot through her like a bullet and her eyes snapped shut. It was too much and not enough at the same time. He moved it in slow tight circles around her clit until she was mewling and arching, writhing under him. "Daryl," she gasped out, her voice high.

"You need something baby?" he teased. She didn't know what he did but suddenly the vibrations against her intensified and she bit down hard enough on her lip to draw blood as she came harder than ever. He slowly pulled the toy away from her and let her ease back down from her high. She was panting, covered in sweat, her hands gripping the blankets until her knuckles turned white. "You okay?" he asked, lying down beside her.

She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. "Please tell me we're not done."

He smirked and pulled her into him, kissing her. "There's plenty in there to keep us going for a while," he assured her. Beth couldn't wait to try them all out.


	24. Shotgun

Shotgun

She walked into the apartment and saw him with his grinder and a bag of pot on the table. She rolled her eyes and dropped her bag. "Don't you smoke enough of that?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"No such thing," he called after her. Beth walked into the living room and sat down on the couch beside Daryl and picked up one of the joints he'd already rolled and lit it. "Look who's talking."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I buy all the food you eat when you're high; you can let me smoke some." He didn't argue with her because he knew she was right. Beth grabbed his lighter and held it up to the end of the joint, inhaling deeply and letting the smoke rest, slowly blowing it out in a thin cloud into the living room.

"Have you ever done a shotgun before?" he asked as he lit his own joint.

"A what?"

He smirked and looked at her. "I'm going to take a hit from this, then blow it into your mouth, inhale it okay?" Beth was confused but nodded her head anyways. Daryl took a long, deep drag from the joint and grabbed the back of her head, pulling her against him and sealing his lips over hers. She felt him exhale and quickly started to inhale, taking the smoke into her own lungs. As he pulled away their lips met in a kiss and she slowly blew the smoke out as she looked at him. "Well?"

Beth smirked, her eyes staring him down. "That was the hottest thing ever." She took a hit from her joint and repeated the action against his lips. Two joints later they were making out on the couch, their shirts gone and the desire to smoke forgotten as they got high on each other.


	25. No Matter What

No Matter What

It was hard to believe that she was here, that she was fighting right beside him. He had been so sure that he was never going to see her again after that car had sped away. But here they were, right beside each other, back to back, fighting their way out of Terminus. He reached out with one hand, lacing his fingers in hers as he shot down one of the snipers on the roof. He needed her, right by his side. He realized that he'd been hollow since he'd lost her. She was everything he wanted to be and when she wasn't around, there was nothing.

Back to back they fought off all of the cannibals that came after them. It was like they were indestructible, untouchable. He was impressed with her, she'd come a long way from the girl back at the prison. A hope started to spread through him. Nothing was going to take them down, not tonight. They were going to make it out of his alive. He was going to kill everyone who was trying to kill them, then he was going to push her up against a wall and kiss her like he should have done a week ago.

He risked a glance at her as the firefight continued, bullets raining down on them, blood splattering. She was a few feet away from him, her hair loose around her face, her clothes dirty, bloody, a gun strapped around her back, another in her arms. She spun around, barely missing a bullet that ricocheted off the ground by her foot. He couldn't help but think that she was utterly beautiful in that moment; it should be illegal how beautiful she was.

They were going to make it out of this alive; he realized as he carefully aimed another shot and took down another sniper. They were going to be the winners and they were going to make a life of their own, together. He realized in that moment he loved her and nothing was going to kill it. It was a little sappy, but it was never going to die, not what they had.

He saw it before she did. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way, spinning their bodies around as a bullet clipped his shoulder, barely breaking the skin. She looked up at him, her eyes wide as fear filled her eyes. "I got your back," he whispered to her, getting back to the fight. He'd take a bullet for her, no matter what. He made a silent vow to her in that moment as they got back to the fighting that was going on all around them. He might be the last one standing, but he wouldn't be standing alone. They would be the last ones standing, the two of them. If he didn't have her, there was no reason.

He smirked as he took out another sniper. He didn't know how many they had, they just kept coming. There honestly couldn't be that many people here, could there? He glanced at her again, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her and that was dangerous in the current situation, but he couldn't help it, he had to make sure she was okay. He just hoped that when they made it out of this that she would believe him when he told her he loved her. The others wouldn't forgive them, they'd ridicule them for being in love, they would tell them it was wrong, he was too old and she was too pure, but he didn't care.

He smirked, watching her kill another of the enemy. Yeah, they were going to be just fine. They were getting out of this alive. He covered her as they moved closer to their group, closer to safety. He just realized that he loved her, that he needed her in his life. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her; ever. "Duck," he growled, watching as someone came from inside a train car and aimed his gun at her. She did as he said and he rested his gun on her back, pulling the trigger and hitting him in the chest with a bullet. She didn't move, he felt the barrel of her gun on his leg and the recoil when she shot. He looked over his shoulder in time to see a woman with a gun that had been trained on his back fall to the ground. He helped her up as they took cover behind one of the train cars.

He risked a glance around the metal as she checked her clip. "I'm almost out," she whispered, looking up at him. He nodded his head and looked around again. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"We're going to have to make a run for it." She nodded her head and squeezed his hand before letting go to grip her gun better. He checked once more to make sure the coast was clear before he led her out of the cover, the group was close, he could hear Rick screaming something at Carl above the gunshots raining down on them. She followed, staying close to his side, covering the right while he covered the left. They worked in perfect tandem, like they'd been doing this for years. It was unbelievable how easily she read his cues, how he could read her body language. They worked like a well-oiled machine, in perfect synchronization.

He grabbed her shirt, seeing the danger before her again. She stopped, immediately, dropped to her knees and he put his gun on her shoulder and shot another body, but they didn't stop, didn't move. They couldn't. A swarm of cannibals came at them, guns loaded. They shared a worried look as they got ready. They were both low on bullets. He wasn't going to let her go anywhere. They were going to make it to the end of this shitty ass world. They weren't going to fall here, he wouldn't let her fade away, he refused. He'd sell his soul if that's what it took.

They lined him like a firing squad, their guns all aimed at them. "We're gonna be the last ones standing," he whispered to her.

"No, you're not!" one of them called out. He raised his hand and they heard the barrage of guns aimed at them cock, ready to fire. He smirked slowly, realizing their odds weren't great. Give them ten minutes, they'd be taking it back. "Any last words?"

"Doesn't matter, does it?" she called back. She rested her gun on her knee, his still on her shoulder, her other hand wrapping around her second gun. They were going to have to be quick and smart about this.

The firefight started without a warning. He didn't know how these people had made it this far in the world without being good shots, but they were terrible. The closest they got was a bullet that flew past his ear close enough for him to feel the heat. Other than that, they were terrible shots. He wasn't panicking, at least, not until he ran out of bullets. He swore, dropping his gun and reaching for her second one. "Fuck," she swore, her body spinning quickly and pushing him down. She cried out, falling on top of him. He saw the blood soaking her side. She kept a hand on it, gasping as the pain tore through her. He growled, darkly, dangerously, grabbing her gun. He showed no mercy. He killed them all as she rolled onto her side, using the few remaining bullets in her gun to help him.

He knelt by her side and ripped her shirt up past the wound, assessing the damage. "Fuck, this isn't good." He pressed against it, trying to stop the bleeding. He screamed for help until his voice went hoarse. Panic and fear set deep into him as she grew cold against him, blood starting to leak from her mouth as he breathing got ragged, her limbs shaking. "Stay with me, you're not allowed to go anywhere," he gritted out, putting more pressure on her side. "We're supposed to be the last ones standing."

Her hands wrapped around his and she shook her head. "Let me go," she whispered, tears in her eyes. He shook his head, refusing to let her fade away. She wasn't going to fall here. He screamed for help again, screamed for anyone to fucking do something. He could hear foot steps behind him and just prayed that it was someone he could trust, someone who could save her life, someone who would give her back to him.

…

He stood, looking over the camp from the rooftop, his crossbow across his back. They had won; they'd taken over Terminus and turned it into a true safe haven. The sun was rising over them and down below he could see Rick and Carl getting ready to make their morning rounds. He leaned over the edge of the building, resting his hands on the cool brick. She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled his back. "I love you," he told her as he turned around and pulled her into him, his hand rubbing the still healing wound on her hip.

She smiled up at him with those blue diamond eyes. "Love you too."


	26. Pause

Pause

She felt sick to her stomach. Of course that had something to do with the secret she was keeping, but as she saw Zach walking over to her she had to force a smile and pretend to be happy to see him. She knew it was killing Daryl, it was killing her too. He didn't know, and he wouldn't know for a while. At least not until she absolutely had to tell him. He didn't want to tell the group yet, so she had to pretend, had to act like nothing was wrong, even though she was slowly dying on the inside. She didn't hear what Zach asked her but nodded her head when he slipped his hand into hers and led her off. She just wanted to cry. She wanted to scream, she wanted to throw her hands in the air and just give up. She wanted him to know what was wrong with her. She wanted him to stop giving her evil looks every time she walked off with Zach. None of it was her fault. He's the one who was afraid; he's the one who wanted her to be his dirty little secret. It wasn't her fault.

…

He was pissed off all of the time now and it was all her fault. He hated watching her let him touch her. He just wanted to walk over there and punch the kid and let him know who she really belonged to. He decided that he had enough running around behind their friends' backs and was going to do something about it. He was tired of not being able to touch her, sick of hiding, sick of not being able to just hold her. He was going to have a talk with both of them. He corned Zach, alone in the kitchen. "We need to talk." Zach looked at him and nodded, leaning against the counter. "Stay away from Beth."

"What? Why?" he demanded.

Daryl growled, getting in his face, threatening him. "Don't ask questions. I catch you with her again, I'm gonna throw you a beatin', understand?" The poor kid looked like he was going to wet himself but nodded his head in understanding. "Good." He stalked off to find Beth. He found her in the showers, huddled over and wiping her mouth. He swore she was crying, but he didn't pay much attention, needing to get this out before he forgot it. "Beth."

She turned and looked at him, her eyes going wide. Was it him or did she look scared? "I can't talk right now," she told him, trying to push past him.

He grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall. "You're going to stay away from Zach," he told her. "You ain't gonna go around him no more."

She looked up at him, tears running from her eyes. Had he been too rough? "I'm pregnant," she blurted out. Daryl just stared at her, blinking at her. At first he'd though he'd heard her wrong but as he studied her he realized he hadn't she was pregnant… She pulled her arm away from him, pushed him off of her. "You won't tell anyone what's going on and I'm going to start showing. I can lie and say it's Zach's but we've never had sex, he'd know." Tears were falling from her eyes as she looked at him. "I can't keep doing this, I'm going crazy, I'm having panic attacks, and I'm always throwing up, my emotions are all over the place and I just can't stop crying."

He pulled her into him and held her close. "It's okay baby, we're gonna tell them," he promised. He had really messed up this time.


	27. Memories

Memories

She flinched away from him as he ran to her and he had to slow himself down before he pulled her against him and kissed her. Something wasn't right. She was looking at him like she had no clue who he was. He slowly walked towards her, treating her like a scared animal, using a calming voice, slow steps. "Beth?" he called out to her, keeping his hands up to show that he wasn't going to hurt her. Beth's eyes were flicking back and forth, looking for a way out. "Beth, it's me, Daryl."

She shook her head, backing away from him. "I don't know you." She fisted her hands in her hair and crouched down, tears falling from her eyes. "I don't know anything. What's wrong with me?"

A cold dread settled over him as he realized what happened. He could see the blood trail that started in her hair. Somehow, before he'd managed to find her she'd hit her head…she didn't remember anything. He slowly bent in front of her. "Your name is Beth Greene, you're nineteen years old." He got a little bit of hope when she looked at him, seeming to calm down. "We've known each other for close to three years now. I'm Daryl." She bit her lip, relaxing more as he talked. "Honey, c'mon, let me get you back to our family."

"Family?" she asked, slowly standing up. "A-are we related?"

He shook his head. "You have a sister and a brother-in-law, but the rest of the group, we're family all the same." He held his hand out to her, putting his crossbow on his back. "C'mon sweetheart." She timidly took his hand and let him lead her back towards camp. He had no idea what he was going to do. As they neared the camp he could tell she was getting nervous. He pushed a hand through his hair and stopped just outside of the perimeter he and Rick had created. "Wait here," he told her, slowly letting go of her hand. He walked into camp and found everyone sitting around the fire.

"Where have you been?" Rick asked.

Daryl put his crossbow down and looked at Maggie. "I found Beth."

Maggie jumped up. "Where is she?" she demanded.

Daryl shook his head. "Calm down, you need to know, she don't remember anything." He pushed a hand through his hair again. "Nothing she just…she doesn't remember." He let that set in for a moment before he continued. "I'm gonna take care of her. She's opened up a little, she trusts me…somewhat. I just…don't push her okay?" When they nodded he slowly walked back to where he'd left her. She was pacing, chewing her bottom lip raw. "Beth?" he called out softly. She jumped and looked at him. "C'mon." He held his hand out again and slowly she took it. He debated taking her to the group or not. He knew she was going to get overwhelmed, but he also knew Maggie would kill him if he didn't. He slowly led her over and stopped. She hid behind him like a scared child. "Beth, this is your sister Maggie and her husband Glenn. That's Rick and his son Carl and his daughter Judith. Beside him is Michonne, Carol, Tyreese, Sasha, and Bob. You know all of them."

She nodded her head a little and he could see her trying to remember. "Wh-what about the others?" she asked softly.

"That's Abraham, Rosita, Eugene, and Tara," he answered. "They're new, you've never met them before." That seemed to relax her a bit as she looked around. She slowly went around and repeated their names. He was impressed that she'd gotten them all right.

"Are you hungry?" Carol asked.

Beth shook her head. "I'm just…tired." She looked up at Daryl, pleading to him with those blue diamond eyes.

He nodded his head as she slipped her hand into his again. "C'mon." He gently led her away from the others and back to his tent. He probably shouldn't have brought her there, not in her condition, not with the things he'd been dreaming about doing to her, but he didn't have anywhere else to take her. "Hold up," he mumbled, going to his bag and digging out the cleanest shirt he had. "Here," he said handing it to her. "You need to get outta them clothes." She nodded slowly and started to strip in front of him. "Shit," he swore, quickly turning around. "You forget modesty too?" he asked.

"They made me all the time…" she whispered. Anger flooded through him as he looked back at her, making sure to keep his eyes on her face as she continued to undress.

"They who?" he demanded.

She shook her head. "I don't know who they were…I just know they made me do things." She pulled his shirt over her head and he had to admit, he liked that look on her. She settled down beside him and pushed her body up against him. He didn't know if he was supposed to push her away or pull her close. "Will you tell me more?" she asked.

Daryl sighed and nodded his head as she rested her head on his chest. "Well, what do you know about the walkers?" he asked.

"You mean the zombies?"

He chuckled a bit. "Yeah, we call 'em walkers though." He looked down at her. "Four years, give or take, the world went to shit, not sure how. People die, they come back, we kill them again." He found himself playing with her hair, but she wasn't freaking out so he didn't stop. "That's how we met you, we were on the road and Carl got shot by a friend of your daddy's. He told Rick to take him to your farm, we all showed up later."

She nodded her head a little. "He's dead, isn't he?" she asked quietly.

He didn't have to ask who she was talking about. "Yeah sweetheart, he is." He was actually happy she'd forgotten that. Hell, if he could go back and forget his mamma's death he would. That was her only saving grace in all of this. "He was a good man though, and a tough son of a bitch. He lost half of his leg." He smiled a little at his memory. "I respected the hell out of him."

They spent the whole night talking. That's all they did anymore. Weeks passed and her memories never came back to her. He spent every moment he could telling her things that he knew about her, about the people they were with. When he was around she was always on his side. She was still a little skittish around the others and he didn't blame her. He kept them away. When she'd had too much they would go back to his tent and he would fill her head with more memories. "You love ladybugs," he told her one night as she rested against his chest.

She looked up at him. "Ladybugs?" He nodded his head. She looked down a little, biting her lip. He knew she wanted to ask something. He kept quiet, watching her, wondering what had her so nervous. "Do I love you?" she asked quietly.

Out of all the things that could have come out of her mouth that wasn't what he'd been expecting. He just stared at her. "I don't know," he answered honestly. Before she'd been taken from him he had thought maybe she felt something towards him, but after everything that had happened, he hadn't thought about it much. She didn't need that kind of pressure.

"Do you love me?"

He looked at her. Those blue diamond eyes were staring up at him, wanting an answer and wanting the truth. He sighed as he laced their fingers on his chest. "Yeah, I do."

She smiled a little, resting her head on his chest. "Good, because I think I love you too." He watched her as she yawned and cuddled against him. He pulled the blanket around her as she fell asleep. Yeah, he loved her, and he would spend the rest of his life telling her anything she wanted to know about her past while helping her deal with her life now and create new memories for her.


	28. Virgin

Virgin

Daryl ran a hand through his hair as he took one last look around the store they were scavenging. Michonne was ready to leave, but he wanted to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything that they might need. He was ready to call it quits when he saw the small box on the floor, buried under old magazines that had hidden it from other looters. He smirked and picked it up, tucking it away in his pocket before he met Michonne by the door. "Find anything good?" she asked, noticing the smirk on his face.

"You have no idea." He climbed back into the car with her and headed back to camp. He was beyond happy that he'd found the box. He'd been getting pissy again, and he knew that this would help him calm down a little. They pulled up to camp and he helped unload the car before he stalked off, his crossbow over his shoulder. He wanted somewhere quiet for this. He wanted to enjoy it. He went to the back of camp, behind all of the tents and cars and sat down, resting his back against a tree, enjoying the shade it offered.

"Hey." He looked up as Beth came walking out of the woods, a bucket in her hand.

"What the hell were you doing out there alone?" he demanded.

She rolled her eyes and sat down beside him. "I was looking for berries. I didn't find many." She sighed and pushed her hair away from her face. "How was the run?" Daryl smirked and pulled the box from his pocket and showed her. "You found some?" She smiled and looked at him.

"You want one?" he asked.

She blushed and looked down. "I've never done that before," she admitted.

He smirked and pulled one out and watched her. "I'll teach you." She looked at him, biting her lip nervously but nodded her head slowly. Daryl nodded and put the cigarette in his mouth and brought the light up, lighting it. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the feel of the smoke filling his lungs before he slowly exhaled and let it roll out from between his lips as he handed it to her. "Go slow, okay?" He watched her take it. "Remember to inhale." Beth slowly brought the cigarette to her lips and inhaled. She choked a little at first, but by her third hit she was getting the hang of it. He smirked and let his head fall back against the tree as the nicotine buzz set in and he got light headed and dizzy.

"I can see why these are addictive," she whispered, lying her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her. "I feel better than I have in days. Almost like I'm high."

He smirked and put his arm around her. "That's the nicotine buzz. I stopped getting them after a few weeks of smoking, but I get them all the time now. It's the best part about it," he admitted. She was right; it was like getting high without actually smoking or taking anything illegal. It just felt good. His body was going to hate him later when he ran out and the cravings set in, but for now he had something to make him happy, and sharing Beth's first time with her, that was pretty awesome too. They smoked them down to the filters before putting them out in the dirt at their feet. "You want another one?" he asked, bringing a fresh one to his lips.

"Do you have enough?" she asked.

He nodded his head. "It was a full pack, I'll go easy, but I need this." She nodded her head and took the unlit cigarette from him and the lighter. He walked her through it, watching as she took the first hit. There were two kinds of smokers in the world; those who loved the first drag of a freshly lit cigarette, and those who savored the last one. Personally he liked the first. It cooled his lips, his throat, his lungs, as the smoke invaded his system. Beth choked more on the first hit this time than she did on the last. Lighting the cigarette was always more intense than the every drag after that. He smirked a bit and let his head fall back against the tree as she rested beside him. For a moment in the hell around them, they were at peace, enjoying the little things and each other's company.


	29. Lonely

Lonely

It was late; mostly everyone was sleep as she made her way down the hall. It was crazy to think that they actually had a home again. So much had happened since the prison had fallen. They were still trying to get back to a sense of normalcy, but for now, having a roof over their heads and beds to sleep in was enough. She was on her way back to her room, just coming off of watch with Carl who decided that he wanted to stay up a little longer when she heard a strange noise coming from Daryl's room. She probably should have knocked before she opened the door, but that wasn't something people thought about anymore. She slowly opened the door, not wanting to scare him and peered inside.

A hot blush settled in over her face as she realized what he was doing. His jeans were undone and his cock was hard, his hand pumping up and down. She licked her lips as she watched him and heat started to pool in her belly. She'd fantasized about Daryl just about every night and seeing the real thing was nothing like she thought it would be. He was long, thick, and she bit her lip hard as she watched him stroke himself, his back arching.

She didn't know where the bravado came from, but she was going to work with it. She slowly, quietly slipped into the room and closed the door behind her. He looked over at her, but he didn't stop what he was doing. "Want some help?" she asked quietly.

Daryl slowly sat up on the bed and crooked a finger at her, calling her over. Maybe he thought it was a dream, maybe he didn't care, maybe he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. She padded across the floor to the bed and climbed onto the mattress, settling herself comfortably between his legs. She pushed his hand away, wrapping her own around his cock. He was hot, smooth and hard at the same time. Slowly she pumped him in her hand. "Fuck," he muttered, bawling the sheets in his hands as his hips jerked. She smirked and slowly bent her head, flicking her tongue over his tip.

His hands shot to her hair and she slowly eased him into her mouth, down her throat, consuming him. She moaned around him. She never thought she would love the feeling of him deep down her throat, nearly choking her, but she could die a happy woman in that moment, especially when she swallowed around him and his hands fisted in her hair. To know that she got him that worked up was a power rush she was getting high on. She stared to move her head, up and down, up and down, each time taking him as deeply as she could, her hands running over his belly and chest as she moaned around him.

"Fuck, Beth," he swore, his hips arching, trying to stay buried in her throat. She just smirked around him, her eyes shooting up to meet his in the moonlight that cascaded through the window. She knew he was close, knew he wanted to come. She took him deep, all the way down her throat and swallowed around him, over and over again, forcing herself not to choke around him as she mimicked her body's reactions to having a cock buried inside of it. He whined, almost painfully, as his body tensed, his cock jerked in her mouth and he emptied himself into her.

Slowly releasing him as he fell back against the bed, panting, gasping for air and covered in sweat, she climbed up the bed beside him. "Better?" she asked.

"Where the hell did you learn how to do that?" he asked, looking at her through half closed eyes.

She smirked and bent over him, kissing him. "Everyone assumes I'm so innocent." She smirked and got off the bed. "You owe me one," she added before she walked out and went to her own room. Smiling as she crawled into bed, she couldn't wait to see what he was going to do to repay her for her little gift.


	30. Pain or Pleasure

Pain or Pleasure

She was nervous as he pushed her back against the blankets. They had been together for a few months now and she was finally ready to go all the way with him. He had been so patient with her up until the point, and she loved him even more for that. She was shaking as he stared down at her bared before him. Daryl ran his hand down her side as he kissed her hip. Her fingers dug into the blankets. He knew she was nervous and he was going slowly for her. He didn't want to push her into anything; he didn't want to rush her. She was ready, just nervous. He kissed a hot trail up her body as he eased his hips between hers. She gasped when she felt him against her, hot and hard. He looked down at her.

"I-it's okay," she whispered. Before he did anything, he laced their fingers, holding her hands beside her head. Slowly he stared to push into her and Beth bit her lip, bracing herself for the pain. When it hit her she didn't know what was wrong with her. She was expecting tears to flow, sobs to shake her. Not an orgasm. He was just as shocked as she was when her orgasm started. He jerked his hips forward, slamming deep inside of her and she cried out as the sensations only intensified. He stared down at her, eyes wide as she tried to catch her breath.

"What the hell?"

Beth shook her head. "I don't…I don't know."

He smirked a little and decided to test a theory. He bent his head into the crook of her neck and bit her hard. Beth cried out, her back arching, her pussy contracting around his cock. He chuckled and pulled away looking down into her. "You get off on pain baby."


	31. Girlfriend

Girlfriend

Daryl watched as the kid walked over to Beth and started to flirt with her. These boys from Terminus were just asking for a beat down. He sighed and got up; walking over to the truck Beth was loading up for a run and put his arm around her shoulder, looking down at the boy. "Hey Daryl," he said, looking up at him.

Daryl nodded his head. "What are you talking to my girlfriend about?" he asked. Beth looked up at him, slightly shocked and more than happy. That was the first time Daryl had ever called her that. He realized it too and looked at her as the boy said something; he wasn't really paying attention anymore. He realized that he really liked that, calling her his girlfriend. Maybe a little more than he should. By the time he looked back to tell the boy to run along he was already gone.

Beth shook her head and leaned back against the truck and looked up at him. "Girlfriend, huh?" she asked.

"Mhm," he hummed wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her. She smiled into it and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Can you two make out later?" Rick asked, walking up to get in the truck.

Daryl looked at him. "I'll kiss my girlfriend whenever I want."

…

Beth was sitting on Daryl's lap, playing with his hair as he finished eating. "Still hungry girlfriend?" he asked looking up at her. She just smiled and shook her head.

"Girlfriend?" Michonne asked.

Daryl nodded. "Yeah, she's my girlfriend, isn't she?"

…

"Where the hell his my girlfriend?" Daryl demanded as he walked back to camp after hunting. The group rolled their eyes.

"Daryl, maybe you wanna come up with a different pet name?" Maggie suggested. "We know she's your girlfriend."

Daryl looked at her. "You have a problem with me calling my girlfriend, girlfriend?" he asked.

"It's annoying!" Carl looked at him and huffed. "I love you Daryl but give it a fucking rest."

Beth giggled as he walked up and kissed him. "I still like it," she told him. Later that night, when the group was trying to sleep all they heard was Beth screaming and Daryl constantly calling her girlfriend. He was in danger of being shot.


	32. Kickin' it in the Sticks

Kickin' it in the Sticks

Daryl smirked as he drove out into the middle of the woods where his dad used to park cars and trucks that didn't work anymore. He'd always said he was going to fix them but they were all rusted and corroded now. He parked his truck and dropped the tailgate, getting out and rolling out the kegs from the back and setting them up with a small card table holding cups and a few bottles of whiskey. His boys were on the way with the speakers and music. He'd sent out a mass text to everyone telling them where the party was and to bring whoever they wanted. Every weekend was the same, they'd light a fire and half of the town would show up in the back of his woods. Everyone came back, jocks, bikers, hippies, rednecks, and those sweet southern girls.

The party was in full swing but he hadn't seen her yet. That wasn't surprising. Usually it was hours before they found each other, usually after at least one of the cars had been set on fire. He was on his way to fill up his beer when he saw her. She was at the keg, filling up her cup when one of the guys she'd gone to high school with ran over and started to put his game on her. Daryl hung back for a minute to watch. Beth hated it when he caused a scene, but he protected what was his. When the Zach started to put his hands on her, that's when Daryl got involved. He walked over and pushed him off of her.

Zach's beer went everywhere and he just glared at Daryl before attempting to punch him. Daryl smirked and stepped back, dodging the punch as Zach fell on his face. A crowd was gathering now and Zach was talking shit. If he wanted a fight, fine, Daryl would give him a fight. He flipped his jacket off and tossed it to his brother to hold for him. Zach was dancing around, trying to act like a tough guy. Daryl rolled his eyes and lunged, grabbing him by the shoulder and catching him with a right hook. He fell over but got right back up, trying to swing at him again. Daryl hit him again, but he kept coming back. By the third punch the people surrounding them were going crazy and Daryl knocked him out.

He smirked, taking his jacket back from Merle and wrapped it around Beth's shoulders as they headed towards the fire. She smirked up at him, taking a sip of her beer. "I love it when you defend my honor," she told him as he leaned in close. He smirked and looked down at her, putting his hands on her waist and pulling her into him. "It's sexy as hell."

He smirked and dipped his head, kissing her as the music rocked around and bodies danced. It never failed; kickin' it in the sticks drove her crazy. He pulled her closer. She was defiantly his kind of crazy.


	33. Signs of Three

Signs of Three

"Where is she?" he demanded, holding a nearly unconscious Garth by his bloody shirt, his fist pulled back, ready to hit him again.

"I don't know who you're talking about!" Gareth glared at him.

"Don't fuck with me, that's her sweater," he growled, nodding to the blue fabric Maggie was holding. "We can do this the easy way, or I can tie you down and fillet you like a fucking fish." Daryl hit him again. "Where. Is. She."

Gareth swallowed hard, looking up at him. "They took her."

"They who?" Daryl demanded.

"His name's Jack, he took her to one of the towns…he said she was off limits." Daryl pulled the knife from his hips and fisted it. "I told you!"

"What's your point?" Daryl asked.

"You have to let me live."

"We never made that agreement." Daryl buried the knife into his skull, his body going limp. Daryl pulled the knife out and let his body fall to the ground. He picked up his crossbow and headed out. "I'm going to find her."

Rick put a hand on his shoulder. "Daryl, you need to rest first, wait for us to help you."

Daryl pushed him off and glared at him. "She's pregnant." Rick let go, dropping his hand and staring at Daryl as he walked out of the building. He grabbed one of the cars that was sitting in the lot and hotwired it, not bothering to look for keys. He was going to find her before anything happened to her.

…

Beth sat in the corner, wrapping a blanket closer around her. How long had it been since they'd taken her from Daryl? How many weeks? She was showing already, her belly was round, the clothes she'd been wearing long past fitting. If she had to guess she would have to say she was eight or nine months now. They kept moving her around from town to town. They never stayed in one place too long. She'd given up trying to get away. Right now it was best for the both of them for her to stay put. If she tried to run they could hurt the baby. If she did manage to get away there would be no one there to help her deliver.

The pain started and she screamed. Her captors looked up at her, running over. They ordered her to lie down, someone knelt beside her and took her hand. The contractions ripped through her body and she cried. Everything seemed to slow down. Sweat covered her body as the pain rocked through her. They told her to push but she shook her head crying. She couldn't. She wanted Daryl, he should be there. Tears flowed from her eyes as she had no choice but to push.

The small cries echoed in the nearly empty building as they took her baby from her and wrapped it in a blanket. She was crying, weak, bleeding as she demanded they give the baby to her. "Let me see," she pleaded as they stood up.

"This one belongs to us," one of them told her.

They all looked up, hearing a gun lock into place. "I suggest you give the baby to its mother." Beth's emotions swamped her, consumed her as she saw Daryl standing there. Slowly the baby was lowered into her arms and she held it close as he ordered everyone away from her. She shut her eyes tight, cradling her baby close as the gunshots rang out. She heard the guns fall to the floor, his footsteps as he ran to her and looked down at her. "Beth?"

She looked up at him, tears leaking from her face. "I knew you'd come," she whispered between sobs. She didn't even know why she was crying anymore.

"I'll always come for you." He kissed her head and gently picked her up, cradling her body against his as he carried her out of the building and gently put her in the car he'd came in. As he drove off he slipped his arm around Beth's shoulders as she rocked their baby. "What is it?" he asked quietly.

She pulled back the blanket it was wrapped in. "A girl," she whispered, staring down at her.

Daryl smiled and leaned over, kissing her head. "I'm sorry it took me so long."

She shook her head and looked up at him. "Did you…anyone else?"

He nodded his head. "They're all fine, and they're all waiting for you. We took over Terminus." He looked at her as he drove. He wasn't going to let anything happen to them again, ever.


	34. Freckles

Freckles

It was too hot to sleep in a tent so they were outside under the starlight, lying together on a blanket. She was fast asleep in his arms but he couldn't sleep. He was too hot and too uncomfortable, so he settled for just watching her. He didn't know what possessed him, but slowly his hand came up to her face, brushing the hair away from her face as she curled closer against him. His finger lightly started to trace the freckles on her face. Usually he couldn't see them, covered by dirt that dusted her skin, but she'd recently had a bath and he couldn't help himself. It was one of his favorite things about her. He would have sworn she was ginger if he didn't have proof of her natural blonde. He traced from one to the other, lightly ghosting his finger over her skin, loving the way she wrinkled her nose and made faces. She never woke up, so he never stopped. The sun was coming up slowly over the trees and he was still tracing her skin. He'd worked his way down her arm, playing connect the dots. He hadn't realized she'd woken up. "I love you," he whispered.

She curled closer against him, kissing his chin. "I love you too."


	35. What Do You Want From Me

What do You want from Me?

"What do you want from me girl?" he demanded, getting right in her face. "Huh?" He was getting pissed off, the alcohol had already gone to his brain and he could feel his emotions going haywire inside of him. She was pushing buttons no one had ever had the balls to push before and through the anger and the aggravation he respected the hell out of her for that. Honestly, it was turning him on, he didn't know whether to yell at her some more or to throw her into the nearest tree and kiss her.

"You," she screamed at him. "I want you." They both took a step back, letting her words sink. In. he couldn't believe she'd just said that and looking at her, her eyes wide and chest heaving, he figured she couldn't either. But there it was, out in the open, it was up to him to decide what to do about that. His earlier dilemma was decided for him. He moved quickly as lightning. Daryl fisted his hands in her hair and covered her mouth with his, backing her up until her back hit the bark of a tree hard. Her hands fisted in his hair as she held him closer against her. The kiss was rough, passionate, something they both needed at that moment. He moaned as she pushed her body against his. His hands moved from her hair to her ass and picked her up, lifting her, her back scraping against the rough bark. Her head fell back and she moaned. So she liked it rough. He smirked as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her shirts up, cupping her breasts and squeezing them.

Her nails bit into his shoulders as he buried his head against her neck, biting and sucking on her skin. "Daryl," she moaned out, breathlessly, and damn if that wasn't the sweetest sound he'd ever heard. He pulled away from the tree and roughly took them both to the ground. All of the anger and the alcohol coming out. There was nothing sweet or loving about what they were about to do and he would feel like an ass later, but right now he had to have her, and he had to have her hard. He ripped her jeans open and roughly pulled them down her legs, letting them tangle around her ankles, too worked up to worry about getting them off properly.

He roughly pushed three of his fingers deep inside her and growled when he found her wet and wanting. His other hand ripped his own jeans open as he pumped his fingers inside of her, her hands clawing at the wet ground under her. "Fucking perfect," he mumbled, pulling his hard cock out. "You better fucking hold onto something," he warned before her slammed into her. Beth dropped her head back, crying out as he invaded her, stretched her, filled her. He clamped a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. They didn't need a herd of walkers finding them in the middle of this because he wasn't going to stop until he took what he wanted from her.

She moaned against his hand, her hands clawing at his shoulders and back through the leather as he pumped into her, slamming his hips against hers. He growled as her pussy contracted around him, her walls trying to pull his orgasm from him with force. "Fucking slut for my dick, ain't ya?" he growled out.

She whined behind his hand and nodded her head, her eyes squeezing shut, her pussy clamping down almost violently. She liked it when he talked dirty. Daryl smirked, if there was one thing he could do, it was talk dirty. "Bet you're always wet," he whispered, his voice dark and rough in her ear. "Always wet for my cock, you just been dyin' to get it inside ya."Her moans spiraled higher and higher as he continued to crash against her, his pace fast and brutal, she couldn't keep up; she was doing little more than lying here, letting him pound her wet pussy while she clawed at his back. He groaned, his head dropping to her shoulder, his balls drawing up tight. "You're gonna come for me, little girl," he growled out. "You're gonna come all over my dick, soak it, and you're gonna take everythin' I give ya."

That did it. She screamed behind his hand, her nails drawing blood as she clung to him, her pussy clenched around him as she came hard, her body tensed and her thighs shook. It was the hottest damn thing Daryl had seen in a long time and he couldn't hold back. He came hard, his orgasm running up his spine and nailing him in the back of the head. He fell on top of her, his hand falling from her mouth as they panted and sucked air into their lungs greedily. "Holy shit," she breathed out, her fingers pulling out from his skin. They both looked at the blood that covered her nails.

He smirked and looked down at her. "Fuckin' hot."

She blushed looking up at him. "Daryl?"

"Hmm?"

"We have to do that again."

He laughed; an honest to god laugh as he rolled off of her ad fixed his clothes before helping her with her own. His legs were shaky from the sheer force of his orgasm but he still managed to pick her up and carry her back into the house. "Gotta give me a few hours, but yeah, we're doin' that again."


	36. Interactions

Interactions

It had been two weeks since they'd left the farm, the burning barn, the herd of walkers. Two weeks since she'd lost everything but her sister and her daddy. Two weeks since everything she'd known had been turned upside down. Everyone else seemed to be handling the situation better than she was, even Lori despite the fact that she was now starting to show the sings of the pregnancy. She wanted to be strong like them, she wanted to be able to hold herself together, but every time she tried, she felt empty and hollow inside. It had gotten to the point where she was faking everything, every smile, every laugh, every bite of food. She ate less and less every day, it just tasted like ash in her mouth. No one seemed to notice though and as long as she could keep them in the dark they would leave her alone. She was a background character in the story they were apart of now and she liked it that way. No one bothered her, no one harassed her. They just let her be.

Summer was over now and it was getting colder. Rick and Daryl had left a few hours ago to see what they could find worth bringing back to try and keep them warm. They were held up in an old farm house but they wouldn't be there long. They never stayed in one place long. They had to keep moving, keep looking for something better, something safe. She was starting to become cynical. There was no more safe, safe had gone up in flames the second Shane opened that stupid barn.

She heard them come back but she didn't move. She didn't join the others in the living room. She stayed where she was in the hallway, curled up in a corner beside an old grandfather clock, staring at the wall. She'd been outside earlier; they didn't even know she'd left. She doubted the noticed. Maggie and Glenn were too wrapped up in each other, Lori and Carl and her daddy were too wrapped up in worry about Rick and the baby, and she had no idea what T-dog and Carol were doing. They didn't pay her any attention and as long as she could float under the radar she would be fine. She wouldn't have to pretend, wouldn't have to fake everything to please them. If they knew how empty and hollow she felt, how utterly useless she felt, they'd put her back on suicide watch and she'd never get a moment to herself.

Later that night, it was her job to make dinner. She was outside with Daryl playing lookout as she cooked the few squirrels he'd shot over a small fire. They had a few cans of beans, but they were saving those for when things got really bad. As long as Daryl could bring meat home, they would keep the canned food for emergencies. They didn't talk, he just stood there, leaning against the tree with his crossbow as she pushed the meat around, making sure it was cooking right. She had noticed that he was wearing warmer clothes. She assumed they had managed to find something while they were out but she hadn't gone to look. She was still in her summer clothes, but as close to the fire as she was, she didn't feel the chill seeping into her body.

She snuffed out the fire and took off the t-shirt she was wearing over a tank top and wrapped it around the handle of the pan she'd been using. She carried it back inside, Daryl following her. She set the pan on the table and stood back, pulling her shirt back on as everyone started to eat. Her stomach churned as the smell reached her nose inside the small room, away from the smoke and burning wood and she felt sick. She quietly snuck away from them as they ate, no one noticed. She all but ran outside and over to the bushes that surrounded the house so close to the woods. Her nails bit into the rough bark as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the shrubbery. She was surprised more than acid came up; she couldn't even remember the last time she ate more than a few bites of food.

She slowly stood up and all of the blood rushed to her head, making her dizzy. She almost fell over until two strong arms wrapped around her waist and held her up. She looked back at him and she could see the anger in those intense blue eyes. "Thanks," she muttered as he set her back on her feet. She held onto the tree until the dizzy spell had passed.

"You need to eat," he told her, crossing his arms.

She glanced at him. They were starting to notice. "I just threw up because the smell made me sick. I don't think I'd keep it down." She hoped he bought the lie.

He didn't. He walked back into the house and came back with a few bigger pieces of squirrel. "You're throwing up and dizzy because you're not eating." He looked stern as he held his hand out to her. "If you don't take it, I'm gonna force feed ya." Beth glared at him and took it from him, sitting against the tree as she forced all of the meat down her throat. It was dry and tasted horrible. She hadn't realized Daryl had left until he dropped a sweater on her lap and sat down beside her on the ground. She looked at him and then at the sweater. "Put it on before you get sick."

She hated being bossed around but she did as he commanded her anyways. "Thanks." She might not like the way he was coddling her, but she was still grateful as she realized she was colder than she thought.

He watched her carefully for a few moments. "Beth, you gotta start eatin' more."

She shook her head. "Lori, Carl, and daddy need more than I do. I'm fine." It was true, with a baby on the way, a thirteen year old, and her dad pushing seventy-two, they needed it more than she did. She could live on a few bites.

Daryl shook his head. "Ain't a good enough excuse." He pinned her with a look. "They might not notice cause they're too wrapped up in their own bullshit but I do." He got up and moved so he was sitting beside her. "You don't eat, you go off by yourself all the time, you don't hardly say two words to anyone…you don't sing anymore."

She looked at him. "How did you know I sing?" She hadn't done it in front of them before. Only when she was alone in her room and the house was quiet.

He blushed a little, looking at his lap, embarrassed. "I would sit outside your window…back at the farm." She just stared at him. She hadn't known. She was starting to see the rough redneck for the first time. She had thought he was just mean and brutal, but now…she could see the softness in him, the compassion, the need to help others. He might keep it buried way down deep, but it was there.

…

Over the next few weeks the group started to take notice of Beth, but not because she wasn't eating. It was because of how much time she was spending with Daryl She always sat beside him, always ate whatever he gave her, always slept beside him at night. It was staring to worry them a little bit. Daryl wasn't the best role model in the world. They never brought it up though, never said anything. As long as the relationship remained platonic, they wouldn't.


	37. She's A Big Star II

She's a Big Star II

She saw him when he was escorted back stage. She was in the middle of one of her songs and had nearly missed her beat when she'd seen him. He was smirking; his arms crossed as he watched her and nodded his head to the music. She couldn't get the smile off of her face then. By the time she had finished her set and had walked off stage, come back for her encore and left again she was giddy, nervous, and having a slight panic attack. "He's waiting in your dressing room," Maggie told her as she handed her a bottle of water.

"Thanks Mags." Beth headed back to the room the venue had given her and slowly opened the door. He was sitting in her chair, his feet up on the vanity and looking through a magazine that had her face on the cover. "Hey," she greeted a small smile as she walked in and closed the door.

He looked over at her and flipped the magazine closed before he got up. He put his hands in his pockets awkwardly. "That was some show."

Beth smiled. "I'm glad you came, I was afraid you wouldn't." She turned around and pulled her hair over her shoulder. "Mind unzipping me?" Daryl smirked and walked over to her, slowly pulling the zipper down, his knuckles brushing over her skin, causing her to bite her lip as she fought off a shiver. "Thanks," she whispered, turning around and looking at him. He just smirked and nodded his head.

She grabbed her street clothes and walked behind the changing station to change out of the dress. "So, you got big rock star things to do, or you wanna go get some dinner?" he asked as she changed.

Beth smiled. "I'm starving." She pulled her clothes on and walked back out. "Anywhere special you want to go?" she asked, slipping her sneakers on. He shrugged his shoulders as he watched her comb the product out of her hair. She glanced at the door as Maggie walked in.

"You two goin' somewhere?" Maggie asked.

"Out to dinner." Beth pulled her hair into a braid over her shoulder.

"You think that's a good idea?" Maggie asked. "After a big concert like this? Fans are going to swarm."

"Not where I'm gonna take her." Daryl stood up and walked to her side, looking at Maggie. "No one noticed when she was at the bar we met at."

Maggie sighed and crossed her arms. "Look, I don't care what you do in your personal time, but it's not safe tonight. Why don't you go back to the hotel room, order some room service, and watch some movies?"

Beth sighed and looked at Daryl. "She's not going to back down."

Daryl looked at her. "You head to the hotel and get ready. I'm gonna make a few runs."

Beth smiled when he kissed her before getting the hotel and room number from Maggie and walking out. Beth sighed and followed Maggie out to the limousine that was waiting for her and climbed into the back with Maggie. "So what's going on with you two?" Maggie asked as the driver headed towards their hotel.

"Honestly I don't know." Beth sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I really like him, but we just met last night and I'm only in town for two more days before we have to go to Nashville." Beth frowned as she looked out the window. She was really sad about that fact. Daryl treated her like a normal girl and she knew deep down that she was falling for him. They pulled up to the hotel and Maggie left her alone for the night, going to her own room where Glenn was waiting for her. She tried to clean up the best she could before Daryl knocked on the door. She quickly walked over and opened it. "What is all of this?" she asked.

Daryl walked in carrying more than a few bags. "Beer, Chinese, pizza, soda, beer, whiskey, and vodka," he answered walking in and putting the bags on the table. "Nice place."

Beth smiled and helped him unload everything. "Maggie likes to book the suites. She says we have the money so why not stay comfortable." She smiled, taking a slice of pizza and a beer as they relaxed on the couch. "You wanna watch somethin'?" she asked.

Daryl shook his head and looked at her. "Where'd you learn to sing?"

She blushed a little and shrugged her shoulders. "Been doin' it my whole life, just comes natural."

It was four in the morning when she yawned for the first time. "Better go and let you sleep."

Beth shook her head. "No, I want you to stay." She looked up at him. "Please?"

He smirked a little and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her onto his lap so she was straddling him. "With you askin' me so prettily, how can I say no?" He smirked, his hand wrapping around her neck and pulling her down for a kiss. Beth moaned into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed against him.

…

Daryl woke up, with her body cuddled against his, both of them naked in the sheets. He smirked and let his hand trail up and down her back as she slept against him. He didn't know what she was going to do when she had to leave. He sighed and looked around the room. They had gone through all of the food he'd brought and most of the alcohol. She slowly started to wake up. "Mornin'" she mumbled, still half asleep.

"Mornin', you sleep okay?" he asked. She smiled and nodded, cuddling closer against him. He smirked and wrapped his arm a little tighter around him. "Got any plans today?" he asked.

She shook her head as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Nope." She looked up at him and smiled but it quickly faded. "I think we need to talk."

He sighed and pushed his hair away from his face. "Yeah, think we do."

"I really like spending time with you." She smiled a little. "I really don't want to leave."

He looked down at her. "Don't want you to."

She bit her lip and he could see the wheels turning in her head as she looked at him. "You could come with me."

He looked at her for a long moment. He thought about it, really thought about it. He really didn't want to see her go; he wasn't ready to give her up yet. He didn't know what it was but he needed her around some more. "Yeah, I'll go with you."


	38. God Love Her II

God Love Her II

"I don't want you seeing that boy anymore." Beth rolled her eyes as she flipped through the bible on the table, looking for the passage she was supposed to memorize for the sermon her daddy was giving in a few days. "He's nothing but trouble."

She snapped the book shut irritation and anger pulling at her emotions. "I don't care what you think daddy. I'm nineteen and I like him."

"He's no good, Beth."

"You don't even know him," she shouted. She knew she was about to say something she would regret later, but she was so angry. "You've got your head so far up God's ass you don't even see what's going on 'round here anymore." He stared at her, his mouth hanging open, no idea how to respond to that. "Maggie drinks every night, did you know that? You don't know Daryl like I do, and I'm done doin' what you tell me." She grabbed her sweater from the back of the chair and walked out, slamming the screen door hard enough to break it off one of its hinges.

Thunder rolled in the distance as she walked down the dirt driveway that soon turned into a dirt road. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care when the rain started to fall from the sky and soak her clothes. She was so angry she hardly felt it. Her daddy hated anything that didn't fit into his plan, and ever since her brother had died he'd gone off the deepened. That's why Maggie drank. Beth didn't have an escape from her father's reign, at least, not until she met Daryl.

When she was on the back of his motorcycle, holding onto him tight as he kicked up a cloud of dust behind them, she wasn't aware of her family problems, she wasn't aware of anything but the warmth of his back and the wind blowing her hair into wild tangles behind her. The rain came down harder as she continued to walk, her feet getting muddy in her sandals, her clothes and hair sticking to her. She didn't hear the motor of the truck or the tires on the wet gravel as he pulled up beside her. "Beth," he called over the roar of the rain.

She turned and looked at him, soaking wet. "Daryl?"

He got out of the truck and grabbed her face. "What the hell do ya think you're doin' girl?" She just shook her head as he helped her into his truck. When the door closed around them she felt the chill that had settled into her bones and started to shake. He turned on the heat and aimed all the vents on her. They didn't say anything as he drove back to his place. He got her inside and nodded towards the bathroom. "Go take a hot shower." Beth nodded and didn't say anything as she walked back to the bathroom. Now she was pissed off and embarrassed.

She heard the door open as she scrubbed her hair with his shampoo, covering herself in his scent. "I'm leavin' a shirt," he called out.

"Thanks," she called back, rinsing the suds out of her hair. She sighed and washed her body off, making sure to get all of the mud from her feet. She wanted to run away. They had talked about it, joked really, on more than one occasion, but she really wanted to go now. She hated the way her daddy thought he could run her life. She was nineteen and if he kept trying to control her he was going to lose her forever, but he didn't see that.

Shutting off the water she climbed out and dried off, running his comb through her tangles. She pulled his shirt on and just held it to her nose for a minute, inhaling him. She really did love him. She walked out, braiding her hair over her shoulder and found him on the couch. He held up a ponytail holder for her as she finished the braid. She tied it off and sat beside him on the couch. "You fight with your daddy again?" he asked looking at her as she curled into his side.

"Yeah," she admitted. "Daryl, I want to run away." She looked up at him and she knew her eyes were shiny with tears. "Right now, tonight."

He looked at her; she almost thought he was going to tell her no. "We'll wait a little bit, let your daddy go to bed, you're gonna need clothes and shit if we're really gonna do this." She smiled and nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. If he cared that her wet hair was soaking his shirt he never said anything. "Where you wanna go?"

She thought about it for a long time. "California." She looked up at him. "Somewhere away from the cities, near the desert." He nodded his head, playing with the end of her braid. They sat there in silence for hours until they were sure her daddy was asleep. The rain had stopped as they made their way to his truck and he drove back to her house. He cut the engine at the end of the driveway and she quickly jumped out, running to the house.

She was quiet as a mouse as she crept inside and packed a bag, throwing in everything she could need and ran back outside and down the driveway. He started the truck when he saw her coming in the headlights. She climbed back into his truck and they were gone. They stopped at a truck stop just outside of Tucson Arizona and she called her daddy.


	39. Norman

Norman

They were lying in their tent, listening to the sounds of the night. She was tracing the tattoo on his chest. She'd always wondered who Norman was. She looked up at him, he looked like he was asleep, but she knew better. "Daryl?" she asked quietly. He hummed. "Who's Norman?" she asked quietly.

He cracked an eye open and looked at her before sighing, wrapping his arm a little tighter around her. "My older brother. He was younger than Merle, the middle child." He looked down at the tattoo and covered her hand with his, flattening it out over the tattoo. "He wrecked his bike, died."

She frowned a little and leaned up and kissed him. "I'm sorry."

Daryl shrugged. "He was twenty three when it happened, I was only nineteen, it's been a while." He sighed and pulled her down onto his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Do you miss him?" He nodded his head. "Is that why you got the tattoo? A memorial?"

He sighed and rubbed his head. "It's the Dixon way. Someone you love dies, you get their name on your skin." She frowned a little. He couldn't get Merle's. She gently put her head on his chest, over the tattoo.

"I'd get your name on my skin," she whispered.

"Me too."


	40. Shawn

Shawn

"What are we gonna call him?" Daryl asked as he walked around the small room, holding his son in his arms as he slept. Beth was still in bed, still sore and tired from giving birth.

She ran a hand through her still damp hair and looked at him. "Shawn." She smiled remembering her older brother. She wanted her son to represent all of the things Shawn had stood for.

"After your brother?" Daryl asked.

Beth nodded her head. "Yeah. Shawn was…god he was great. He was over protective; he would have punched you more than once." She giggled as Daryl rolled his eyes. "He was funny too, whenever I was having a bad day he could tell me the stupidest joke in the world but I always laughed. Smart too. Daddy was losing crops one year because the irrigation system couldn't reach everything. Shawn invented a new system and built it so all of the fields got water." She smiled and looked up at Daryl. "One night, I had gone out with some friends and things had gotten a little tense. They were all drinking and inviting boys over. I was terrified. He came and got me at two in the morning and promised not to tell daddy."

Daryl sat on the side of the bed and gently passed their son to her as he started to wake. Beth guided him to her breast so he could eat. "Alright, I like Shawn," he whispered, resting his head against hers.

Beth smiled and rubbed Shawn's cheek with her finger. Her brother would be proud of the woman she'd become.


	41. Z-Land

Z-Land

Beth watched the movie, snuggled into Daryl's side. He hated the movie, he said it was a horrendous example of what the zombie apocalypse would be like, but Beth couldn't get enough of Woody Harrelson, he was one of her favorites, so he suffered through the movie with her. "What would you do if the zombie apocalypse ever happened?" she asked looking up at him as the credits rolled.

Daryl flipped off the television and looked at her. "You mean when it happens?" He smirked as he unwrapped his arm from around her and stood up, cracking his back. "Break into a hotel, go to the top floor, watch South Park, and cry."

Beth rolled her eyes and kicked him with her leg. "Not even gonna call to see if I'm a flesh eating monster?"

He smirked and bent over her on the couch, pinning her in place with his arms on either side of her. "Everyone for themselves baby." He smirked and kissed her. "What would you do?"

She thought about it for a moment. She honestly had no idea, she'd never thought about it before. "Probably die." She looked up at him laughing. "I don't think I'm cut out for an apocalypse, of any kind." He smirked and bit her bottom lip, pulling back and making her moan. He chuckled looking down at her. "I'd protect you."

She raised a brow at that. "How are you gonna do that in a fetal position in a hotel while Kenny dies in the background?"

Daryl shrugged, standing up before picking her up and carrying her back to the bedroom. "I'd just take you with me. You can try to interpret what Kenny says."


	42. Exs

Exs

She hated when the silence dragged out between them, it usually ended with her saying something stupid. They'd only been together for a few weeks; things were still awkward and new. She sighed as they stood around, keeping an eye out for walkers, mainly just trying to stay awake. She needed to talk and said the first thing that came to her mind. "Have you had a lot of girlfriends?"

He looked at her for a minute before snorting and looking away. "Never. Usually just picked up a girl from the bar when I needed a good fuck."

Beth blushed a little and nodded her head. "I've only had three boyfriends. Zach was sweet, but he liked to touch a lot. I had to physically push him away a few times." She glanced at him, noticing the way he stiffened. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to talk about. "Jimmy was nice; we only dated for a few weeks before the whole world went to shit. He was quiet, polite, a little on the dim side, but he was funny."

"What kinda dumbass grows up in the country and don't know how to shoot a gun?" Beth sighed and leaned against the tree. This wasn't going well. Daryl looked at her. "Who was the third?"

Beth blushed a little. So she was going to keep talking, okay. "His name was Dean." She looked at the ground as she talked. Dean wasn't a happy memory for her. "He was a junkie, but I didn't know until the end. He uhm…yeah," she trailed off, leaving it there.

Daryl wasn't going to let it go though. "He what?" He was leaning on the tree beside her now, looking at her.

Beth sighed and shook her head. "Don't matter, he's dead now."

"You better tell me, Greene."

She bit her lip and looked up at him. "He's the one that took my virginity…it wasn't a good experience."

He stiffened beside her, his fists clenching at his side and around his crossbow. "He rape you?"

"Not technically…I was okay with it at first…but I asked him to stop and he didn't." Daryl growled and started pacing. "Daryl, it's fine, really."

"It ain't fine," he snapped. Beth bit her lip and shrank against the tree. He sighed and looked at her before pulling her into him. She didn't say anything, she had a feeling he needed it more than she did. She'd moved on, for the most part. She still got nightmares from time to time, but she was okay. She wrapped her arms around him as he held her. She buried her head in his chest and clutched his vest in her back.


	43. I Love Her II

I Love Her II

She sobbed as she clung to him, taking in the scent that was uniquely him, the one she had missed so much. Her captors lay dead around them, arrows in their heads. He'd kept quiet, under cover and sniped them all while they panicked and ran around. Once they were dead he'd ran to her and Beth just couldn't stop crying. She'd though she wouldn't see him again. He just held onto her, letting her cry, letting her hold him, fist his shirt in her hands, her nails digging into his chest. He didn't care. He needed it as much as she did. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, burying his head in the crook of her neck as he held her against him. She slowly started to calm down, realizing that she wasn't really dreaming, that he was really there.

He slowly pulled away and reached into his pocket. "Beth, I love you and I'm done fuckin' around." He put something in her hand and closed her fingers around it. "If you want."

She slowly looked at what he'd placed in her hand and then she was crying for a completely different reason. She hadn't expected a ring, the last thing she expected was for him to propose to her. They weren't even dating. It didn't stop her answer. "Yes." She looked up at him, as he took the ring and put it on her finger. "Fuck yes."

He smirked and cupped the back of her head, crushing his lips against hers. Beth moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close. She wasn't going to let him go again.


	44. Fear

Fear

They were fighting again. At least this time they had some privacy. He couldn't even remember what the fight was about anymore. He was losing control. He could feel it coming. A shit storm was about to rain down on them and he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop, he just hoped he didn't say the wrong thing. They fought a lot, that's just what they did, she was young and he was stubborn. "You're just a dumb redneck," she screamed at him. "Maybe I would have been better off with Zach." His temper flared through the roof, burning his control to ash. Before he realized what he was doing his hand was flying. He head snapped to the side as he slapped her.

His eyes went wide. He never hit women, ever. Not after what his mamma had gone through. Regret seeped into the anger, poisoning it. "Beth, I didn't…I'm sorry."

Her eyes were wide; she couldn't believe it had happened. She just shook her head. "It's okay," she whispered. She slowly walked out. He swore and punched the wall. He shouldn't have lost control like that. When she made the crack about Zach he just lost it. After what that asshole had done to her? All of the emotional abuse he'd put her through? How could she even go there? He sat on their bed and put his head in his hands. He was going to have to do something drastic to make up for this.

…

It had been a week since the incident and things hadn't gotten worse. They'd gotten better. They weren't fighting anymore, not even arguing. He moaned, letting his head fall back as she tried to take his cock down her throat again. He groaned, gripping her hair as he pushed her down just a little further. He didn't know why things were going so well, but they were…at least he thought. He hasn't seen it until then. When he heard the slow sobs, felt the tears falling down her face, and her shoulders shaking. He pulled her up, staring down at her. Everything hit him then; he realized what he'd done.

Things were going great because she was doing whatever he wanted, whatever he asked because she was afraid of him; afraid he'd hit her again. He felt worse, so much worse. "Beth…" He pulled her up onto the bed and cradled her body against his. "Baby," he whispered. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to make this right. He gently cupped her face. "I'm never going to hurt you again," he swore.

She looked up at him, tears brimming over in her eyes. Slowly she nodded her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"No." He shook his head. "I am." He closed his eyes and held her close. He was going to spend the rest of his life making this up to her.


	45. Awkward

Awkward

They were all sitting around the fire when they heard it. "Daryl," Beth screamed out. Maggie's mood went from happy to sour as everyone rolled their eyes. Ever since Beth and Daryl hooked up they fucked like rabbits every chance they got, and as they had all learned, Beth was a screamer. They heard her cry out again and Glenn pushed his food away, handing it to Carl.

"He needs to gag her," Glenn muttered, sitting back and sighing. Maggie looked at him and if looks could kill they wouldn't have to worry about him coming back as a walker because she'd just kill him again. "Look I'm sorry, but I don't enjoy listening to it either." They all groaned when they heard both of them moan. Apparently Daryl was loud too.

When it got quiet they all looked around at each other. They could hear them walking over. "Save us any?" Daryl asked as they sat down. He grabbed a plate and handed it to Beth.

"Shouldn't have," Rick muttered looking at them.

Beth frowned. "Why?"

They were all silent a bit. They didn't know how to explain it. Thankfully, Carl did. "You guys are loud." Beth and Daryl both bushed, staring down at their food. No one said anything for a long moment. Carl looked up, apparently the only one unfazed about what had happened. "Oh my god, it's just sex. I have to listen to dad and Michonne and Glenn and Maggie all the time." He shook his head and stood up. "And you're the grownups." He rolled his eyes and walks to his tent.


	46. Late

Late

She was having a slight panic attack as she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. She was late, but she'd contributed that to their poor diet and stress. Now she knew what was wrong. She was pregnant. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem. They had a good doctor that had come from Woodbury, so giving birth wasn't a problem anymore. There were a few women who'd had babies since coming to the prison. The problem was that she didn't know who the father was. Two and a half months ago she'd slept with Daryl, he'd taken her innocence from her, and she loved him. But, they were keeping their relationship a secret, and Zach had been pressuring her more and more. She knew it would look suspicious if she didn't sleep with him, people would start to wonder what was going on. Daryl knew about it, he didn't like it, but he understood why she'd done it.

But now…what the hell was she going to do. She slowly stood up from where she was crouched over from behind the wall and wiped her forehead. She looked around to make sure that no one had seen her. She needed to tell Daryl before the whole prison knew she was pregnant and didn't know who her baby was going to call daddy. She found him, talking with Rick and Carl in the field. Rick and Carl gave her a strange look as she walked up. "Daryl, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

"Yeah." He said goodbye to Rick and Carl and followed her to a more private area. "What's going on?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Beth bit her lip and wrung her hands. "I'm pregnant," she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

He leaned back against the wall. "Thought that would make you happy."

Tears welled in her eyes. "I don't know whose it is." She looked up at him, shaking. She didn't want him to hate her, she loved him.

He looked at her for a minute and she could see the anger in his eyes. But then it faded, understanding taking its place. "Because of Zach." She nodded her head. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Daryl shook his head and pulled her into him. "What am I going to do?"

He kissed her head and sighed again. "I guess we need to tell everyone. There's a council meeting in about ten minutes. We'll tell them then." He pulled back and looked at her. "I'll tell Rick I want him there," he sighed "tell Zach to be there too."

Beth nodded shakily and went to find Zach as Daryl headed back to the fields to get Rick. When they were all around the table the council met at, Beth couldn't stop biting her lip. "I take it there's a reason Beth and Zach are here?" Hershel asked, eyeing his youngest carefully.

Daryl stood up and walked over to Beth, looking Hershel in the eye. "Beth and I are…we've been together for a while."

Zach looked at them and opened his mouth but after a look from Michonne he stopped and backed off. "How long has this been going on?" Rick asked.

"A few months." Beth bit her lip, looking down. "I'm pregnant." She wouldn't look at her father. She couldn't. "But…" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

Thankfully, Daryl did. "She didn't want people to get suspicious, so she slept with Zach. She doesn't know who the father is." A quietness set in as they all let that sink in.

Zach couldn't help himself this time. "So let me get this straight. You got yourself knocked up, and you don't know if it's mine or Daryl's?" Beth nodded her head slowly. "You fucking slut."

Daryl punched him, sending him back into the wall. "Boy, you're here as a courtesy but you ever talk to her like that again, I'll do worse than punch you."

Beth put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back as Zach got up and left the room. She tried to keep the tears in, but she knew Zach was right. She never should have slept with him.

…

Beth was shaking as her baby cried. Maggie was wrapping it in a blanket. She was having a near panic attack as she thought about who it was going to like. She didn't want her baby to be Zach's. "It's a girl," Maggie told her as she gently put the baby in her arms.

Beth stared down at her and when she saw the dark shade of the tiny hairs on her head and those startling baby blues, she knew it was Daryl's. Tears fell from her eyes as Maggie let Daryl in. He had been standing outside with Zach, both waiting to see who was called in. He nearly ran to her, falling to his knees beside the bed and stared down at the baby girl in her arms. "She's yours," Beth told him, tears falling from her eyes as she rocked her and looked up at him. "Look at her eyes and hair, there's no way she's Zach's."

He kissed her head and stared at their baby. "Knew she would be." He held her close. She just smiled as they stared at the baby in her arms.


	47. Baby

Baby

"Hey, Beth," Daryl said as he walked into the tent they were sleeping in. she frowned but kissed him as he sat beside her. "What's wrong?" She shook her head and lay back down. It was late, he'd just gotten off of watch. She was starting to notice it more and more. Daryl didn't call her anything but Beth. No nicknames, no pet names, he'd call her girl every now and then, but no terms of endearment like the other couples around camp. She just wanted to hear him call her baby.

"Daryl?" she asked as he settled himself beside her. He hummed to let her know he was paying attention. "How come you never call me baby?" He looked at her and shrugged. "Don't give me that. I know there's a reason."

He sighed and pushed a hand through his hair, pushing it away from his face. "Do we have to do this now?" he asked.

"Yes, because if we don't you won't want to later and you'll just keep pushing it off." She knew him too well. She wasn't going to let him get out of it that easy.

"You're just…so young. Feels wrong." He frowned and stared at the roof of their tent. "Feels dirty."

She frowned and curled her body against his. "Daryl, there's not a damn thing wrong with what we're doing. I'm nineteen, almost twenty." She kissed his jaw as he wrapped his arms around her. "You're allowed to call me baby." He looked down at her and sighed, kissing her head. She decided not to push the matter any further for now. She closed her eyes and enjoyed him holding her as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning she was sitting by the fire, helping Carol make breakfast when he walked up. "Morning, baby," he whispered, so only she could hear and kissed her. Beth smiled and looked at him.

"Morning."


	48. Caught Red Handed

Caught Red Handed

Beth gasped as Daryl buried his head in her neck, grinding his hips against hers. It had been days since they'd had a moment to sneak away together, there was just so much going on they hadn't had the time and they were desperate for each other. Her hands quickly went to his jeans, popping them open as he pushed her jeans down her legs and lifted her after she slipped one ankle out. It was too risky for anything loving and sensual and neither of them needed that. They needed rushed, they needed now, they just needed. "Too long," he muttered, running his hands up her sides as he slid into her. Beth moaned, dropping her head onto his shoulder as her back arched. It had been much too long. They were just getting started when the door to the storage room opened up.

"Oh my god my eyes!" Glenn screeched. Too embarrassed about being caught to be pissed off, Beth and Daryl quickly fixed their clothes, still beyond sexually frustrated. "I think I'm blind!"

Glenn was drawing others to see what was going on. "Shut up, Glenn," Beth hissed.

"What were you doing?" he demanded. "We keep guns in here!"

Daryl rolled his eyes and propped his shoulder against the wall as the others arrived, blocking their only means of escape. "We were fucking, what the hell did it look like?"

"I swear, I'm blind, Daryl I love you, but I never want to see your ass again."

"What's going on?" Maggie asked, crossing her arms.

"We were trying to have sex," Beth groaned, hiding her face in her hands. It looked like the secret was out.

"And I walked in and saw Daryl's ass. I'm blind. Maggie I can't see."

"Glenn, don't make me hit you," Beth warned as she walked out, pushing past them, dragging Daryl. "We're going to the guard tower. Leave us alone."

Maggie laughed as Glenn's face fell. "That's our spot!" he called out.

"Tough," Daryl called back, flipping him off as he followed Beth.


	49. Shower Sex

Shower Sex

Beth ran her fingers through Daryl's hair as he lifted her, pressing her back against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist. The hot water fell across their bodies as he slowly pushed into her. She bit her lip to keep from making too much noise. No one knew about them yet and they were planning on keeping it that way for a while. They wanted to enjoy each other without everyone knowing. He rocked hard against her and she had to bite down on his shoulder to keep quiet enough that no one would hear her, which only made him slam into her harder. Daryl liked to be bitten. Beth reached out for something to hold onto as her head went light and her vision swam. It was too much and not enough all at once. She knocked over a few of the bottles that were setting on the small shelf but they ignored them.

…

Maggie frowned when she heard the bottles fall from the bathroom. Beth was taking a shower. She knocked on the door. "Beth?" When she didn't get an answer her worry only doubled. Thinking her sister might be in trouble; Maggie opened the door and walked inside. "Beth?" She pulled back the curtain and gasped, finding her sister wrapped around Daryl. "Oh my god," She quickly closed the curtain and hurried out, slamming the door behind her.

"Mags, you okay?" Glenn asked.

Maggie shook her head. "I'm not sure."

…

Beth and Daryl slowly made their way back to the living room, knowing their secret was out. Everyone stopped talking and looked at them as they stood sheepishly in the doorway, not sure what was about to happen. Beth glanced at Maggie. "At least he's got a nice ass," Maggie said shrugging.

Daryl blushed and fidgeted awkwardly as he and Beth sat down on the couch beside Rick. "So, guess you two are a thing now?" Rick asked a smirk on his lips.

"Shut up," Daryl muttered, crossing one leg over the other and putting his arm around Beth on the back of the couch.

"I think it's cute," Maggie said looking at them. "The redneck and the farmer's daughter." She smirked a bit as they both blushed. "It's straight out of a Nicholas Sparks book."


	50. Beach Day

Beach Day

"Must be Lanier," Beth commented as they stared out at the water shining like a million diamonds in the morning light. She looked around at all of the little islands and frowned a little. "Daryl, look at the islands."

Daryl looked around, a small smirk on his lips as he saw the same thing she did; nothing. There were no walkers aimlessly wandering around. "Ain't that a pretty sight." He looked down at her.

"Can we have a beach day?" she asked hopefully. They really should be looking for the others, but after everything that had happened, it would be nice to not have to worry about walkers for a day. He sighed and looked around at the small islands, judging the distance they would have to swim.

He finally nodded his head. "Yeah, we can go, that one." He nodded to the closest one. Beth nodded happily and looked around.

"Give me a boost," she said, walking over to a tree. Daryl walked over and cupped his hands together. Beth stepped up into it and he lifted her until she could reach the lowest branch. She pulled herself over it like she would a horse and straddled it. "Hand me your bag." She slipped her own from her shoulders and took Daryl's when he handed it to her. She smiled and put them in the tree where walkers or others wouldn't see them. She then proceeded to take off her shirt.

"What the hell are you doin'?" Daryl demanded.

"I don't want my clothes to be wet." She put her shirt with the bags and carefully stood on the branch. She pushed her jeans past her ass before carefully sitting down again, the bark digging into her skin as she pulled her boots, socks, and jeans off her legs and put them with everything else. Daryl tossed his shirt and jeans to her. She smirked a bit and added them to the pile along with his boots and socks. She carefully slipped from the branch and landed on her feet.

They made their way to the water's edge. "It's cold," she complained as they started to wade in. Daryl grunted as he followed her. Beth rolled her eyes. She was in too good of a mood for his angsty self to ruin it for her. Taking a deep breath she plunged in, getting it over with. She swam out a little ways, until she couldn't touch any longer before she came back up for air. She was freezing but she knew she'd get used to it sooner or later. She looked back at Daryl; he was still only up to his waist. "Hurry up," she called out as she started swimming towards the island.

Once she could touch the bottom again she just stood there, looking around. It was going to be an awesome day. It was probably going to be sweltering again, but they had shade, and tons of fresh water. She just smiled as Daryl walked past her and sat on the beach. "Where are you going?" she asked. "Come swim with me."

Daryl shook his head, droplets of water falling everywhere from his hair. "Nah, I'm good. Have fun." He sat back on the sand and eased himself down.

Beth huffed but let it go. If he didn't want to have fun, fine, she'd have fun all by herself. After about ten minutes of floating and diving and just wading around she was bored again. She looked at him, lying out in the sun, shirtless, looking too damn sexy for his own good. She smirked and walked closer to the shore. Once she was close enough she scooped her hands into the water and threw it towards him, soaking him and effectively waking him from the nap he'd been taking.

"Damn it Beth!" He jumped up, the cold water shocking him. She just laughed and covered her mouth, trying to be polite about it. He looked at her, his eyes flashing. "Think that was funny do you?" he asked. Beth's eyes widened as he started to wade into the water. "You're gonna get it girl."

She smirked, giving him a smile born of sin. "Gotta catch me first, old man," she teased. She took off, diving under the water and swimming away from him. She could hear him following her, but she didn't care. She squealed as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her out of the water, pulling her back flush against his chest. She bit her lip as he buried his head in her neck and bit the skin lightly.

"Caught ya," he whispered and she swore she could hear the smug smirk in his voice. "Now, what to do with you?" His hands smoothed down the flat plane of her belly, slipping beneath the waistband of her panties. Beth bit her lip and let her head fall back against his shoulder as his finger found her clit and started to roll it. She moaned, her hands reaching behind her to tangle in his hair as she rolled her hips against him. "You like that?" he asked, his voice gruff in her ear as he ground his hips against her ass. He was already hard for her.

Beth turned in his arms and pulled him a little deeper into the water, deep enough she couldn't touch, but shallow enough he could. She wrapped her legs around his waist. "Fuck me," she whispered. He growled and worked his cock from his boxers and pushed her panties aside before sliding into her. She bit down on his shoulder as he filled and stretched her in the best way. He used her lightness in the water to fuck her against him, helping her move up and down. "Oh god," she groaned out as the fire started to burn in her belly. "Daryl."

He bit her neck hard and gripped her ass tighter in his hands. "So fuckin' good, Beth," he ground out through his teeth. "So fuckin' perfect." Beth could feel that fire burning hotter and hotter. She wasn't going to last long, she never did with Daryl. When he bit down on her pulse in her neck she cried out, coming around him, her walls squeezing and clenching around him. He growled, biting down harder as he filled her.

He let the water hold her as they rested against each other. She smiled and kissed his chest, shoulder, and neck. "Best beach day, ever."


	51. Jealousy

Jealousy

Daryl glared across the camp at the boy who was taking up so much of Beth's time lately. He had no idea what she saw in him. He was weak; the boy could hardly kill a walker last week. He wasn't going to last long. Daryl didn't even know how he made it this far. Beth couldn't see it through. They were always walking around camp, laughing and talking and carrying on. It was starting to piss him off. He only got her to himself at night and that just wasn't fair. Beth was his and it was time to put this boy in his place.

Without thinking about what he was really doing, he got up; leaving the rabbit he'd been cleaning sitting and walked over to them. Josh looked up at him. "Hey Daryl."

Daryl crossed his arms. "There somethin' goin' on with you two I should know about?" he asked. He wasn't going to beat around the bush.

Beth's eyes widened as she stared at him. "Daryl!" She started laughing, Josh too. That only made him angrier, what the hell was so funny? "Daryl, baby, Josh is gay."

Daryl looked at the kid. What the hell did she mean gay? Josh nodded his head, blushing a little. "Sorry, if you thought something was going on. Beth is just so sweet, I really like her, but honestly, I'm more likely to fuck you than I am her."

Daryl looked between them. He honestly didn't know what to say. He turned around and walked back to his rabbit.


	52. Slave for a Day

Slave for a Day

Beth huffed as she made her way to Daryl's tent. The sun wasn't even up yet. She'd made that stupid bet and now she was screwed. They'd made a bet about Rick and Michonne. Daryl said something was going on with them, but Beth didn't see it. She'd foolishly agreed that the loser would be the winner's slave for the day, thinking she was going to win this one hands down. When they'd seen Michonne climbing out of Rick's tent the previous morning, still trying to get her clothes back in place Daryl had given her a smirk and told her to be at his tent before dawn the next morning. So here she was, standing outside, yawning and just wanting to go back to bed.

Daryl walked out of the tent and tossed a trash bag at her. She held it away from her body noticing it smelt like death and blood. "What is this?" she demanded.

"Game bag. We're going hunting." He started to walk off, his crossbow over his shoulder. Beth huffed and followed him. It was too damn early for this. "By the way, you're not allowed to talk back today, and you're only allowed to call me Mr. Dixon."

Beth rolled her eyes. "Didn't know you had a school girl fetish," she muttered so he couldn't hear her. She followed him into the woods, making sure to be extra quiet so she didn't scare away any of the game. While she wasn't thrilled about being his slave for the day, she did want to eat at some point. She followed him through the thorns and briar patches, and over fallen trees. At least he wasn't making her wear a French maid outfit, which he probably would have if they weren't in the middle of an apocalypse.

By the time they got back to camp she was lugging a bag full of squirrels and a few rabbits and he was still complaining about not seeing any deer. She rolled her eyes as she followed him back to his tent. /"Get your knife out." She huffed and sat down, emptying the bag. Together they cleaned the animals they'd brought back and put the meat into a pan that Carol came and picked up eventually.

"Now what, Mr. Dixon?" she asked, purposely adding a little flirtation into his name. Just because she had to call him that didn't mean she couldn't have fun with it.

He shot her a warning look but ignored it. "Get in the tent."

"Yes Mr. Dixon." Beth smirked as she climbed into his tent. He zipped it up behind him as he followed her in. She looked at him and felt her body heat up at the look he was giving her. She knew exactly where this was going and she was so ready for it.

"Take your clothes off," he ordered roughly. Beth bit her lip and swallowed a moan at the sound of it as she pulled her shirt over her head. If there was one thing she loved, it was rough sex with Daryl and she knew that was what she was about to get. She stripped until all of her clothes were in a pile on the floor. She watched him pull his shirt over his head and add it to the pile. He crooked a finger at her and she slowly walked towards him, kneeling when he pushed on her shoulder.

She watched him unbutton and unzip his jeans, slowly pulling his already half hard cock out and stroke it. She licked her lips, her pussy aching to be filled, but she knew what he wanted. His other hand fisted in her hair as he guided her head towards him. Beth slowly opened her mouth and took him in, moaning around him. He was hot, hard, smooth, perfection as he slipped into her mouth and slid down her throat. She swallowed around him, her tongue running back and forth over his length. He growled above her, fisting her hair tighter as his head fell back. He started to rock his hips, fucking himself with her mouth.

Beth couldn't help it; she reached down and ran her fingers over her clit, moaning around him as he used her. Suddenly she was roughly pulled back; he pulled on her hair to the point where it was nearly painful. "Did I tell you to play with yourself?" he demanded, staring down at her.

Beth shook her head. "No, Mr. Dixon."

He growled and released her hair. "Get on your hands and knees." Beth bit her lip as she did what she was told. She shivered as she felt him kneel behind her, pushing her legs just a little further apart. He ran his fingers over her and chuckled darkly behind her. "You're already fucking soaked," he whispered, bending over her, grinding his hard cock against her pussy. "You're just a little slut for me, aren't you?"

Beth moaned and nodded her head, pushing back against him. She loved when he got like this, she didn't mind the names, loved the hair pulling and the way his voice growled in her ear. She needed him inside of her, now, if she didn't get him soon she was going to cry. She felt him slowly push into her and she dropped her head forward, moaning and pushing back against him. "So fuckin' perfect," he growled out, seating himself deeply inside of her. He wound a hand into her hair and pulled her hair as he started to slam against her, his hips creating a brutal rhythm she had no hope of keeping up with. Her fingers clawed at the ground as she cried out.

"Oh, fuck, Mr. Dixon," she moaned, her back arching as he hit the spot inside of her that had her seeing stars.

He growled, his fist tightening in her hair, his short nails digging into her hip. He bent over her, his lips trailing kissed up her spine. "Come, Beth, right now." She bit her lip, moaning behind it, tears springing from her eyes as an intense orgasm shook her body. Daryl grunted behind her as he came deep inside of her. They both fell down, panting for air, their bodies completely satisfied. She rolled to her side, curling against him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her sweaty body against his.

"Love you," she whispered.

He kissed her head. "Love you too."


	53. Cop Car

Cop Car

Daryl smirked as she moved a little closer to him in his truck. He put his arm around her as she snuggled a little closer. She was the hottest thing this side of the Mississippi and he wasn't sure how he'd managed to land a date with her, but he was going to show her the best time he could. He didn't pay any attention to the "No Trespassing" sign he drove past. He'd been out here hundreds of times and not once had a problem with cops. He parked the truck with the tailgate facing the fence of the airport and shut it off. They climbed out and he walked around to the back, dropping the tailgate before helping her up into the back.

He climbed up and laid down the blankets he'd brought and popped the cooler open. He settled himself down and put his arm around her as they drank and watched the planes take off in the setting sun. To him, this was the ultimate date, it was all country and he knew she was loving it as she moved a little closer and put her head on his chest, her blonde hair falling down her back. They had all night to sit out here and cuddle and talk, and he was dying to get an all-night, long, slow kiss from her cherry red lips. At least, they thought they had all night. He looked up as he saw the blue lights out of the corner of his eye. The cops pulled up and parked the car, stepping out. _Her daddy's gonna kill me._

They walked over and ordered them off of the tailgate. Daryl grumbled as he jumped down and took her waist in his hands and helped her down. They didn't ask any questions, they ordered them against the truck and threw the handcuffs on. She looked up at one of them and batted those pretty baby blues at him. "Officer, you don't really need to put us in cuffs, do you?" she asked, all southern drawl and charm. "Promise we'll be good." They didn't fall for it, but Daryl just stared at her, picturing what it would look like if she was in his bed telling him that in that sweet southern bell voice. They led them over to the patrol car and put them in, Daryl first, then Beth. The cop that had put them in pulled out a pack of smokes and lit one. Beth's eyes flashed and she grinned, leaning over a little. "Can I have one?" she asked so prettily. Daryl knew she didn't smoke and just started laughing as the cop slammed the door shut.

He stared at her as she turned and looked at him. The blue lights were shining in her eyes and he could see the freedom there, the itch to cause a little trouble as the wild child came out. He wasn't even worried about going to jail anymore as he fell in love with her in the back of that cop car. "Wanna make a run for it?" she asked a smirk on those red lips.

She was crazy, that was all there was to it. This little innocent thing was crazy as hell and running away with his heart. He shook his head and just smirked. "Baby girl you just live to cause trouble, don't you?" he asked.

She smirked and shrugged her shoulders, moving a little closer to him. "What's life without a little excitement?" The cops were taking their sweet time running down his plates and contacting the airport to figure out what they wanted to do with the two of them. Daryl didn't care though, not as she laid her head on his shoulder and they talked. Her daddy might kill him when they got back, but he was head over heels for this girl. He never thought he'd fall in love in the back of a cop car.


	54. Therapy

Therapy

Daryl glared at the sign as he pulled up to the ranch. The therapist he had been told to see due to a court order after his last bar fight and referred him to this place. Apparently there was a chick here who gave riding lessons to pay for school. The broad he was seeing thought it was a good idea to force him to come out here and take lessons; said something about how it'd help him work through his trust issues. Huffing he climbed out of the truck and stalked to the barn where he was supposed to meet the girl. She sounded sweet on the phone. He walked in and saw her standing there with a painted horse, stroking its neck. She looked up at him and glared. "You're late."

"Sorry," he muttered. "GPS is shit."

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "C'mon, let's get started." She led him over to the middle of the barn, leading the horse behind her. "This is Sapphire, she's pretty docile, but she'll know if you're not completely comfortable and that'll spook her." She looked up at him. "I'm gonna let you get to know her while I go get a few things." She handed the reins to him.

Daryl stared at the horse as she walked off and sighed. "Sapphire? What kind of name is that?" he asked, stroking the horse's head. He ran his hand down her long neck and smiled a little. He really did like horses; he just hadn't been around the much. The horse snorted and tossed her mane around.

"She likes you." He looked over as Beth came back. She had a stool and a helmet. "Technically you don't have to wear this, but I thought I'd bring it."

"I'm good." She nodded her head and smiled putting the stool down. "You ever rode a horse before?"

Daryl sighed and looked at Sapphire. "A few times, but it's been a while." She nodded her head.

"You wanna run through the basics?"

"Probably be a good idea."

"Okay, why don't you climb on up?" Daryl nodded and walked around to the side. Shit it had been a long time since he'd done this. He hooked his foot into the stirrup and eased himself up and over, settling his weight onto the saddle. "Good." She smiled and flipped the reins over Sapphire's head. "Let's see what you remember, walk her around the barn a few times."

Daryl nodded and held onto the reins. He wasn't as bad at this as he thought. A few times around the barn and Beth was smiling and nodded approvingly. "Shit, this is weird," he muttered as he came to stand beside her again.

"You're doing great. Give me five minutes to get set and we'll go on a trail." She walked off, leaving him there on top of the horse. She came back, riding her own horse. "Follow me." She led him out of the barn and down to the woods. "So, what made you want to take horse lessons?" she asked.

He sighed as he looked around. "Therapist thought it would help."

She nodded her head a little. "They really are great therapeutic animals." She smiled as they walked around a bend. "Can I ask why you're in therapy?"

He huffed. "I got in a bar fight and the court ordered it." He shrugged and looked at her. "Better than going to jail."

She nodded her head a little. They spent the whole afternoon talking and Daryl swore they walked the same trail half a dozen times. Way past their time limit. He didn't know why but he found it was easier to open up to her than it was his therapist. Maybe he was paying the wrong chick. By the time they got back to the barn and dismounted their horses he felt a million times better than he had that morning.

"So, I'll see you next week?" she asked and he could hear the hopeful note in her voice.

"Yeah, I'll be on time, promise." She smiled and nodded, taking the reins from him. He walked back to his truck. Something about Beth Greene was changing him.


	55. Mr & Mrs Dixon

**I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm going to be making a Q&A video for my followers on tumblr, but I thought some of you might like to get in on the action. So, if you'd like to know anything, you can email any questions you'd like me to answer to ashleyktrecartin or you can send me a private message. Just let me know in the subject line that it's for the Q&A video. I'll be taking questions until _1_****_2:00 AM EST on April 3rd_****. Now on to the bethyl goodness. **

* * *

Mr. & Mrs. Dixon

They stood there, staring at each other, guns raised, pointed at each other, fingers on the trigger. This couldn't be right. Beth stared at him, her emotions going haywire as she put two and two together. Somehow their agencies must have found out they were married to each other and ordered the hit. Except…how could they know when she didn't? She'd been married to him for ten years now and not once did she suspect that he was working for a rival agency. "What's going on Beth?" he asked his voice low as he realized the severity of their situation.

She shook her head, neither one of them lowering their guns. "I'm not entirely sure. Apparently you're my target."

"And you're okay with this?" he demanded.

Beth pinned him with a cold look. "Of course I'm not, but it does raise some questions."

"Put your gun down."

"You put your gun down." She smirked a little, this wasn't her first rodeo. "How can I trust you not to shoot me?"

His mouth dropped. "We've been married for ten fuckin' years."

"Doesn't mean I can trust you. I never knew about this," she pointed out. "Just like you never knew about me. How do you know I won't shoot you?"

He just gaped at her. "Are you fuckin' kiddin' me?" Beth shook her head. She didn't know what she was supposed to do to be honest. Should she shoot him, let him shoot her? If one of them didn't die they were going to have every agent from both of their agencies and maybe a few from other agencies coming after them. He dropped his gun, let it fall to the ground as he crossed the floor, grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her into a kiss. She moaned, her gun falling from her fingers as she pressed against him, her fingers going to his hair. "I love you, and I'm not going to shoot you."

Beth smiled a little and looked up at him. "You do realize we're going to have to go into hiding now, right?"

He nodded his head, pulling her closer. "Yeah, I hear Bora Bora is nice this time of year." Beth laughed as he threw her over his shoulder and walked out. She realized they really had something. If neither of them were willing to shoot the other, and they were willing to risk their lives instead of doing their job, they were going to make it through anything.


	56. Do Over

For reasons this is a slight crossover of Supernatural and The Walking Dead.

Do Over

They didn't know how it happened, didn't know how they ended up back at the barn. One minute they were talking to three men about the apocalypse. One of them, the one in the trench coat, asked if they wanted a do over, if they wanted a chance to make everything right, to save the people they loved. Without hesitation they'd both said yes. They found themselves back at the barn. Daryl had a gun in his hand, he was shooting the walkers that came out of the barn, Beth was wrapped up in Jimmy's arms, crying as she watched.

They were both utterly confused, but they realized, they had a chance to change everything. They could stop Shane from killing the boy, stop Rick from killing Shane, they could fortify their defenses, save the farm. Her daddy wouldn't have to die, Lori wouldn't have to die. Daryl dropped the gun as Sophia walked out. That damn man couldn't have sent them back far enough to save her life. He ran to Beth, pulling her away from Jimmy and into his arms.

They knew everyone was staring between Sophia and the most unlikely couple on the farm. They knew the others were more than confused but they didn't care. Beth clung to him as he held her. They had a chance to start all over and they were going to make sure they did it right this time. Whoever that man had been, he'd given them a gift and they weren't about to squander it away.


	57. Overprotectively Rough

Overprotectively Rough

Beth blushed a little as the man from a neighboring group attempted to flirt with her. She found it flattering, especially since she'd had two kids. When she saw Daryl approaching she just smiled a little as she tried to turn the man down gently. He wasn't going to leave it be though. She shrugged as Daryl walked over and wrapped his arm around her waist, fisting her hair and tipping her head back, kissing her roughly. It took her breath away and made her wet as she pressed her body against his, gripping his shirt. She loved when he got like this. After fifteen years together he could still fire her up and make her feel like she was nineteen again. He pulled back slowly and looked at the man who'd been flirting with her. "She's claimed," he growled out before pushing her in the direction of their tent, giving her a slap on the ass. Beth laughed and all but ran to their tent. She knew exactly where this was going and she was beyond ready for it. She climbed inside and watching him zip up the door.

"God that was hot," she moaned, pressing her body up against his, pulling his shirt from his shoulders. She ran her nails lightly down his chest and he fucking purred for her, gripping her shirt and ripping it open, sending buttons flying. He roughly pulled her bra off and turned her around, forcing her down to the ground. Beth moaned as she pressed her ass back against his. Her hands moves to her jeans, opening them and pushing them over the curve of her ass, pressing back against him.

He chuckled and bent over her back as she got herself naked for him. "Are you hot for me?" he asked, kissing a trail up her back until he got to her neck. He bit down hard, sucking on the skin. Beth moaned and clawed at the bottom of the tent. He left his mark on her neck so everyone would know that she belonged to him. She whined when she felt him slip himself out from his jeans. He took his cock in his hand and ran it up and down the length of her pussy, soaking it in the fluid that leaked from her. "You're fucking soaking," he growled out, fisting her hair in his hand.

Beth moaned and pressed back against him. "Daryl, please," she begged. "I need you."

He chuckled darkly, slowly pushing his cock into her. "I love it when you beg," he told her as he slowly slipped inside of her. Beth moaned, throwing her head back as he stretched and filled her. Nothing felt better than sex with Daryl. "Who do you belong to?" he asked when he was fully seating inside of her hot pussy.

"You," she moaned out, rolling her hips, trying to get some friction to ease the ache between her legs.

He growled and slapped her ass, hard, the smack echoing in the tent. "Dirty girl," he ground out. "You're just a little slut for my cock, aren't you?" he asked, slowly pulling out of her. Beth gasped, her fingers looking for something to grab as the sensations sparked lightning inside of her. He slapped her ass again. "Aren't you?" he demanded.

"Yes," she whined. "God yes, please."

He smirked and slammed back into her, pushing the air from her lungs as she slammed in deep. "That's right, you're my little slut." He smirked and rode her hard, leaving bruises on her hips, teeth marks all over her neck and shoulders, pulling strands of hair from her scalp. She shut her eyes tight as the ball of fire in her belly grew and grew. She was going to come, soon. She never lasted long when he was rough and possessive with her. He slapped her ass again, and slammed in deep. "You're going to come for me, ain't ya?" he asked, bending down over her. Beth nodded her head; words were a foreign concept to her. He chuckled in her ear, biting down on her neck. "Then come, my little slut, I want to feel you soaking my dick."

Beth cried out as she came, hard, stars dancing behind her eyelids as her body tensed up, her pussy clenching down around his cock. He groaned in her ear, but held back his release. Beth's eyes rolled as she realized what he wanted. He slowly pulled away from her and flipped her over, gripping her by the hair and pulling her head to his cock. "You know what I want," he growled as her panting breath blew over his sensitive head. "Suck my dick."

Beth moaned, wetting her lips before slowly taking him into her mouth. His grip on her hair let her know that he was very much in charge as she started to blow him. The fact that she could taste herself on him was just a bigger turn on. He growled over her as he started to thrust his hips, fucking himself with her mouth. Beth moaned, her hands running up his thighs. "Fuck, here it comes," he warned her. "Swallow it." Beth moaned as he came into her mouth and swallowed everything.

They fell back, collapsing to the floor, panting and gasping for air. She rolled into his side and cuddled against his chest. "I love you," she whispered as the sweat dried on their skin.

He smiled and pulled her close. "Love you too."

"You son of a bitch!" They both jolted up when they heard their son. "I'm going to kill you." They quickly got dressed and ran out to see what was going on. Norman was standing over a kid who was holding his bloody nose; Emily was behind her older brother, shaking. "I catch you around here again and I'll feed you to the walkers. Leave my sister alone."

"What's going on?" Daryl asked as the kid ran off. Emily ran to her mother and wrapped her arms around her. Beth frowned and looked at Daryl.

Norman looked up at them. "He was trying to get her shirt off," he growled. He glared and looked at the direction he'd run in. "Shoulda killed him." Daryl smirked a little, crossing his arms and nodding his head approvingly. He was teaching his son well. Beth kissed Emily's head and took her back to the tent. "She gonna be okay?"

Daryl nodded and put his arm around his son's shoulders. "Yeah, she will be, your mamma will make sure of that." Norman nodded a little as he picked up his crossbow. "Goin' huntin'?" Daryl asked.

Norman shook his head. "Carl and I got watch tonight."

Daryl nodded his head. "Stay safe, and don't give Carl a hard time."

Norman smirked a smirk Daryl knew all too well. "Not a chance." He watched his son walk off and shook his head. Yeah, he was going to be just fine. He went back to his tent to check on his baby girl.


	58. Caught II

Caught II

Beth bit her lip as she crept up to his door. She had made sure everyone was in bed before she'd left her room. She was sure he'd be sleeping…but he had said to come to him next time she needed help, and after the run today, she really needed help. He hadn't had new clothes in a long time and when a walker had grabbed him and he'd pulled away, his shirt had ripped clean off. She'd been turned on since then. She quietly opened the door and walked inside. It was dark and she could hear soft snoring. She crept over to the bed and bent over him. "Daryl?" she called out softly. When he didn't answer her she gently put a hand on his shoulder. His eyes snapped open and he grabbed her, pinning her to the bed under him, a knife against her throat. "Daryl, it's me," she whispered.

"Fuck, Beth." He dropped the knife to the floor and stared down at her. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

She couldn't think. Being manhandled like that, god she was soaking through her panties. "You said…I need help."

He stared at her for a minute before he realized what she was talking about. A slow smirk curled onto his lips. He dipped his head, nuzzling her neck. "Are you wet for me?" he asked. Beth's breath hitched and her eyes closed, her pussy clenched. "I bet you're dripping." He bit her neck lightly, his hands pushing her shirt over her head. "I bet you've been horny for me all day, imagining what it would feel like." Beth moaned, her head falling back against the pillows. He was building that fire up inside of her and all he was doing was talking to her.

He kissed her collar bone as his hands went to her jeans, unbuttoning them and pushing them and her panties down her legs. Beth couldn't breathe, her hands clawed at the sheets as he eased his hand between her legs, running his fingers over her soaking flesh. He growled and bit her shoulder. "Look at you," he whispered. "Fucking soakin' for me."

"Daryl, please," she begged. He'd been horny before she came to him, now she was dying. The ache in her belly had doubled. "Please, just fuck me, please."

"With you beggin' me to so prettily, how can I say no?" He eased back on his knees and unfastened his pants, pulling his hard cock out. Beth's pussy clenched at the sight of it and her thighs fell a little further apart. He smirked and guided himself to her dripping cunt and slowly pushed inside. She moaned, long and loud, not caring who heard her as he filled her. It was so much better than her fingers. He filled her, stretched her to near painful levels, he reached places inside of her no one had reached before. "So tight," he growled out as he started to rock into her body. Her nails bit into his skin as she wrapped her legs around him.

She knew sex with Daryl had to be good, but the reality was nothing like her fantasies. She moaned under him as he slammed against her. "Oh god," she breathed out as the coil low in her belly tightened to near impossible measures. She knew it was a matter of seconds. "Daryl, I'm gonna…"

He growled and buried his head in her neck, his hips slamming against hers, rocking her body. "Come for me, Beth." The second he gasped out her name she came, hard, her nails drawing blood as her body seized up and her cunt contracted around him, milking his orgasm from him. He shuddered against her as he came deep inside of her. They fell back against the sheets, gasping for air. "Feel better?" he asked, looking at her through the hair that clung to his face.

Beth nodded and rolled over, laying her head on his chest. "Thank you." He nodded his head and wrapped an arm around her as she fell asleep. He sighed and shook his head, watching her. Go figure it'd be Beth Greene to make him fall in love.


	59. Payment

Payment

He was sitting against the wall when she found him. He'd kept her safe after the fall of the prison and now he was awaiting her payment. She didn't think she'd be so into it, but she really was. She was shaking with anticipation as she closed the door behind her quietly. He was shirtless, the moonlight shining through the broken window cooling his skin. She bit her lip and slowly pulled her shirt from her body, letting it fall to the ground. She watched his eyes darken as she reached behind her and unclasped her bra and let it fall from her arms. He licked his lips as she slid the rest of her clothes down her legs. She was already wet for him and she watched as he pulled hi beautifully hard cock from his jeans. He crooked a finger at her and slowly she walked over, straddling his waist. She bit her lip, feeling his cock against her dripping sex. She looked up at him through her thick lashes. "Thank you, Mr. Dixon." She slowly eased him into her and they both moaned as her hot, tight, wet body encased him. He gripped her hips and guided her up and down on his cock.

"That's my good little girl," he growled out as he buried his neck into her neck. She moaned, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she rode him. She'd always thought sex with him would be good, but this wasn't good, this was ecstasy. She rolled her hips, drawing a growl from him and earned her a slap to the ass. She gasped, her head falling back as she started to ride him faster. He had no idea what he was doing to her. "Come for me," he whispered darkly into her ear. Beth gasped, his voice pulling her orgasm from her. She cried out against his shoulder, biting down on his skin as she came around him, her body tensing up. He growled and spilled himself inside her, his hands contracting and relaxing on her hips.

He kissed her head as she rested against him, trying to catch her breath. "That was…wow." He chuckled and looked at her. "Thanks."

He smirked and kissed her. "Couldn't let me little songbird die, could I?"


	60. This is What I Want

This is What I Want

She could tell he was nervous as he stared down at her naked body. She knew he wasn't a virgin, and she wasn't either, but this would seal the deal between them, this would mean everything that led up to this point was real and that was what was making her nervous. She smiled sweetly as he eased his body onto hers and took his face into her hands and kissed him, making sure it was sweet and loving, making sure he knew that this was what she wanted. He moaned into it and slowly eased into her body. She gasped and moaned into his mouth as his arms wrapped around her waist and back, holding her close against him. It was slow, gentle, and passionate. Beth wrapped her body around him as they consumed each other. She made sure to let him know that this was what she wanted each time she could see him starting to second guess the situation. "I love you," she whispered her hands threading through his hair. "I love you, Daryl." He buried his head in her neck as he rocked against her, giving himself over. She smiled, running her hands down his back and gasped her back arching as the sensations swamped her. He needed to know that she loved him, that she wanted him, and she had no problem reminding him.


	61. I Will Not Say Goobye

I Will Not Say Goodbye

His world crashed down around him that day, everything he'd been, everything he'd stood for changed in the blink of an eye. He wasn't anything more than empty, broken, lonely, hoping that it would all change, but he knew better. She was gone and nothing was going to bring her back to him. He knew he was supposed to be strong; he had to find a way to carry on, not just for himself, but for the group. He wasn't doing them any favors right now, but he didn't want to feel better and he didn't want to not remember. He always saw her face when he closed his eyes, saw her around camp, and saw her every time he looked at her sister. He would laugh with them, but then he would cry when he was alone. He would do whatever he could, but he refused to say goodbye.

Rick and Michonne kept telling him that time would heal his broken heart but every day without her around the pain just got more and more intense until he felt like he was suffocating from him. Every day the sun came up and set again but he was a broken mess, fading away, waiting for her, hating himself for missing her so damn much and praying to a god he didn't believe in. He wanted to believe that if he kept holding on to those days he had her all to himself that he could keep his heart from knowing that she was really gone. Maybe it would lessen the pain. Every day he swore, he prayed, he relived every day he'd spent with her, the good and the bad, every little moment they'd been alone together. He took all of the blame, shouldered it, when he was alone in the woods, hunting and the pain became too much he would scream out her name. He tried to do everything he could to move on.

But he would not say goodbye.


	62. I'll be Your Strength II

I'll be Your Strength II

Beth made sure the gun was tucked safely away in her bra and unseen as she walked out and picked up the food from Gareth. By now he wasn't escorting her anymore, but he did come looking if she was gone for more than ten minutes. It kept her visits short, but she still got to see them. She walked out to the train car and climbed up the stairs, opening it and slipping inside. She passed the food to Carl and pulled the gun from her bra, handing it to Rick. "How many more do you need?" she asked. She couldn't keep this up forever.

Rick grinned and kissed her head. "None, this is last one." He turned it around and handed it to her. "We're ready to leave now if you are."

Beth smiled and took the gun. "More than." She slipped her hand into Daryl's and looked up at him. "I love you," she whispered.

He smirked and kissed her quickly. "I still owe you that kiss." She nodded, she was getting nervous. Even if they were fully armed, it was still going to be hell getting out. Daryl picked up on it and pulled her against him. "I got you, okay?" He made her look up at him. "Just stick close to me."

She stared up into his eyes. Just being around him gave her strength and she squared her shoulders, ready for whatever was about to come at them. She didn't realize it, wouldn't until later, but just like Daryl was her strength, she was his.


	63. Hell's Angel

Hell's Angel

She grinned, sneaking out of her daddy's house. She knew he'd be waiting for her. He was always waiting for her. She ran down the dirt driveway, her sundress flowing around her, and found him waiting by the gate, his leather jacket and motorcycle, a cigarette hanging from his lips. She walked over and climbed onto the bike behind him, wrapping her arms and legs around him. "Hey baby," she whispered as he flicked his cigarette into the ditch.

"Ready?" he asked, looking back at her over his shoulder. She grinned and nodded, a jolt of thrill going through her as he started the powerful engine they were sitting on. He pulled away from the driveway and drove out to the pond a mile up the road. It was their secret place; they were the only ones there when he pulled up like always, the full moon reflecting off the dark glassy water through the circle of trees, the stars looking like a million little diamonds. She waited until he kicked the stand down before slipping under his arm and swinging her body around so she was straddling his lap.

"I want to try something new," she whispered, playing with the sewed on angel wings on his back.

He smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her tighter against him. She mewled softly and rocked her hips. "What's that?" he asked, growling as she ground down against his cock.

She looked up into his blue diamond eyes. "I want you to fuck me, right here, on this bike." He groaned into the crook of her neck and looked at her.

"Kinky little thing," he muttered, pulling her dress around her hips. When he discovered she wasn't wearing anything underneath his eyes rolled as he bit his lip. "Kinky and fuckin' dirty." He gently eased her back so she was resting against the handle bars and ran his fingers over her. Beth moaned, letting her head fall back as he parted her slick lips with his fingers, expertly finding her clit and rolling it in tightly little circles. She rolled her hips, grinding herself onto his hand as he drove her closer to orgasm. He always knew the right buttons to push with her. She heard him ease his zipper down and licked her lips as she watched him pull his hard cock from his jeans and pump it in his hand.

"Daryl, I need you," she whined, sitting up. He kept the bike steady, making sure they didn't fall over. She was going to have to do all of the work here. She eased herself onto his cock and moaned as she sank down him, letting him fill and stretch her in the best ways. He growled and reached around her, gripping the handle bars. "Fuck you feel so good," she moaned, holding onto his shoulders as she started to ride him. Sex with Daryl was always mind blowing.

"Fuck Beth," he ground out as she clenched around him, moving her hips faster. "Not gonna last long, never do with you." He buried his head in her neck kissing and biting as she rode him.

"Talk to me," she whispered. "Love hearing you talk."

He smirked against her skin. "You're fuckin' dirty, always hot and needy for my big dick." He growled as she tightened around him. Oh yeah, his little angel loved it when he talked dirty. She always came the hardest when he was whispering filth into her ear. "Fuckin' slut for it, but you're my little slut." She cried out, throwing her head back as she slammed her hips against his. "You're gonna come for me, ain't ya?" he asked through gritted teeth as she clenched and contracted around him. "Oh yeah, she was close. "Gonna cream all over my dick, ain't ya. Let me feel it baby girl."

She gasped and came hard, squeezing him in the best way. He grunted, his hands tightening around the handlebars as he came, spilling deep inside of her. She rested her forehead against his shoulder as she slowly came down from her high. "I love you," she whispered into the stillness of the night.

"Love you too angel." After they'd cooled off in the pond and made love in the water, he was driving her home, loving the way she was pressed up against his back. She was an angel alright, but she was hell's angel.


	64. Better than Dreams II

Better than Dreams II

Beth was walking past his room when she heard him moan. She frowned a little and poked her head inside; just wanting to make sure he wasn't hurt. He was asleep, and alone, thankfully. He moaned again, his back arching in his sleep. "Beth," he moaned out. She smirked as he put two and two together. He was having a sex dream, about her. Feeling daring and naughty she slowly walked into the room and quietly closed the door. She pulled the sheets back and licked her lips when she found him asleep in only his boxers and wife beater. This was going to be fun. She straddled his hips as he moaned again, his body arching. She gently pulled him out of his shorts and kissed his neck.

"Daryl, baby, wake up," she whispered, pumping his hard cock in her hand. She was impressed with his size. He'd feel amazing inside of her. "Daryl," she called again. He woke slowly, biting his lip, his hands coming up to grip her hips as she pumped him in her hand and kissed his neck. "There you go."

"Fuck, Beth," he groaned out, rocking his hips into her hands. "You're gonna kill me girl."

Beth smirked and sat back on her knees, pulling her shirt and bra over her head. "At least wait until I get off." He watched her as she stood and popped the button on her jeans and pushed them down her long legs, letting her panties fall with them. She gracefully stepped out of them as he kicked his boxers off. She climbed back onto the bed and straddled him again, rolling her hips against him. She was already so wet and a fire was ignited inside of her as she ground her pussy against his cock. "Shit, Daryl," she moaned out, rolling her hips.

He growled and gripped her hips, easing her off of him enough that he could line up their bodies. "Can't wait baby," he breathed out. She waited until she felt the tip of him brushing her opening and slammed down on him. It had been so long since she'd been filled and Daryl wasn't exactly small. She tossed her head back as she was stretched and filled. It felt better than she'd thought it would. "Oh, fuck, Beth," he ground out, gripping her hips tightly. "So fuckin' tight."

She smirked and slowly started to ride him. "You feel so good, Daryl, been too long." She leaned back, using his legs as leverage to move her body faster, fucking herself on his dick. "So fuckin' good."

He growled, gripping her ass. "You wana talk dirty?" He smirked and sat up, pulling her legs around him. Beth wrapped her arms around his neck as he started to move her hips up and down. "You're fuckin' dirty ain't ya?" He smirked, cupping her breast in his hands, pinching her nipples. "So fuckin' dirty, wakin' a man from his sleep to fuck him." He smirked and looked up at her as her pussy clenched around him, loving the sound of his voice. She moaned, her head falling back. He kissed and licked at her skin. "You're just a hot little slut for me." It was an accusation and completely true. "How long you been wantin' my dick?" he asked. "Since the morgue? Before that?"

"Since the farm," she admitted breathlessly, riding him faster as she felt her orgasm quickly approaching. "Saw you on that bike, all dirty and the leather, oh fuck." She dug her nails into his back. "Fuck, Daryl, I just wanted you to fuck me on that bike."

He growled, thrusting up into her, hitting those sweet placed deep inside of her. "Fuckin' kinky, that's what you are." His hands tightened on her ass, moving he faster. She felt him swell and jerk inside of her. "You're mine now, ain't ya?" he demanded. "No one else, you're only gonna get wet for me." He buried his head in her neck. "Tell me Beth."

"Fuck, Daryl I'm gonna come," she gasped out, her breathing picking up, her voice rising a few octaves.

He growled, slapping her ass. "Not till you fuckin' tell me you're mine." He gripped her hair, pulling her head back, forcing her to look at him.

"Yours," she gasped out. "Oh god, Daryl." She shut her eyes tight as she came around him, all clenching muscles and wet heat. Daryl growled as her pussy milked his orgasm from her and he spilt himself deep inside of her. He fell back to the sheets, pulling her with him. "Why didn't we do this sooner?" she asked breathlessly as she rested against him.

"No fuckin' clue."


	65. Let Me Go

Let Me Go

The sun was going down behind the trees as they sat on the back of his tailgate. He had one arm wrapped around her as he smoked with the other as she kissed his neck. He hated this. All he wanted to do was lay her back and make love to her, but with the conversation he was getting ready to have with her, that wouldn't be a good idea. It'd only make things worse. "We should run away," she whispered. They talked about doing it all of the time. "Just get out of here, just you and me. We'll pack a bag and just leave; no one has to know where even gone."

All he could think about was how he was going to say goodbye to this perfect angle on his arm. He wasn't any good for her. "Beth, you got it good here," he told her. "You don't need to be messin' with a guy who ain't goin' anywhere."

She just smiled and looked up at him. "How about Texas?" she asked.

He shook his head and got up off the tailgate, pacing around in front of her. "Ain't you listenin'?" he asked. "It's never gonna work out with us. Now's as good as any to let me go." He looked at her. "You don't need me baby." She needed to let him go, stop holding onto him the way she was as she reached out for his hand and pulled her into the cradle of her hips, wrapping her arms and legs around his waist. "I ain't no good for you, I'm only gonna break your heart if you don't let me go." He shook his head and looked at her, unwrapping her from his body. "Ain't nothin' but a dreamer and a drifter. You can do better." He leaned in and kissed her. "You got a year of college left and your daddy and Maggie." He pulled away so she wasn't holding onto him anymore. "I got ninety three bucks and this beat up eighty two Chevy, so you gotta let me go." He wanted to go back to her, let her wrap her arms around him, let her hold onto him. But he wasn't that selfish. He wasn't any good for her and she needed to see that.

She smiled a little and pinned him with that look of hers that he loved. There was fire in her eyes, she wasn't going to listen to him. "Nice try boy," she said, crossing her arms. "You ain't foolin' no one hidin' behind them raybands on your face." She got down off the tailgate and wrapped her arms around his neck again, pressing against him and he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her waist. "I think you're just afraid to love, and you know I ain't gonna take up that much space." She took his big speech and turned it around, throwing it right back at him. "So let me go, take me with you. It's gonna get cold soon and you know I'll keep you warm." She stared up at him with those baby blues. "I belong with you and we both know you're not as strong as you're actin' like you are."

He smirked a little and shook his head as he stared down at her. She had a point. Maybe he was selfish. But fuck him, he loved her. "Don't know I'm so good for you?" she asked, giving him a wink. "It's only gonna break your heart if you don't let me go." He dipped his head and kissed her, pulling her closer against him. "Let me go."

He nodded his head, nuzzling her neck as he picked her up and put her back on the tailgate of his truck. "You can go."


	66. Self Defense

Self Defense

Beth followed Daryl to the outer edge of camp. Apparently he was going to teach her how to fight. After she got kidnapped he thought it was a good idea since there were more than walkers to worry about now. He tossed some tape at her that he'd picked up on a run with Michonne earlier in the week. "Wrap your hands." Beth huffed and did as he said. He didn't have to be so grouchy about it. When she was done wrapping her hands she tossed the tape back at him. He stuffed it into his pocket and looked at her, holding his hands up. "Let me see what you got." Beth frowned a little and fisted her hand, pulling her arm back and punching his hand. He barely moved. He smirked a little and looked at her. "Looks like we're going to have to toughen you up, drop and give me fifty."

Beth blinked at him. "You're kidding, right?"

He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Did I stutter?" Beth huffed and got down on the ground and started her pushups. By the time she was done she was sweating in the hot weather. She reached for her water and swallowed a few mouthfuls before putting it down. "Good, now c'mer, I'm gonna show you how to get away." Beth walked over and let him turn her body around so her back was facing him. "An ex learned this in a movie and tried it out on me. It really works." She nodded her head as he slipped his arms around her neck. "Don't do this for real, okay?" She laughed a little but nodded her head. "Elbow me in the guts." Beth brought her elbow back slowly, touching him. "Now stomp on my foot." She pretended to stomp as hard as she could. "You can either use your head or your elbow, but break my nose, your head is gonna hurt more." She nodded her head and brought her elbow up to his nose. "Then the dick." She laughed a little and elbowed him. He nodded his head approvingly. "Good girl." He pulled away from her and looked around the camp. "Hey, Abe, c'mer a sec."

Abraham walked over and put his hands on his hips. "What can I help ya with?"

"Teachin' little Beth how to fight, mind steppin' in so I can watch her?" he asked.

Abraham smirked and nodded his head. "Let's see what you got little girl."

Now they were just pissing Beth off. Abraham stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck, putting her in a choke hold. Daryl looked at her as he stood in front of her. "How much you want her to hold back?" he asked.

Abraham shrugged. "Give me all you got little girl."

She grounds her teethe together. She was getting sick of the little girl jabs. Daryl nodded his head and looked at her. "Sing." Fueled by her annoyance Beth elbowed Abraham as hard as she could in the stomach, stomped on his foot, elbowed him in the nose and the groin. He groaned, his arms falling from her body as he stumbled back. She smirked and turned to look at him. "Good girl."

"Who's a little girl now?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Abraham got up slowly, wiping the blood from his nose as he set it back into place himself. "Not bad," he nodded, still sore. Daryl thanked him for the help before he walked off.

They spent hours going over things until they were squaring off against each other. She knew Daryl was pulling his punches, not really hitting her, but he was taking everything she threw at him. By noon they were covered in sweat. "You wanna stop to eat?" he asked, pulling his shirt off his back and dropping it on the ground.

Beth took a drink of water and shook her head. "No, I want to keep going." She pulled her own shirt and jeans off, leaving her in a sports bra and some work out capris she'd had Michonne pick up on a run. She'd planned on using them for running and daily exercises she wanted to start, but this was as good of an excuse as any. Daryl nodded his head approvingly as he got ready again.

Beth lunged at him, swinging at him with a right hook which he dodged but she figured he would and grabbed his hair with the other hand, bringing her knee up to his nose. She didn't hit him as hard as she could, not wanting to damage his pretty face. His arms wrapped around her waist and he tackled her to the ground. Beth worked her arms though his and hit his elbows hard, hitting the reflex so he let go. She rolled away and smirked down at him. "You just love getting me on my back, don't you?" she teased.

He smirked and caught her as ran at him. He hooked one of her legs over his shoulder and slammed her back against the tree, getting a little rougher with her. "Dunno, kinda like you like this." He smirked as she reached out with her hands and wrapped them around his throat. He brought one arm up and hit her reflexes this time, causing her arms to fall. With quick movement he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the tree. "Now what, little girl?"

She smirked and brought the leg that wasn't over his shoulder up, kicking him in the head and showing off just how flexible she was. He stumbled back, letting her go. "I took gymnastics honey, you'll have to do better than that." She ran at him, hooking her arms around his waist and pinning him to the ground, grabbing his own knife from his jeans and holding it against his throat. "I win."

He smirked and grabbed her hips. "Good girl."


	67. Sacrifice

Sacrifice

Beth frowned, changing out the rag on Daryl's forehead for a new one. He was running a high fever and had chills. She knew it wasn't good. They needed to get him medicine soon. Rick said he was going to talk to the leader of a group they'd met on a run. They weren't far away, but they kept to themselves. They had been through so much, the prison getting destroyed, then Terminus. They hadn't even had a chance to talk about what had happened between them. All she knew was that she loved him and she hated seeing him in pain. Maggie poked her head in. "Rick's back."

Beth nodded and got up. "I'll be right back, Daryl." She doubted he could even hear her. She made her way to where the rest of the group was waiting.

Rick sighed and looked at them. "James will give us the medicine, but only under one condition." They were all silent, not liking where this was going. "He wants one of our women for the night." They all let that sink in. Beth was the only one not spoken for, everyone else had slowly come together since Terminus, but she knew they'd never ask her to go, never make her go. She also knew that none of the men would let their women go either. They talked about it for hours. Beth could hear them at dinner from Daryl's tent. They didn't stop arguing about it until they went to bed, agreeing to wait until morning before they made a decision. She wasn't going to wait that long. Daryl couldn't wait that long. He needed that medicine as soon as possible.

She waited an hour to make sure everyone was asleep before she crept out of camp unnoticed. She knew the general direction she was supposed to go and quietly made her way through the woods. She could see the fire burning as she drew closer. She walked up, holding her hands up to show she meant no harm. "I'm looking for James."

He walked over to her and looked down. "You one of Rick's?" he asked.

She nodded her head slowly. "My name's Beth…Daryl needs that medicine."

James nodded his head. "Come with me." Beth followed him to his tent, grateful that he wasn't ugly. She knew it was shallow, but if she was going to do this, it would be nice to at least have something attractive to look at. He let her in and shut them in together. "Let me see you." Beth forced her emotions out of the way as she took off her clothes. She just kept reminding herself that this was for Daryl. Once she'd taken off her clothes he walked over to her, gently tilting her chin up. He was gentle with her, careful to make sure she was enjoying herself, or at the very least comfortable enough that he wasn't hurting her. She just pretended that it was Daryl. He got his fill of her, using her four times before the sun came up. "You love him, don't you?" James asked as she pulled her clothes back on.

Beth looked at him, taking the medicine he held out to her. "Yeah, I do."

"Does he feel the same?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so." She smiled a little. "Thank you."

He nodded his head. "Run along to your man."

Beth didn't waste any time. She all but ran back to camp. She knew everyone was likely to be up, but she didn't care. She'd done what needed to be done. When she walked into camp Rick and Glenn looked over at her from where they were talking by the fire. The looks on their faces told her they knew what she'd done, they didn't need an explanation. She stopped to grab some water from the boiling pot over the fire. "Beth…you…"

She looked up at Rick. "He needed the medication. Everyone else is spoken for." She stood up with the water. "Don't tell me you would have come to an agreement where your women were going to go." She walked over to Daryl's tent and quietly slipped inside, not wanting to wake him up. But he was already awake. "Hey," she said with a smile. "Glad to see you up." She knelt beside him and touched his forehead. He was still burning up. "Here, take this." She handed him the medication she'd gotten from James at the water. He just stared at the pill bottle in his hand. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Rick…told me about the deal." He slowly looked up at her. "Why?"

She shook her head and took the bottle from him, shaking a pill out before handing it to him. She waited until he took it before she answered him. "You need it, you're sick. No one else could go, they're all spoken for and it was the only way." She wrung out the rag and dipped it into the cool water from the river before wiping the sweat off his head.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, burying his head into her neck. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him just as tight. "Thank you," he whispered. "You didn't have to do that."

She nodded her head. "Yes, I did. I couldn't let you die…I love you."

He looked up at her, cupping her face in his hands. "You're spoken for, ya hear?" She smiled a little and nodded her head. "Good."


	68. Just Like Her

Just Like Her

Daryl stared down at the small baby in his arms, tears falling from his eyes as Maggie shook her head. Beth was gone, all he had now was this little thing, crying and wailing. He fell to the ground and held her close, rocked her until she stopped crying. When she opened those eyes and looked at him he had to shut his. She had Beth's eyes.

She was three now, long blonde hair that curled down her back and over her shoulders, storm grey baby blues and a smile from heaven. She ran over to him as he came back from a hunt and held her arms up. Daryl smiled and lifted her, carrying her back to camp with him, his bag of spoils over his shoulder. She wrapped her cubby little arms around his neck and rested her head against his….just like Beth used to do.

When she was eight, and talking back he noticed it more. The things that came out of her mouth had her mamma written all over it. He was trying to tuck her in one night and she just sat back up and looked him in the eyes. "Tell me a story."

He shook his head. "I don't know any baby girl."

"Make one up." Beth had said that exact same thing to him one night while they were lying under the stars. He sighed and sat beside her and did the best he could Beth had always been the better story teller.

When she was eighteen, that's when it hit him. She was her mother's daughter. She looked just like Beth, carried herself the same way, the same pretty blue eyes and pale blonde hair, the same fire that had made him fall in love with Beth. She had the same hope in her too, the same ability to see the good in everyone, in every situation. They were short on food and winter was coming quickly, they needed to find somewhere to hide out. She just looked at him as he complained with Rick. "Daddy, you just gotta have a little faith," she told him. That had stopped him in his tracks. He could remember Beth saying the same thing to him, after they'd lost the prison, right around the time he'd fallen in love with her. He just nodded his head and hugged her when she kissed his cheek. He watched her walk off with Carl, this was a young man's game now, his baby girl, Carl, and Judith ran things around camp, they listened to their elders on everything, but they did all of the heavy lifting, all of the grunt work.

He watched her walk over to the truck and climb in. She was going to be fine. She was strong, and tough, and she had her family and friends to back her up. She was going to make one hell of a woman for a man one day, just like her mother.


	69. Howl at the Moon

Howl at the Moon

He could smell her, she was somewhere in his woods and he was determined to find her. This close to mating season, his hormones were all over the place and he wanted nothing more than to find her and take her. He knew she wasn't a wolf, her scent was all wrong, but she wall female and that was good enough for him in that moment. He found her, walking down the trail between villages, her pale blonde hair shining in the moonlight. She looked up, sensing his presence and a smile from sin wrapped around her lips. He slowly stalked towards her. She didn't back down, didn't shy away from him. He smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against him. "Little girl, should be out here alone?" he asked, his voice a deep rumble in his chest.

Her eyes rolled slightly as she ran her hands down his naked chest. "Maybe I'm looking for a little danger," she answered.

He smirked and threw her against the nearest tree, burying his head in her neck, scenting her. "Well, you've found it." He pulled her up until she could wrap her legs around his waist and kissed her. She moaned into his mouth and he knew he'd found the perfect girl. She was more than willing, and she was looking for a walk on the dangerous side, something he was more than willing to give her. He bunched her skirts up around her waist and freed his aching cock from his pants. "I can smell you," he whispered against her skin. "You're soaking for me, like a bitch in heat."

She moaned, arching her body against his. "You gonna keep talking wolf, or are you going to fuck me?" she asked, rolling her hips against him.

He growled, slamming deep inside of her. She really was playing with fire. He groaned, sinking into her. She was perfection around him. He held her hips tightly as she squeezed his hips with her thighs. He rode her hard, scraping her back against the bark of the tree as he took what he wanted and she was more than willing to give him. "Such a naughty little slut," he ground out as she dug her nails into his chest, drawing blood.

She smirked and her pussy clenched around him, pulling a growl from his throat. "You love it," she accused.

He smirked and bit her neck. "Yes, I do," he mumbled out, riding her faster. She threw her head back and moaned as she came around him. He growled and dug his nails into her hips, his teeth sinking into her neck, marking her as he came, filling her. She rested against his chest as he held her up, panting and sweaty. "Come full moon, I'm making you mine," he whispered.

She smiled and kissed his shoulder. "I love you."


	70. Julie

Julie

Beth huffed to herself as she nursed her drink, watching him over at the pool table with Julie. Normally she wasn't a jealous person, but he had a way of bringing feelings out of her she wasn't used to feelings. When he'd called her to come out and meet him at the small hole in the wall bar she had thought it was just going to be the two of them, not the three of them. She hated being the third wheel. He walked over and finished his now warm beer. "She's so awesome," he stated, looking over at Julie who was attempting to sink a shot at the pool table. Beth tried not to roll her eyes. The fact that he was picking Julie over herself was ridiculous. Surely this had to be a joke. She just wanted him to take her home and come back so they could drink and laugh and flirt like they always did.

When he'd called her earlier he'd asked what she was doing and she had told him she'd been alone. Zach was working late—again. He'd laughed and that had hurt a little, she didn't know why. He'd asked her to come out and she'd agreed, leaving her bed and Zach, hopefully for good, or at least that had been the plan. She'd leave Zach in a heartbeat to be with him, all he had to do was ask.

Julie walked up and Beth just stared at the ground, refusing to acknowledge her existence. Daryl was staring at her, but she refused. Julie didn't even drink, so why was she here? Daryl just needed to call her a cab and send her home. She hated the fact that she was jealous over her but every time she looked at Daryl she remembered the summer when they basically lived together and spent every day kissing and holding each other. She wanted that again, and it was stupid that he thought Julie was going to give him what Beth could. She watched Julie walk outside for a cigarette and she looked at Daryl, meeting his eyes. "If you pick her over me you're just a fool."


	71. Over Anticipate

Over Anticipate

She was sitting on her bed, staring at the picture of the two of them on her phone. She had a crush on him, and it wasn't a little nineteen year old, butterfly in the tummy thing. This was full blow, dreaming of him, picturing their life together crush. She wondered if he could ever fall in love with her, he was always at work, or takin' care of his brother, he probably didn't have any time for her, and no matter what the timing was never right. She sighed and rested her head against the wall and looked out of the window her bed was pressed against. She supposed it didn't matter. She thought about taking the bus out to where he lived, it was almost two in the morning, but she knew he'd still be awake. She just wanted to see him.

She didn't even know what she would do if they were in a relationship. She wanted to call him her boyfriend, but she'd only had two and they never did much. He was so much older than her and she knew he'd had plenty of lovers. He was experienced in ways she'd never know. Somehow, that didn't matter to her. She just wanted to lay with him under the covers, their bodies pressing against each other, naked or clothed didn't matter. She kept telling herself to be patient and to wait, all of the flirting and little touches would lead to somewhere, but she knew she was over anticipating everything. She always did when it came to loving him.

She bit her lip, deciding to take the plunge. She just had to know. She jumped on that last Saturday night bus and rode it to the end of the line, making plans for when she was going to see him. She timidly knocked on the door, hearing the television playing loudly from inside. Her stomach was filled with butterflies as she waited for him to answer the door. She knew he liked his space so she wasn't sure how he would take her being there at two thirty in the morning. Her foot was tapping out the beat to a love song as she waited. She knew she was over anticipating his answer, but she couldn't help it. He opened the door and looked down at her. She blushed when she realized he was shirtless. Before he could ask her what was wrong and what she was doing there so late she just looked up at him. "Could you fall in love with me?"


	72. Just Pretend

Just Pretend

Beth huffed and kicked the blankets off of her body. It was too damn humid out and she was already down to nothing but her cotton panties and a tank top. She glanced out of the skylight in the tent. It had to be around three in the morning. Her body was wired, tingling, needing. She hated having dreams about him, especially on hot humid nights like tonight. She was hot, but not from the heat, she could fell it growing as she imagined him next to her, the salt on his skin, the scent of him against her. She hated being alone, it scared her to death lying in this tent, not knowing when they'd have to pack up at a moment's notice and run. Her daddy always said she played well alone, but she didn't want to be alone, not tonight. She grabbed the blanket she'd been covered in and squeezed it between her thighs, trying to fight the growing hunger as she curled her toes.

She shut her eyes tight and pictured him there with her, running his hands over her body, drawing her close to him, pretending he actually cared about her. She rolled onto her stomach and rolled her hips, trying to alleviate the ache. She wanted to scream in frustration but kept her mouth shut. She licked her lips, pretending the salt from her sweat was his instead, pretended he could hear her panting for him. She couldn't take it anymore. She rolled onto her back and slipped a hand down her body, into the waistbands of the material covering her hips. She was already slick, needy, just thinking about him could to that to her.

She found that little button that had her seeing stars and started to roll it. She wondered if he'd think she was dirty, if he'd like that, get off on it knowing that just thinking of him could get her so hot. She gasped as the fire in her tummy burned white hot. She was close and she knew she wasn't going to last long. She bet he didn't know she could make those kinds of noises, breathing in his ear, gasping, moaning his name softly while everyone slept, unaware of what they were doing. She closed her eyes as she drove her own pleasure higher and higher. He had her pinned up against a wall, kissing her, rolling his hips against hers, holding her so she didn't fall when her knees buckled. She pretended he could feel her shaking as he teased her with his fingers, his lips, his teeth, his voice. She squeezed her eyes tightly and tensed up as she came.

She fell back against her blankets and stared through the skylight again. Daryl Dixon was going to be the death of her.


	73. Dear God

Dear God

He sighed as he crossed the Tennessee state line into Kentucky. He was the only one on the road at this hour, just him and his motorcycle. He was so far away from home and as he kept going he thought about why he was really doing this. What he was doing. His mind kept replaying what she'd said to him before he'd left a few hours ago. "I'll always love you." He couldn't help it, he wanted to turn around and go back to her, wanting her back in his arms. The more he thought about it the more he realized that there wasn't anything for him on this road, nothing was going to be waiting for him at the end of the line unless he turned around and went back to her. He passed through a city, all of the lights were of, no one was out, and everything was closed down. He passed a small mom and pop diner and thought about all the times he'd taken her out to the one in their town. He had a few pictures of he in his pocket; they would have to get him through missing her. He couldn't go back. He wasn't no good for her, she deserved better.

He was searching for something he knew he'd never find. He had wanted to stay with her, he'd found something beautiful in a shit of a town but he'd let her go, so he could find something better. He knew now there was nothing better. Nothing was better than her. He lay awake in the shitty motel he'd pulled up to, staring at the ceiling, wishing she was there so he could hold her. Hope of getting her back was staring to fade away. Would she really be waiting for him?

He sent up a prayer to a god he didn't believe in, not anymore, but she did. He asked him to hold her for him when he wasn't around, when he couldn't be there and she needed it the most. To watch out for her in his place. Fuck, he was really wishing he'd stayed. He was lonely, tired of being lonely, exhausted but sleep wouldn't come, he was missing her, again, and again, and again.


	74. Fall to Pieces

Fall to Piece

He glared at the meth sitting on the table in front of him. It was from Merle's stash. He'd never used before but he was considering it. He'd seen her with someone else earlier that night at the bar they used to hang out at. As soon as he'd seen her, he'd left, anger, jealousy, rage consuming him. He had really fucked up when he'd broken up with her. He missed her like hell every day; he was always falling to pieces. He was always falling. He grabbed the biggest rock he could find and melted it out, soaking all of the liquid up into one of Merle's needles and tied his belt around his arm, popping the veins out. He didn't think twice about sticking the needle in. He needed to forget.

Merle found him a few hours later, half dead on the couch. "Fuck, Daryl, you fuckin' idiot." Daryl didn't feel Merle dragging him to the shower, didn't feel the ice cold water cascading over his body. Didn't feel Merle drag him into the bedroom, throwing him against the wall. "How much you take?" he demanded. Daryl just shook his head. He knew Merle called someone, but didn't hear who, didn't care. He couldn't feel anything anymore. He wasn't falling to pieces anymore.

When he woke from his high, everything came back. All the pain and anger and he shattered all over again. He rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly, hanging off the edge of the bed. "Daryl?" he looked up, his heart stopping when he heard her voice calling out to him softly. He looked up as she slowly walked into the room. So that was who Merle had called. She walked over to him slowly and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him, nuzzling her belly. She ran her fingers through his hair as he held her. As long as she didn't leave him again, ever, he wouldn't fall to pieces.


	75. Oral Fixation

Oral Fixation

She gasped when she felt his head nuzzling her thighs apart. If there was one thing she'd learned about Daryl, it was that he had an oral fixation. He loved putting things in his mouth and she loved it when he turned that obsession onto her. She felt him kiss the top of her sex before his fingers parted her slick folds, holding her open for his tongue. She moaned, her hips arching when he licked her from bottom to top, flicking her clit on the upstroke. Her hands fisted in his hair as he sealed his lips around it, drawing it into his mouth and sucking on it. Nothing felt better than when he went down on her. Her legs wrapped over his shoulders as he twirled his tongue around her clit, the fire in her belly spiraling higher and higher. "Oh god," she gasped out when he stiffened his tongue and pushed it into her. Her hips arched off the bed as he fucked her with it, curling it just slightly. She squeezed her eyes tight as she came, hard.

He smirked and licked his lips, kissing up the expanse of her naked body, taking each nipple into his mouth, kissing it, sucking on it, biting gently before he kissed her. Beth moaned, tasting herself on him. "You're so fucking good," he moaned against her lips.

"Shut up and fuck me." He smirked and eased himself into her, dipping his head to take a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it as he fucked her, crashing against her, driving her senses haywire as he quickly built up another orgasm inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his hips, moving with him, her nails pulling at his hair, clawing at his back as he rode her, switching between nipples, always sucking and biting, always having a piece of her in his mouth. Beth cried out, her back arching beautifully into his as she came, her pussy sucking his own orgasm from him. He groaned, shuddering against her as he came. Beth held him as he fell on top of her. He used to think he was too heavy, but she liked the weight of him, welcomed the warmth and closeness. "I love your oral fixation."


	76. Lonely Day

Lonely Day

He'd been lying in bed for hours now. Just staring at the ceiling, thinking about her. He was pretty damn sure no one had ever been as lonely as he'd been. He missed having her close to him. He couldn't remember the last time he ate, the last time he slept. He was just missing her too much, too lonely without her beside him. She didn't know when she was going to be back, he didn't either. The next time they had to go on a run he was going with. He couldn't keep doing this. He was making himself sick with worry. She'd wanted it this way though. She wanted to prove herself, not just to him but to everyone, including herself. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He needed her to come back, like right now. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He sure as hell wouldn't miss this day, not once for the rest of his life. Once she got back, he wasn't letting her out of his sight again.


	77. Tattooing Hope

Tattooing Hope

He looked up when he heard the little bell above the bass that thrummed out of the speakers around the small shop. She was a tiny little thing, looked like a virgin too. He strongly doubted there was a drop of ink on that porcelain skin. He walked over to the counter and looked at her. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

She smiled nervously. "I want to get the word 'hope' tattooed on my wrist."

Daryl nodded his head. "Fill out this paper work, and I'm gonna need an I.D. Once that's done flip through this book and find a script you like." He left her at the counter while he went to set up his station. He wiped everything down, got the new needle ready and set out the ink, the paper towel and the tape for when he was finished, fetched a new bottle of water, and the healing gel they used. He wiped down the table one more time before going back over to her.

"I like this one," she told him, pointing to a sexy cursive script.

"Okay, go ahead and have a seat back there, I'll get the stencil made up and come back." She nodded her head and walked back to his table and sat down, pulling her sleeves up.

"Who is that?" Merle asked, coming back to make his own stencil.

"Name's Beth." Daryl pulled his out and headed over to the station.

"Better be careful with that cherry," Merle called after him.

Daryl saw Beth stiffen a little. "Don't mind him; he's an ass to everyone." He sat down and looked at her. "Wrist?" She held it out slowly and he didn't miss the scars there, he knew them all too well. Growing up the way he did, he'd seen those on too many people. He didn't say anything about it as he gently put the stencil over her wrist and peeled the paper back. He looked up at her as he picked up the needle gun. "This ain't gonna feel good. You need a break you say somethin'." She nodded her head

"Better just send her home now," Merle called out. "Little southern bell like her won't take it."

"Merle, shut the fuck up. You cried like a baby when you got your first one." Daryl looked at her. "You ready?" She nodded her head a little. He smiled and bent his head over her wrists and started to work. She jumped a little at first and he could feel her tense up but she was stronger than she looked, had to be if she'd come through all that shit on the other side. He watched her face, making sure she was okay as he finished the outline and started to shade it in.

She smiled when he'd finished, looking down at the ink on her skin. "Thanks." He nodded his head and cleaned it up before putting the bandaged on it. He went through the aftercare procedure.

"Come back any time."

She smiled and nodded her head. "Count on it."


	78. Possessive

Possessive

Beth smiled at Daryl as she pulled her shirt on. She kissed his head before slipping quietly from the tent so she didn't wake him. Glenn and Rick were sitting around the fire. "Mornin' boys," she greeted as she braided her hair.

"Mornin'," Rick greeted nodding his head. "You feel like checkin' traps?"

Beth smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, I can do that, you goin?" she asked looking at Glenn.

"Yeah, figured I'd go before Maggie got up." Beth nodded and doubled checked to make sure she had her knife. Beth followed Glenn out into the woods. "How're you and Daryl?" he asked as they made their way to the first snare.

Beth smiled and bent down, pulling the rope from around the dead rabbit's neck and resetting the snare. "We're good, we have our moments, like any other couple, but we're good." She stood back up and looked at him. "How're you and Maggie?"

He nodded as they kept walking. "We're good. She's getting stressed out. She wants to find a building again." Beth nodded and followed Glenn. She could understand that. They all wanted a home again, not tents in the middle of the woods. She looked at the next snare. It was in a tricky place. "You wanan get this one? I'd fall." Beth nodded and eased her way over to the edge of the ravine where the trap was set up. She held onto a tree branch with one hand and bent down slowly, using her other hand to loosen the noose around the rabbit's neck. She wrapped her hand around it, but it wasn't fully head. She gasped and lost her footing at the rabbit gave one last good kick. She fell down the ravine's six foot drop. "Beth!" Glenn knelt down at the edge and looked down at her. "Beth!"

She groaned and slowly sat up, rubbing the back of her head where it'd landed on a rock. "I'm fine," she called back. She stood up slowly, testing everything, checking for broken bones. The worst damage that had been done was to her shirt. It was completely ripped down the back after getting caught on a branch. She wouldn't be able to wear it anymore. She pulled the shredded material off of her shoulders and picked up the two dead rabbits. "Catch," she called them, tossing them up to Glenn. She wasn't going to be able to climb back up carrying them.

"You want my shirt?" he called back, putting the rabbits down beside him.

"When I get up there, don't wanna fall again and rip yours too." She walked over to the side of the ravine and grabbed a root that was sticking out over her head and pulled herself up. The climb wasn't easy and she was panting for breath when she got to the stop. Glenn grabbed her hand and pulled her over the edge. "Thanks."

He pulled his shirt over his head and handed it to her. "You sure you're okay?" he asked, moving her hair around, looking for blood.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just gonna be sore later." He nodded his head and picked up the rabbits as they continued to walk around the perimeter, checking all of the snares.

By the time they got back to camp and everyone was up. She helped Glenn carry the rabbits over but gasped when Daryl grabbed her, the rabbits dropping from her hand as he threw her behind him. He glared at Glenn, Beth didn't think she'd ever seen him so mad. "Daryl, what the hell is your problem?" she demanded.

"Why the fuck are you wearing his shirt?" he demanded.

Beth slowly realized what Daryl thought was going on, what had happened out in the woods. She sighed and nodded her head in understanding, getting between him and Glenn. "I fell off a ravine and ripped my shirt. Glenn gave me his so I didn't have to walk around the woods in nothing but a bra." She put her hands on his chest and looked up at him, taking all of his focus off of Glenn. "That's all it was." His temper started to ease and he nodded his head, pulling her close and crushing his mouth against hers, a claiming if nothing else.

She smiled a little as he let her go but stuck close to her side the rest of the day. Daryl was loyal to a fault, but his possessiveness turned her on.


	79. Second Glance

Second Glance

Beth huffed as he listened to him ramble on and on and on and on like a broken record about how he wasn't good for her and how she shouldn't want to be with him, and blah, blah, blah. She rolled her eyes. She was sick of him doubting himself and her love for him. "Damn it, Beth, take this fuckin' seriously," he snapped, noticing her eye roll.

"I am taking this seriously," she shot back. "You're the one who's being stupid." She put her hands on her hips and looked at him. "Why can't you just accept the fact that I love you?"

He shook his head, crossing his arms. "Because if this whole fuckin' walker shit wouldn't have happened you wouldn't have given a guy like me a second glance."

She just stared at him as he looked awkwardly at the ground. She shook her head and pushed him back into the tree, taking his face in her hands. "You stupid boy." He glared at her. "Yes, boy." She shook her head. "Don't you know, I've got a wild side?" She leaned up and kissed him softly, nuzzling his neck with her nose. "You would have given me tunnel vision if we'd have met before the walkers." She smirked against his salty skin. "I would have been drawn to you like a moth to a flame."

He looked down at her, his arms slowly wrapping around her waist. "You sure about that?" he asked quietly.

She nodded her head. "Oh yeah, baby boys are my thing." She looked up at him. "And I've got the best one."


	80. Smile

Smile

He grinned when he saw her walking towards him, her blonde hair swinging around behind her as she crossed the camp, walking over and sitting on his lap by the fire. "Hey baby," she whispered, kissing him. He grin only grew.

"You know, I thought it'd been impossible," Rick stated, looking at him.

"What's that?" Glenn asked. Daryl glared, they were up to something.

"I think that was the, what, fifth smile I've seen from him today?" Rick smirked and looked at Glenn. "Must be a damn record. I think he might be sick."

Glenn snickered as they carried on; ignoring the death glares Daryl was giving them. "Maybe we should quarantine him, you know just to be safe."

Rick nodded. "I think you're right." He looked at Daryl. "Are you sick? Beth does he have a fever?"

Beth flipped them both off and kissed him. "Don't listen to them, I like your smile." He couldn't help it. His lips curled upwards.

"Six," Glenn called out from the other side of the fire. They were seriously asking for a beating.

He looked at them, his arm wrapping around Beth's waist, pulling her closer. "Ya'll are just jealous my woman loves me. Where are Michonne and Maggie?" he asked. That shut them both up. "Yeah, on guard duty because you both pissed them off this morning." He shook his head and kissed Beth. "Maybe you should be taking notes."


	81. Stay

Stay

They'd done it. They'd gotten to Washington in one piece and Eugene was working on a cure. The community they'd found there was welcoming, just like they had been at the prison. They were all welcomed into the White House with open arms and they had all settled in. Well, everyone but Daryl. Beth could tell he was having problems adjusting. She stopped at his room to talk to him. She knocked on the door and walked inside when he grunted at her. He was packing a bag. Her heart froze in her chest. "Are…are you going somewhere?" she asked quietly, trying not to break down. She'd lost him once. She didn't want to lose him again. She frowned at herself. He wasn't hers to lose.

"I don't fit in here Beth." He looked at her. "Better if I just move on."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "You can't leave." She shook her head and looked at him. "Rick…you're his best friend, his right hand. You can't just leave him, and Judith...she adores you. How can you leave her? And I…" She trailed off. Her emotions were getting the better of her.

He stopped putting things in his bag and slowly turned to look at her. "You what?" he asked quietly.

She licked her lips. She could taste the salt from her tears. "I…I love you." She stared at the ground. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. "I have for a while…but the time was never right to tell you, and I figured you wouldn't want anything to do with me anyways." She shook her head, trying to stop crying. She was breaking apart. He couldn't leave her.

"Beth…"

She laughed cynically. "I know, I'm too young, I'm not your type, whatever." She stared at the ground. "It doesn't change the fact."

She gasped when she felt his arms around her. She still wouldn't look up at him, not until he lifted her chin. "I'll stay," he whispered, dipping his head and kissing her. She slowly wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him. "I won't leave you again."


	82. Naked

Naked

"Shit fuck." Beth gasped and turned around. Her eyes widened and a blush colored her cheeks as she quickly turned back around. Daryl was naked, in the showers. She was naked in the showers.

"I'm so sorry," she muttered, trying to melt into the floor. This was so embarrassing. He didn't say anything; he just walked around to the other side. They bathed in awkward silence. When she'd finished she didn't know what to do. Should she tell him she was leaving? Should she just go and hope he didn't look at her ass? She ran a hand through her hair and huffed. She decided just leaving was the best. She quickly walked from the showers and found her way back to where she'd left her clothes. She quickly pulled them on and headed back to her cell.

Two weeks. Two fucking weeks since he'd accidentally walked in on her in the shower and things had been strained and awkward between them. They avoided each other at all costs. But damn it, every time he looked at her all he could see was slick, naked flesh, soft curves and a giving body. He couldn't be around her because all he wanted to do was throw her against the wall and fuck her, and he wasn't going to be loving about it.

He was on his way back from the tombs when he ran into her. She was alone in the hallway, just pacing. She looked up at him when she heard him approaching. She blushed beet red and looked away. "What are you doing down here?" he asked, standing in front of her, trying to keep his dick from getting hard.

"I just needed to get away; Maggie keeps nagging me, asking me why I broke up with Zach."

That was news to him. He hadn't realized she'd broken up with Zach. "Why did you break up with him?" He didn't want to cross his fingers, but he was hopeful he would like her answer.

She blushed deeper and looked at him sideways before looking away again. "I uhm…I sort of like someone else. It wasn't fair to Zach."

He nodded his head slowly. Fuck, the way she was biting her lip, nervously looking around, his dick was straining against his jeans. He didn't think, couldn't with all of the blood in the lower half of his body. He grabbed her and pushed her against one of the cell walls. He pinned her arms above her head by the wrists. She gasped and looked up at him. He grabbed the bar between her legs and pushed up, causing her to sit on his forearm as he kept her pinned. He looked into her eyes, looking for any signs of fear. There wasn't any, just raw hunger. He smirked and sealed his lips over hers, shoving his tongue into her mouth as his dick swelled even more in his jeans.

She moaned into his mouth, her hips rocking against his arm. He growled and put her back on her feet. "Get your fucking pants off," he rasped out. She didn't waste any time, she was naked from the waist down in three seconds flat. Daryl pulled his cock from his pants and grabbed her around the waist. "Grab onto the cell and wrap those fuckin' sexy legs around me." Her eyes rolled as she nodded her head, doing what he said as he lifted her.

He pushed into her body and growled. She was better than he'd imagined, all soft and wet, willing flesh. She let her head fall back on her neck as her legs squeezed his hips. "You better fuckin' hold on," he told her before he started thrusting into her with a brutal pace. He'd been dreaming about doing this for too damn long. "Fuckin' perfect," he growled out.

She moaned loudly and slowly brought her head back up, looking him in the eyes as he fucked her. "Fuck, Daryl," she gasped out. "So good."

He smirked and dug his fingers tighter into the flesh of her ass. "You like my dick?" he rasped out, grinding his hips in a slow circle before slamming into her again.

"Better than I dreamed," she admitted.

"Fuckin' dirty." He slapped her ass and nearly blacked out. Her pussy clamped down on him so hard as that spanking sent her screaming over the edge, her orgasm shocking both of them and pulling his own from him. His legs were shaky as he rested against her, pressing her against the cell. "Holy fuck," he breathed out.

Beth whimpered as he slowly pulled his softening cock from her and eased her onto her feet. When he pulled away she fell back against the cell, her legs too weak and numb to keep her standing. He wasn't going to lie, he was pleased with himself. He fixed his clothes, helped her back into hers before he picked her up and headed back to their cell block. She nuzzled his neck. "You're mine now," she told him. "No one else can have you, ever."

He smirked. So she was possessive too? He was just winning today, wasn't he? He nodded his head, grabbing her ass as he walked into the kitchen area. "You're mine too." They both knew that was as close to an 'I love you' as they were going to get.


	83. Crush

**So, I have one prompt that I can post, and I may be able to finish the one I have partly done. But I'm going to be heading to the emergency room soon. My mom and grandma just took my grandpa up there. He just had a heart attack back in February, so we're not entirely sure what's wrong with him. I know I've been slacking on the prompts lately, and I'm really sorry about that. I'll update later to let you know what's going on. If they keep him over night I'll be at the hospital tomorrow because my grandma doesn't need to be there alone, but I'll be able to have my computer with me, so I can update while I'm there. Again, I'm really sorry tonight is going to be a slow night. Also, this is just a side note, but I'm taking questions for a Q&A video I plan on making this weekend, so if there's anything you want to know, send me a PM**

* * *

Crush

Beth heard them talking around the fire as she walked around with Judith, trying to get her to go to sleep. They were asking Daryl if he had feelings for her, apparently they were starting to suspect something was up. Maggie was the one asking questions. "Is there something going on between you and Beth?" she asked.

"Don't know what you mean," he answered.

"No, she's right," Glenn spoke up. "You act differently towards her than you did before. Something's going on." Beth sighed a little. It looked like they were going to have to come out as a couple.

"She's just got a crush," he muttered, still loud enough for her to hear. Anger flared inside of her as she started to make her way to the fire. "It's just that teenage thing where girls like bad boys."

"That's not what you said last night." All eyes turned to her and she could tell from the look on his face that he knew he was fucked. "As I remember it, you said how much you loved me." She narrowed her eyes and passed Judith off to Carol. "I'll be in my tent." She walked off, more than angry.

"You see what just happened? I hope you learn from that." She heard Maggie tell Glenn as she walked off.

Beth huffed and climbed into her tent, zipping it up and laying down. Was he embarrassed to be with her? If that was the case she didn't know why he hung around. It was only a matter of time before the rest of the group found out what was going on between them. She was glaring at the wall when he walked in. "I don't want to talk to you."

He sat beside her. "I know." He lay down beside her and pulled her against him. "I'm sorry, I panicked."

"Are you ashamed to be with me?" she asked.

He shook his head against her back. "Never, just freaked out a little." Beth sighed and nodded her head, pressing a little closer against him. "I do love you."

She turned around and looked up at him. "You're lucky I love you too."


	84. Rescue Me

Rescue Me

Beth frowned as she looked at the slight gap in the trail. Technically you should really have someone else out there with you when you were attempting to hike through the Smokey Mountains, but she hadn't been able to convince anyone else to go with her, so here she was. Stuck between a rock and a hard place. The gap really didn't look that big, five feet tops, she was sure she could jump it, and, unless she wanted to turn around and go back home, it was the only way across. She sighed and grabbed her bag, pulling it off her shoulders and tossed it across. When it landed safely on the other side of the gap she backed up, giving herself enough room for a running jump. Only, she didn't make it. Her foot caught the very edge and she fell back down the seven foot drop, screaming as pain seared up her leg and she heard the sickening crack of bone.

Tears leaked from her eyes as she moved herself around, trying to get a look at her leg. As long as bones were breaking the skin she'd probably be okay. She tried to stand but fell back down. "Shit." She reached into her pocket and pulled her phone out. "You've got to be kidding me." She didn't have any reception. She grunted in pain as she rested against the rock behind her. Someone had to come looking for her eventually. Her sister and dad both knew she was out there. She just had to wait.

…

"What the fuck?" Daryl frowned as he rounded around the corner and saw a girl lying against the rock, her skin pale and her lips blue. Normal people didn't go this deep into the mountains, that's why he liked living out there, he had his privacy. He sighed and walked over to her, lifting her into his arms. He couldn't just leave her out here, she'd freeze to death. He tossed her over his shoulder and headed back home, the deer he'd been tracking forgotten. He carried her back to his place and laid her out on the couch in front of the fire, grabbing more blankets and covering her up. She was in the beginning stages of hypothermia and he needed to get her warm. Grunting he pushed the couch close to the fire and threw a few more logs onto it, hoping it was enough to warm her up.

He left her to make something to eat. He had no idea how long she'd been out there, at least half the day if she was that cold already. He sighed as he threw something into a pan. He was pretty sure it was venison, then again, it could have been beef for all he knew, he'd stopped labeling things a while ago. He sighed as he looked over at the back of the couch. What the hell was he supposed to do with a half frozen girl? Not just half frozen, but fuckin' sexy too. He glanced over when she started to stir on the couch.

She sat up slowly and looked around. "Feelin' okay?" he asked, walking over with some whiskey. It was the only thing he had to warm her up. "Drink this."

She took a sip of it and made the cutest face. "What is this?" she asked, handing it back.

"Whiskey."

"Don't you have any tea?" she asked, pulling the blankets closer around herself.

"Do I look like I have tea?" He took a shot of the whiskey himself and put the bottle on the table.

"What kind of rescue party is this?"

He looked at her for a minute then realized what she was talking about. "Darlin' I aint no rescue party, just a redneck in the woods." He walked back to the stove to check on dinner. He turned the stove off and plated the dinner. "You think you can eat?" he asked, looking over at her.

"I can try, what is it?" she asked, letting the blanket fall off of her shoulders.

"Venison I think." He handed her a plate with a knife and fork. "What are you doing out there anyways?" he asked.

She sighed and picked at the overcooked meat on her plate. "I was hiking." She looked at him. "I couldn't get anyone to come with me, I guess I shouldn't have come."

He huffed as he chewed on the tough meat. "Why all the way out here?" he asked.

"I like the quiet." She winced as she tried to move. "Can you…call a doctor?" she asked.

"What's wrong?"

"I broke my leg when I fell." Daryl huffed and put his plate away, pulling the blanket up and gently pushed her jeans out of the way. Sure enough her leg was black and blue.

"Ain't no doctor's around here. You gonna be alright till morning?" he asked.

"Morning?"

"My brother won't be back with the truck until then and I can't put you on the back of a motorcycle with a broken leg." She sighed but nodded her head. He grabbed what pillows he could find and helped her prop her leg up.

"What's your name?" she asked as she curled under the blankets.

"Daryl."

She smiled. "I'm Beth." He nodded his head. "Thanks for saving me."

Daryl sighed. "Go to sleep. I'll take you to the hospital in the moring."


	85. Locked In

Locked In

Daryl huffed as he paced the confines of the small storage unit. He'd been looking around for anything useful when the door had slid shut. He'd been trapped for a while and he doubted anyone would take notice for a while. He sighed and rested against the wall. He might as well get some shut eye while he waited. He figured he was going to have hours. At least until the door slid open. "Daryl?" Beth walked inside, pushing the door open, but it didn't hold.

"The door," He jumped up, hoping to catch it. Beth turned to try and stop it as it slid shut, but they were both too late. The door slammed shut, locking them in. "Damn it."

"What's going on?" Beth bent and tried to open the door, but he'd heard the springs break completely when the door had fallen. "We're locked in?" Daryl sighed and nodded. Beth frowned and looked at him. "How long have you been in here?"

"An hour?" He walked back over to the wall where he'd left his crossbow and sat down. Beth slowly walked over and sat beside him. "Anyone know you're here?" he asked. Beth shook his head. "Figures."

"I noticed you'd been gone for a while…I wanted to look for you." She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. "I just wanted to do something right."

He looked at her. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged a little. "I never did anything useful on the farm. I let Patty die…I just laid in bed the whole time because I couldn't deal with shit…I'm useless."

Daryl shook his head and looked at her. "You ain't useless, you're just…not okay." He frowned and stared at the ground. "I ain't any good at this. You just gotta get stronger."

She looked at him slowly, her mess of tangles falling in front of her eyes. "How do I do that?"

Daryl sighed. He didn't know what to tell her. He didn't know how to get stronger. He'd been taught, the hard way, with a bastard father and an asshole for a brother. He pushed his hand through his hair. "I don't know."

"How did you get stronger?"

He shook his head and looked at her. "You don't want to learn that way."

"Why not?"

"Because it's no way to learn." He looked at his feet. "I'll help you." He looked at her. "But I may be a dick about it."

She smiled and moved a little closer. "Thanks, Daryl." She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, cuddling against him. Daryl sighed and put his arm around her. He knew she had to be cold, and the longer they were stuck in here, away from the fire the colder she was going to get. He rested his head on hers and hoped that someone came for them soon. He was going to help her get stronger, and he was going to try like hell to make sure she was taught the right way.


	86. I Run To You

I Run to You

Daryl grunted as he took another lead pipe to the ribs. They wanted him to talk, to give information on the group, on how many of them were still out there, but he refused. He was staring to become numb to the pain. He kept his eyes closed and he went back to that house, back to that table in the candle light, went back to her. They could do whatever they wanted to him, as long as he could run to her, even in his head, he was stronger than they would ever be. They said something to him, demanded an answer to a question, but he ignored them, going back to Beth. They were at the table and she had asked him what had changed his mind. This time, instead of just staring at her like an idiot, instead of wasting time, wasting a chance, he told her. Told her that it was her that had changed his mind, told her it was her that changed his world. She'd gotten up from her chair then. She'd walked over to him, straddled his hips, the candle light playing against her skin, coloring her white flesh in an orange glow. She'd wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. They'd ignored the dog as he carried her to the counter and put her up on it. They'd stayed safe as he made love to her. Gareth could do whatever he wanted, he could beat him to death, he didn't care, not when he was with her.


	87. Regrets

Regrets

He was just a kid. He didn't want to leave him out there alone, especially since he wasn't armed. He really didn't like having men ride bitch with him, but he didn't have much of a choice. He was just thankful when he saw the gates. Carol and Beth opened them and he rode through, stopping the bike. He was planning on dropping the kid off and going back out. He hadn't made it far and there were still a few hours left to get some hunting in. "Who is this?" Carol asked as he shut off the bike.

"Zach," he grunted, looking up at her. "Zach, this is Carol and Beth, they'll get you settled."

He watched Zach look Beth up and down, openly checking her out and he saw the hot blush color her cheeks and a pang of jealousy spread through him. "Beth, huh? Cute name." Daryl glared at his back as Beth led him up to the prison. He was seriously starting to regret bringing that kid back.


	88. Age

Age

Beth was giving herself a headache. She was trying to figure out how old Daryl was, going back through her memory, trying to think of a time when it was mentioned. She didn't care; she'd just like to know. She knew how old everyone else was, but not Daryl's. She groaned and ran a hand through her hair. "What's your problem?" he asked, looking up at her. She wasn't aware that he'd been awake.

"How old are you?" she asked, looking at him. "You've never said."

He huffed and rolled over. "It don't matter."

"Yes it does." Beth leaned over him, staring down at him. "I want to know."

"Tough."

She huffed and pushed his hair from his face. "Tell me."

"Ain't gonna happen."

Beth rolled him back onto his back and straddled him. "Daryl, why won't you tell me."

He glared up at her. "I'm older than I look, just leave it at that."

Beth crossed her arms and tried to think. He looked like he was in his thirties…so that had to put him in his forties. "Forty-five?" she guessed. He shook his head. "Forty-seven?"

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Thanks baby, love you too." He huffed and looked up at her. "Fourty-two." Beth looked down at him. She supposed she could see it, he was staring to grey in his beard. "Ya happy now?"

Beth leaned down and kissed him, assuring him that she loved him and it didn't matter. "Yep, I'm happy." She lay down beside him and cuddled into his side. "I still love you." He didn't say anything, he just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.


	89. Family Life

Family Life

Beth sighed as she got off the bus and headed down the street. Daryl had no idea she was coming. He never wanted her to come see him at his house, they'd been dating for six months and she was ready to meet his family. She decided that since he never wanted to bring her over, she was just going to surprise him. She looked around the neighborhood she was in as she made her way to his house. It didn't really look like a safe place. She chewed her lip a little as she knocked on the door. She really hoped he wasn't mad at her.

"Who the fuck is at the door?" a gruff voice answered. The door swung open and an older man looked down at her. "Who the fuck are you?" he asked.

She blushed a little, not sure what to say. "I-is Daryl here?" she asked quietly.

"Daryl, one of your whores is here." He walked away, leaving the door open.

Beth swallowed nervously and stepped inside, looking around. There were bullet holes in the wall, empty beer cans and full ash trays everywhere. There were two men sitting on a couch covered in burns and stains Beth didn't want to think about. Daryl walked around from the hall. "The hell you mean?" he looked at Beth and she saw the panic in his eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the house, shutting them away in his room. "Beth, what the fuck?"

She frowned a little. "I just wanted to meet your family." She shook her head. "I'm sorry." She looked around his room and saw the bloody shirt on the floor. She frowned and picked it up. "What happened?"

"Nothing." He pulled the shirt away from her and tossed it into the trash. "You shouldn't have come here."

She looked at him and sighed. "I know…I just…" She shook her head. "I'm sorry." She hugged him but pulled away when he hissed. "What?"

He shook his head and gently pulled his shirt away from his back. "It's fine."

"It is not." Beth turned him around and pulled his shirt up, gasping as she stared at the still bleeding wounds on his back. "What happened?"

He shook his head and pulled her back around. "It's fine okay?" he kissed her head. "Let me go take a shower, then we'll get out of here." Beth frowned a little and nodded. "Stay here." He grabbed some clothes and walked out, leaving her in the room. She sighed and looked around. She needed to get him out of here. His father and brother obviously didn't care and it wouldn't shock her if his father had been the one to tear up his back like that.

She picked at a loose threat on the blankets covering the bed as she looked around. She smiled when she saw the small wallet picture of herself sitting on the table beside the bed. She picked it up and looked at it. It was a band picture of her, but the fact that he had it beside her bed made her smile.

Daryl walked back in, dressed in new clothes and his hair wet. He grabbed his keys and wallet before pulling her off the bed and kissing her. "Let's go." He pulled her out of the house, ignoring the comments from the men sitting on the couch.

When they were on the back of his bike and she was pressed against him she sighed. "Daryl?"

"Hmm?" he asked before he started the bike.

"Move in with me."


	90. Snowed In

Snowed In

Beth groaned when she rolled over. For some reason it was incredibly bright out and she couldn't understand why. She was freezing too. "Beth?" Daryl called, poking his head in. She whined and pulled the small blanket up closer. "Beth, you gotta get up, we got a problem."

Beth sighed and sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. "What is it?" she asked. It couldn't be walkers; he wouldn't make her get up for walkers, not when she was up stairs.

"Look out the window."

Beth sighed and turned her head and she didn't want to go back to sleep anymore. She was too shocked to want to go back to sleep. There had to be at least a foot of snow outside. She blinks a few times, rubbed her eyes again, making sure she wasn't dreaming. "What the hell?" She threw the blankets off and climbed out of bed, walking over to the window. "Is that snow?"

"Well it's not daisies." He crossed his arms and leaned against the door. "It looks like there's more coming. I need help getting some wood in so we don't freeze. We're going to be here for a while."

Beth sighed and sat down on the bed, pulling her boots on. "Why is there snow on the ground?" she whined. Daryl rolled his eyes as they walked down the stairs. Beth really hated the cold.

…

Two months. They had been snowed in for two months. Beth couldn't remember seeing a winter this bad before. They hadn't been able to leave the mortuary, not to do more than hunt or get wood for a fire. There was no way they were going to be able to travel in this. Beth and Daryl were starting to get cabin fever. They needed to get out, or do something to get rid of the boredom. She was watching the flames in the fireplace as Daryl skinned the rabbit he'd caught earlier that day. "Daryl?" He grunted at her. "Can we make out?" she asked.

He stopped, slowly looked up and stared at her. "What?"

She sighed a little and looked at him. "I want to make out." She put her head on her knees and looked over at him. "I mean, you know I like you, you'd have to be blind to not see that." She moved a little closer to him. "Don't you like me?"

Daryl put the rabbit down and wiped his hands on his jeans before wrapping a hand around her ass and pulling her against him, lying her back on the floor. "Oh yeah," he told her. "I like you." He dipped his head and kissed her, fisting his other hand in her hair. Beth moaned and wrapped her arms around him as she kissed him back. Part of her couldn't believe this was happening, the other part of her couldn't believe they'd made it two months trapped together without anything happening. She ran her fingers through his hair and moved her body around, trying to get a little more comfortable. Daryl rested in the cradle of her hips and she felt his cock hardening in his jeans, pressing against her. She moaned as their lips danced, he took his time, slow soft strokes, his tongue coming out every now and then to tease her as he rocked his hips against hers.

She pulled away slowly and looked up at him, her fingers tangled in his hair. "We can stop," she told him. She knew Daryl well enough to know that he didn't like to be pushed into anything.

"The only way we're stopping is if you tell me to." Beth nodded her head, her hands going to his shirt and pulling it over his head. "You gonna stop me?" She shook her head, looking up at him, running her hands down his chest. "Good." He kissed pulled her shirt over her head before kissing her again, his hands going to her jeans. Beth shivered as the cold got more intense. He pushed them closer to the fire and threw another log onto it as he pulled her jeans down her legs.

Beth lay back against the pillows and blankets they slept on in front of the fire and arched her back as he kissed up the expanse of her body. Once she could reach she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pulling his cock out, pumping it slowly. Daryl groaned and rocked his hips into her hand as she pumped him. It didn't take long before he was pushing her hand away and easing into her. It had been too long, way too long for both of them. He rocked against her. Beth gripped his hair, rocking her hips with him. "Oh god," she gasped out as the fire in her belly burned brighter and brighter. "Daryl," she moaned.

"I'm gonna take care of you baby," he told her, nuzzling her neck and kissing her skin. His thrusts sped up, they were panting, sweaty as he made love to her, not stopping until she was crying out his name and coming around him. He lay beside her and pulled her against him as they tried to catch her breath.

"We should have been doing that to keep warm," she panted out, rolling over and letting him spoon her as they watched the fire.

He smirked and kissed her shoulder. "Yeah, you might have a point there." Beth smiled as he nuzzled her neck. Maybe being snowed in wasn't such a bad thing.


	91. Bruises and Bitemarks

Bruises and Bitemarks

Beth gasped as Daryl roughly pushed her against the ground, ripping her shirts off of her arms. Daryl was in a mood, which mean this was going to be rough, and she loved it. He flipped her over to her hands and knees, ripping her jeans over the curve of her ass but no further, keeping her legs pressed tightly together. "Are you hot for me?" he asked, running his hands over the curve of her ass, pulling back and spanking her. Beth moaned her back arching. "Dirty girl," he groaned out, running his fingers against her. Beth whined, pressing back against him. It amazed her how hot Daryl could make her with just a few touches. "You're fucking dripping." Daryl found her clit and pinched it before rolling it slowly, adding just the right amount of pressure. "You're just a little slut for me, aren't you?"

Beth bawled the blankets under her as he roughly pumped three fingers into her tight pussy. She arched her back, moaning his name, pressing against his hand. He could make her feel things she'd never felt before. Beth could feel the tight coil in her tummy winding tighter and tighter with each second. She was so close as he curled his fingers inside of her, rubbing that spot inside of her that could make her see stars. "Answer me," he growled, slapping her ass harder. Beth threw her head back, moaning. "Are you my little slut?"

"Yes," Beth gasped out, whining when he pulled his fingers from her. She'd been so close.

"That's what I thought." He released her completely and she heard his belt as he opened it. Beth bit her lip, ready for him, the anticipation killing her. She felt his cock run the length of her pussy; he was teasing her with it. She whined and pressed back against him, trying to get him inside of her. He chuckled darkly behind her and slapped her ass. "Be still." She whined and gripped the sheets tighter in her hands, willing her body to be still. "Good little slut." She moaned, her head rolling on her shoulders as he slowly started to push inside of her.

Nothing about Daryl was small. He stretched her, filled her in the most delicious ways. She arched her back like a cat as he ran a hand down her spine to the base of her neck. She felt his fingers wrap around her neck as his other hand gripped her hips tightly, almost to the point of pain. "So fuckin' tight," he growled out, slowly pulling his hips back. Beth bit her lip when he nearly slipped out of her, then gasped, the air being pushed from her lungs when he slammed back in. "Tight and wet, and so fuckin' hot," he whispered, bending down over her.

She could feel his lips on her skin as he kissed from her neck to her shoulder, still holding her head down against the blankets with the hand around her neck. She gasped, stars dancing in front of her eyes, her pussy contracting sharply against his cock when he bit her, hard. His teeth broke the skin and she could feel the small droplets of blood run down her collarbone and down the slope of a breast. "So my little slut likes it rough, does she?" She could hear the smirk in his voice, how amused he really was, and how turned on he was.

Beth rolled her hips, pushing back against him. This slow withdraw and sharp thrust in was killing her. She needed hard, she needed fast, and she needed now. Daryl bit down hard on her shoulder and Beth cried out at the small twinge of pain, even as her pussy contracted sharply around him. He groaned and sped up his thrusts. Beth could feel the blood running down her shoulder and moaned, pressing back against him. She was so close; she just needed a little more.

When Daryl reached out and pinched her clit, hard she came, crying out and squeezing around him. Daryl gasped, his hand digging into her hip, his teeth sinking deeper into her neck as he came deep inside of her. They collapsed and fell down against the blankets. As they caught their breath he looked at the blood on her shoulder, the bruises already forming on her hips. She saw the guilt in his eyes. He was always like this after a rough bout. She curled into him and kissed his chest. "I love you." She nuzzled his chest.

"I hurt you…again."

Beth shook her head. "Baby, if I didn't like it, I wouldn't have come." She looked up at him and smiled, reassuring him. "I love you, and I loved what we just did." He nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She smiled and let him hold her, pet her, kiss her. If he needed the reassurance she was more than willing to give it to him.


	92. Midnight Terrors

Midnight Terrors

Rick jumped awake, hearing the female cry and raced out of his tent just as Glenn was running out of his. "What's going on?" he looked around for walkers, for anyone who might be under attack. They heard the cry again and started to realize what it was as others joined them. "You've got to be kidding me."

"They're going at it again." Glenn glared in the direction of Daryl and Beth's tent as Beth moaned again, rather loudly. "This is the third time tonight!"

Michonne walked out of the tent she was sharing with Rick now, her sword drawn. "Oh, no you don't," Rick grunted, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back. "You're not killing anyone tonight."

"I need to sleep, you know what happens if I don't sleep." She looked up at him.

"I'll go talk to them." Maggie headed towards the tent, a bucket of water in her hands. Carl ran with her and quietly unzipped the tent. "Shut the fuck up," Maggie called out, throwing the water into the tent. Beth and Daryl swore and screamed as they came running out, Beth wrapped in a blanket, Daryl at least still had his pants on.

"What the hell, Maggie?" Beth demanded.

"You woke everyone up," Carol told her. "Look we love you, and we're happy that you love each other, but for one night, give it a rest."

Beth and Daryl blushed as they realized that the whole camp was staring at them. "Sorry, we'll be quiet." Beth ducked back inside, embarrassment too much for her.

Daryl smirked and just crossed his arms. "Ya'll are just jealous if you ask me."

"Jealous?" Michonne asked, reaching for her sword again.

Daryl nodded his head. "All ya'll women are jealous you're not getting' it as good as my Beth and ya'll boys are jealous cause you can't give it as good as me." He smirked and walked back into the tent, zipping it up.


	93. Clean Up

Clean Up

He was covered in blood, soaking in it. He'd done the most damage, he'd been so pissed off, he'd only seen red, and now he was covered in it. They'd won though, Terminus was theirs and the psychopaths were gone. He was helping Rick let people out of other cars when he heard her voice coming from inside. He normally wouldn't care what he looked like…but when he was covered in blood, after not seeing her for so long, he couldn't let her see him like this. "Rick, I'll be back." He walked off, not giving Rick an explanation, Glenn took over for him, but he was out of sight before they let her out. He needed to get cleaned up before she saw him again.

He walked back to the river and started to wash the blood from his face and arms. How the hell was he going to tell her what had happened? That he'd ran all night to try and find her, that he'd met up with more psychopaths…what had almost happened to Carl and Rick because of him. How could he tell her any of it? The truth was, he'd just about given up after he'd lost her. After realizing that he might love her and then losing her, he'd been a mess. He hadn't cared much. She was his light in the darkness, but he was afraid that if he got too close, his own darkness would snuff out her flame.

He washed all of the blood off. Changed his clothes. He wanted to shave a little, maybe do something with his hair, but for now, being clean of the blood was enough. He had no idea how long he'd been gone. Hours probably, his skin was wrinkled now. He slowly started to make his way back. He assumed he'd find everyone where the picnic tables had been set up. He was nervous, his fingers couldn't stop twitching as his eyes looked for her.

She was wrapped in a blanket, sitting with Michonne and Maggie. She looked weak, tired, dehydrated and malnourished. He was going to change that. Rick and Glenn looked at him. "Did you take a bath?" Glenn asked, smirking. "Wow, I don't think I've ever seen Daryl actually want to take a bath before."

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Fuck off, Glenn."

"Hey now, don't get that way. I think it's cute," Rick teased. She looked up, hearing his voice and walked over to him. "I just want to know why you took a bath?"

"Assholes." He looked down at her and the others started to piece things together as she reached up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He slowly pulled her against him, hugging her waist as she kissed him. "Shit, I missed you so much," he whispered so only she could hear him. She just smiled and rested her head against his chest as he held her close. "You're not leaving again."

"Never," she promised.


	94. I Warned You

I Warned You

Beth knew she was in trouble. He'd told her countless times not to tease him while they were in a council meeting, but she just couldn't help herself, it was too much fun. So now, she was waiting in their tent for him to come and deliver her punishment. She was nervous with anticipation and wanting. Sometimes she got into trouble just to get the punishment because it was so damn good, and he knew that too. Apparently he didn't care though. Beth looked up when Daryl walked in, a dark smirk on his lips as he looked at her. He motioned for her to stand up. Beth slowly stood up and walked over to him. "Such a naughty girl," he whispered, pulling her shirt from her head and letting it fall to the ground. "You know what's coming, don't you?" he asked. Beth nodded her head, biting her lip as he pushed her jeans down her long legs. "And you want it don't you? Fuckin' dirty little girl." He smirked when she shivered and bit her lip harder.

He wrapped his hands around her waist and slowly turned her around, pulling her back against his chest. "See that table?" he asked. There was a small card table set up where he kept maps so he could plan runs. She nodded her head slowly. "I'm going to bend you over that table, I'm going to spank your tight little ass, and then I'm going to fuck you senseless." Beth moaned, her head falling back on his shoulder as she rolled her hips against him. She loved it when he got like this. She never thought she had this dirty, kinky side to her, but it turned her on so much. He chuckled darkly in her ear and walked her over to the table. "I warned you baby girl," he whispered to her. "Now bend over, right fuckin' now."

Beth did what he said and bent at the waist, resting her upper body on the flimsy table that wobbled under the weight of her. She bit her lip, looking over her shoulder at him. He reached behind his back and pulled his shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor. Beth's eyes nearly rolled in her head and she slowly turned her head back around. She was so needy for him already and he hadn't even touched her yet. He ran his hands over the curve of her ass, stroking the skin. Beth closed her eyes, loving the feeling of his hands on her. She gasped when she felt the first strike of his hand. Her teeth bit into her lip, trying to keep quiet. He smirked and spanked her again and her back arched in a beautiful, sexy curve.

"Fuckin' dirty," he grunted from behind her, spanking her again. Beth moaned as she heard him unbuckling his belt. She swore he got off on this more than she did. She bit her lip when she felt his hard cock rubbing against her pussy. "You're so fuckin' wet," he groaned out, his hands gripping her hips as he rocked against her. Beth whined and pushed back against him, trying to get him inside of her. He chuckled and spanked her ass again. "Patients." His hands ran up her back slowly and he fisted one in her hair, pulling her head back as his other hand guided his cock to her dripping pussy.

She arched her back, moaning long and low as he slid inside of her. No one felt like Daryl did. He was thick, hard, smooth, and so fucking hot as he stretched and filled her. Nothing would ever feel this good. He groaned, leaning over her as she wrapped around him, contracting, tensing, squeezing, all liquid heat and smooth silky muscles. "So fuckin' perfect, always so wet and tight for me." He started thrusting into her, keeping a hold of her hair as he crashed against her. Beth's nails dug into the top of the table she was bent over as the fire inside of her belly ignited, spreading and consuming, the coil winding tighter and tighter. Her toes curled as he rubbed against the spot inside of her that could have her seeing stars. "Look at you, you're just a little needy slut for my dick, ain't ya?" He smirked and spanked her again.

Daryl's vision went cross-eyed as her pussy clamped down on him tight. He knew Beth was a dirty little thing in bed and he fucking loved it. He smirked behind her and ran his hand over her abused skin as he picked up the pace, slamming into her, rocking the table she was bent over. Beth knew she wasn't going to last long, she never did with Daryl. She arched her back, her nails leaving marks on the table as he crashed against her again and again. "Oh fuck," she gasped out as her vision started to swim and her head went light.

"Are you gonna come for me?" he asked, amusement in his harsh pants. He slowly started to slow down. "Maybe I shouldn't let ya." He chuckled when she whined and pleaded with him. "Little slut," he muttered, picking up the pace again. "My little slut, so greedy for my big dick to fuck you." His hand griped her hip with bruising force and he pulled harder on her hair. "If you're gonna come, then fuckin' come," he whispered harshly into her ear. Beth gasped, her body tensing as the orgasm washed over, she saw stars behind her tightly shut eyes and her nails punctured the table. Daryl growled behind her, his body tensing, his grips intensifying as she pulled his own orgasm from him and he emptied inside of her.

Gently, slowly, he helped her down to their bed and pulled her against him as they regained their breathing. She curled into him, resting her head on his chest. "I love you," he whispered to her.

She smiled and looked up at him. "Love you too."


	95. Approve or Disapprove

Approve or Disapprove

Maggie tensed when she heard her sister's breathy moan coming from the tents not far away. Her eyes searched the group around the fire, looking for who else was missing. When she realized that Daryl was the one missing a shiver went down her spin, especially when she heard her sister gasp again. "Are you kidding me?" She looked at Glenn as the rest of the group realized what was going on.

"It was going to happen eventually," Michonne pointed out. "We all know what happened between them. I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner."

"But Daryl's so old," Glenn pointed out. "I always thought she'd wait for Carl."

Carl looked at Glenn, a blush on his face. "Beth ain't my type." He looked back at his food.

"What is your type?" Rick asked. Carl didn't get a chance to answer because Dary's gruff voice cut them off.

"So good, Beth, that's it, ride me."

They all pushed their food away, their appetites gone. "I didn't need to hear that," Maggie whispered.

"I agree with Glenn," Sasha said. "Beth should be with someone younger."

Maggie shook her head. "Daryl isn't exactly what I pictured for Beth, but the world ended, if she's happy, she's happy."

"You're really okay with this?" Tyreese asked.

Maggie shrugged and shut her eyes as they head a particularly loud moan from Beth. "I can't say I'm happy hearing them have sex, but if it's what she wants."

Rick sighed and grabbed a bucket of water they hadn't boiled yet. "I don't care what they do as long as he doesn't hurt her." He got up walking towards the tents. Michonne followed, unzipping the tent for them. Rick threw the water on them and walked back. "If they're happy, it ain't out business."


	96. Fanboy Tyreese is Born

Fanboy Tyreese is Born

(This is purely crack nothing else, but it was too much fun not to write this)

Belle groaned as she slowly sat up, immediately knowing something was different. She felt bigger, manlier. She gave her body the once over and her eyes widened as the realized she was not herself anymore. Not entirely sure how she ended up in Tyreese's body on a fictional television show she started to panic slightly. Something was very, very wrong. "Tyreese," Sasha called out. Belle turned around and looked at her. "Dinner is ready."

Belle nodded her head, trying to remember how Tyreese acted. She couldn't remember. It didn't help that she had no idea how to be a man. She followed Sasha to the fire and froze momentarily when she saw the obsession of her fangirl existence sitting there. Beth and Daryl. She tried not to faint. This was either a really, really good dream, or she had somehow pissed off a witch doctor and they'd sent her to live in a world filled with zombies.

A realization occurred to her as she sat down though. She was here, in the world of the Walking Dead. She could make sure that Daryl and Beth became a couple. She could make it cannon, she could be the savior for all of the Bethyl shippers. They were counting on her. She took whatever Sasha handed her and made her way around the fire, sitting beside Beth. "How're you doing?" she asked, looking at the blonde. Oh god, she had to try not to freak out, just act natural.

Beth smiled and shrugged. "I'm okay." She glanced over at Daryl but quickly looked away. Belle didn't miss the blush on her face. "Just wish he'd talk to me."

Belle nodded her head and glanced at Daryl. "Somethin' happen between you two?" she asked. God her voice sounded weird as a man. As much as she wanted to make Bethyl cannon, she really didn't want to be stuck in Tyreese's body forever.

Beth shrugged. "I thought so. Maybe I was wrong."

Belle watched Daryl get up and stalk off. Now was her chance. She got up and followed him. "Daryl," she called out. Now she really needed to keep her cool. "You got a minute?" she asked, nerves shooting through her. She really hoped she wasn't blushing.

"Yeah, what's up man?" Daryl asked, turning to look at her.

"You know…Beth really likes you," she said softly. "She told me what happened between you two…at that funeral home." Okay, that was a lie. Beth hadn't said anything; Belle had watched it on her television and nearly cried.

Daryl blushed a little and Belle's heart melted just a bit. "Nothin' happened. Ain't nothing gonna happen."

"Why not?" Belle asked. "You deserve to be happy too."

Daryl shook his head. "Ain't no good for her."

Belle smiled. This was a fanfiction come to life and she was loving every second of it. "Daryl Dixon, you're not some asshole with an even bigger asshole for a brother. You deserve to be happy, or at least, as happy as people can be right now. If you love her get your head out of your ass and stop wasting time." She shook her head. "You lost her once, you wanna lose her again?" Daryl stared at her. Okay, maybe that wasn't what Tyreese would have said, and she probably shouldn't have quoted the show. "You two need each other. She makes you better."

Daryl sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking past Belle and back to the fire. "Maybe…"

Belle watched him walk off and smirked a bit. Maybe she'd actually done it. She looked over as Sasha called Tyreese back to go to bed. She went back and tried to sleep, but plans to make Bethy cannon just kept going over and over in her head. If she was going to be stuck here in Tyreese's body, then she was going to at least get those two together, even if it was the last thing she did.


	97. Sprained Ankle

Sprained Ankle

Beth blushed a little as Daryl knelt in front of her, gently taking her sprained ankle into his hand. He was so gentle with her it was so different from what she was used to. He gently slid her boot off and Beth hissed in pain as it pulled on her ankle. "Sorry," he whispered, moving slower. Once it was off he dropped it and sat on the floor, crossing his legs as he gently stared to pull her sock off. Beth's blush darkened when she felt his cool fingers on her heated skin, gently pulling the sock from her foot. She chewed on her lip nervously as he turned her foot gently in his hand. "It don't look broken," he whispered, peeling the wrap he'd found and started to gently wrap it around her sprained ankle. "Just gonna have to take it slow."

Beth felt butterflies in her tummy as he took care of her. This Daryl was so much different than what she was used to. His fingers brushed her skin and she had to fight the urge to moan. She was getting turned on, and that was not okay. Daryl didn't like her that way. He was just taking care of her because he was stuck with her. He looked up at her through the hair that fell in front of his face. "You doin' okay?" he asked. Beth nodded her head. He used the whole roll on her ankle, making sure it wasn't too tight. "Boot might be a little tight," he muttered, gently putting her sock back on.

"S'okay," she told him. She gripped the counter when he grabbed her boot and started to put it back on. There was no way he was getting it back on without hurting her and they both knew it. "Too bad we don't have ice," she ground out, tensing as pain shot through her ankle. Daryl gave her an apologetic look as he slid the boot back into place.

He stood up slowly and dusted off his hands before bending and picking her up. "C'mon, don't need to be usin' it if you don't need to." He carried her back upstairs. Beth blushed as he carried her. There was no denying it now. She was falling in love with Daryl Dixon.


	98. Brotherly Jealousy

Brotherly Jealousy

Daryl was on his way to see Beth. He knew she was up, he'd heard Maggie talking about it with Glenn earlier. He'd been worried sick about her since she'd ended up in that damn bed after Shane went and opened that stupid fucking barn. He'd hated seeing her cry like that and when she'd just collapsed he'd been ready to kill Shane. He couldn't show any of his emotions though. No one knew about them. He wasn't even sure how it'd happened. Sometime after her daddy had fixed him up. He was headed to the barn where she'd be waiting for him. He hadn't expected to see her talking with Merle. He hid himself in the shadows, watching his brother. He loved his brother, but Merle was the last person he wanted talking to Beth.

"So you waitin' for someone sugar tits?" Merle asked.

Beth blushed a little and pulled her jacket closer, the cold feeling worse with Merle there. It wasn't that she was afraid of Merle, he just made her nervous. "I am," she answered.

"Who's that now?" He leaned a little closer. "It ain't that cop is it?"

"Rick?" Beth asked. She shook her head. "No, it's not Rick."

"Not Officer Friendly, the one with the crazy eyes."

Beth glared. "I'm not waiting for that monster," she growled out. Daryl smirked, that was his girl.

Merle chuckled, enjoying her reaction. "Calm down girly." He put one of his hands on the barn behind her, leaning over her. "So who is it then?" he asked.

"Merle." Daryl walked out of his hiding spot. He wasn't about to let his brother press up on his woman like that. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Merle looked over at Daryl but didn't move. "Just havin' a conversation with this little cutie." He smirked and looked at Beth. "Ain't that right sugar?"

Beth looked at Daryl, her eyes wide. "You're scarin' her. Get back to the tent. Dumbass." Merle huffed and headed back to the tent. Daryl waited until he was gone before he pulled Beth into him and kissed her. "You alright?" he asked.

She nodded her head. "I don't want to be afraid of him, he's your brother. He's just so…intimidating."

Daryl sighed and nodded. "Yeah, he can be." He leaned on the barn, holding her against him. "Think we're gonna have to tell the others. Only way to keep him away from ya."

She looked up at him. "Daddy's gonna kill you."

He shook his head. "Don't care. Not like you're underage or nothin'."

Beth nodded her head, resting her head against his chest. "Thank god for that." She sighed a little and looked up at him again. "Okay, we can tell 'em, but I don't think they're gonna be happy. Daddy's still mad at all of you for the barn."

Daryl looked down at her. "You still mad?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Not at you. Just Shane. He opened the barn; you did what you had to do, just like Glenn. Shane wouldn't have been able to kill them all." Daryl nodded his head and held her a little closer. As long as she wasn't mad at him.

The next morning he walked to the table. Merle was standing behind her, watching her, talking to her. The others were watching him like a hawk and he could see the look in Hershel and Maggie's eyes. They were going to kill Merle. Daryl walked over and pushed Merle out of the way, bent over the back of the chair and tipped her head back, kissing her in front of everyone.

"What the hell?"

"Daryl!"

"Boy, you're dead."

"Stupid redneck."

Daryl looked at everyone as he put his hands on Beth's shoulders and she stood up, getting between him and her family who had thrown their chairs back. "You're not touchin' him," she snapped. "Back off."

"Beth have you lost your mind?" Hershel demanded. "He's old enough to be your daddy."

"And you were old enough to be mom's when you married her." She glared and backed Daryl up a little bit, staying in front of him. "He's the only one who's given a damn. He didn't run off to get drunk or to have sex." He grabbed the plates of food that had been set aside for them and led Daryl up to her room. "That could have gone better," she muttered, closing the door.

They sat on her bed and ate, looking up when Merle walked in. "You two know how to make an exit," he commented.

"What do you want?" Daryl asked, getting up.

Merle put his hands up. "Easy Darlina. If you love her fine, god knows it's been forever since you had someone good for you." He sighed and ran a hand over his nearly bald head. "Look, just wanted to tell ya that I got your back. She's yours ya made that clear down stairs." He grinned a bit. "Dixons protect what's theirs."

Daryl nodded his head. "Thanks."


	99. Once Upon A Dream

Once Upon A Dream

Beth smiled as they walked through the woods, no threat of walkers, no threat of anything but falling in love with each other. She had her hand in his as he led her through the woods he knew so well. She looked up at him, getting lost in his blue diamond eyes as he looked down at her, bringing them to a stop. He pulled her into his arms and held her close as the sun shone down on them through the trees. Life was perfect. She knew she was dreaming, but she didn't care when he dipped his head and kissed her.

When she woke and walked out of her tent and looked at him she blushed, remembering the dream. It would be perfect. She knew that if anything did happen between them, it would be better than her dream. If he could open up, he would love her the way he did in her dream. He met her eyes and stopped what he was doing, just froze and looked at her. Beth blushed when he started towards her. She glanced around, making sure he really was walking towards her. She didn't know what was going on as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.


	100. Sweet On You

Sweet On You

He blushed when Beth kissed his cheek at the fire that night. She was always sweet on him, but when she did it in front of the others it just made him feel embarrassed. It wasn't that he was ashamed of their relationship; he just didn't know how to handle it. She sat down between his legs and rested her back against his chest, pulling his arms around her shoulders. He sighed as she rested against him, he did enjoy having her close. It was different, but he liked it. She laced the fingers of one hand with his and kissed his other palm. His blush deepened as Rick and Michonne gave him a look and a wink. He huffed and looked away, staring into the fire. She tipped her head back and looked at him. He looked down at her and got lost in the firelight dancing in her baby blues. He sighed and bent his head, kissing her. They could all go to hell. She was his everything, even if it did embarrass him from time to time.


	101. Who is That

Who is That?

It had been years since Beth had seen anyone she loved, any of her family. The night she'd been taken from Daryl had been the worst. She'd found out a month later that she was pregnant. She'd somehow survived the winter, and had the baby. She had a beautiful little girl and Beth had gotten tough quick. As soon as she could, she broke away from the group she'd been staying with. She had to find her family, find him. She looked behind her as Billie followed her closely, looking all around, a small knife in her hands. Usually Beth would never give a five year old a knife, but she'd taught Billie well, and she wanted her to be protected.

She sighed as they walked through the woods. Beth could smell a camp fire. She didn't know who it could be, for all she knew it could be people who would just kill them for what they had. As they neared the tree line she stopped and bent down, pulling Billie close. "Billie, sweetheart, stay here until mommy calls you, okay?" she asked. Billie nodded her head. "That's my girl." She kissed her head and slowly walked out of the cover of the trees, her knife in hand as she walked towards the camp. Billie was smart, she wouldn't go anywhere. Beth eyed the trucks with supplies in the back and the tents. Whoever it was, they were well provisioned.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard that familiar voice. Her heart melted, tears formed in her eyes as she turned around and waved Billie over. These people wouldn't hurt them. She quickly ran towards her and took her hand. "These are good people," Beth told her as she walked through the tents. She saw them all around the fire, eating, talking, laughing. God it had been so long. "Rick," she called out.

They all stopped, looked over at her, mouths dropping, eyes going wide. Maggie dropped her plate to the ground as they slowly stood up. Daryl stared at her, frozen to the spot as Rick slowly walked over to her. "Beth…" He pulled her into a hug as emotions swamped all of them. Beth smiled through her tears as she hugged Rick, Maggie was next.

Daryl slowly walked over and looked at her. He was the first one to notice the little brown haired blue eyed girl hiding behind her. "Beth, who…"

"Mommy, who is that?" Billie asked, looking up at Daryl.

Beth picked her up, holding her close and kissing her head. "Billie, this is your daddy." Daryl stared wide eyed at the girl in Beth's arms. Billie reached for him, knowing him better than Daryl thought she did. Beth made sure her daughter knew everything about her daddy. Daryl kissed her head, holding her close. They were together again. Beth kissed Daryl as he led her over to the fire. He didn't let either one of them go the rest of the night.


End file.
